Ultimate Video Game Survivor
by machine146
Summary: 20 Charecter face each other for a million dollars. Every episode 1 will be voted off.
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Game Survivor Episode 1

*Islands are shown in a helicopter view. Jeff is seen on a rocky beach*

Jeff: This has never been done before. We have 20 survivors each from a different type of game. We are on Borneo again right where the first season took place. Here they will live for 39 days. They have to survive sharks, rats, and the rain. Most importantly they have to survive each other. 39 days, 20 contestants, 1 survivor.

*The Half-Life tribe is shown paddling to their island in a canoe.*

Jeff: We have the Half-Life tribe from the game Half-Life 2. This tribe consists of Dr Gordon Freeman hero to the rebels who are still fighting a war against the combine. Alyx Vance resistance fighter and daughter to Eli Vance. Barney Calhoun former security guard and resistance fight. G-Man mysterious guy in a suit, and a Vortigaunt.

**G-Man's Confession: No one knows who I am or why I am in this so call survivor game. But I am here to win. So wake up audience and see your new winner. **

*Gordon and Barney are paddling*

Barney: Do you see the island yet?

Vortigaunt: The island is yet to be in site. I shall tell you when it is in site.

Alyx: Don't slow down it should be in site soon.

**Alyx's Confession: We have a very strange tribe. We have Gordon who never says anything.** *A shot of Gordon staring to the incoming island* **A guy in a suit who Me and Barney think is a stalker. And a Vortigaunt who answers all of our questions in some sort of long phase that confuses us. **

Vortigaunt: The island is in site. Keep up a swift paddling so we can get there before the other tribes get to theirs.

*The Half-Life tribe land at their beach. They got right to work Gordon and Alyx gathered supplies for a shelter as Barney used a machete to cut some vines. The G-Man cleared a spot for the shelter, the Vortigaunt gathered some fruit.*

**Gordon Freeman's Confession: … ***He stares into the camera. The view switches to Alyx who is shown climbing a tree and chopping coconuts off with the machete.*

Starcraft Tribe

Jeff: The Starcraft tribe consists of Jim Raynor admiral, Infested Kerrigan queen of the Zerg, Duran occupation unknown, Tassadar hero to the Protoss, Edmund Duke admiral of the Sons of Korhol.

*The Starcraft Tribe paddled to their beach.*

Duke: Ok guys lets get this over with we need to build a shelter and we need to build one fast.

Jim: Who died and made you leader.

Duke: Well I am a fleet admiral boy.

Jim: Yeah of two fleets which fell.

**Duran's Confession: I have noticed the two admirals fighting. I knew both of them would argue all the time. It's going to be a long 39 days if they keep this up. **

Duran: I vote on the shelter

Duke: I like this guy. Duran right?

Duran: Yep.

Duke: Infested I heard.

Duran: Infested or not we are on the same team and have to get along. It doesn't matter since I won't kill any of you.

**Duke's Confession: It hasn't been an hour yet and already I don't trust my tribe. We have my hated arch rival Jim, Zerg Kerrigan and Duran who I don't trust at all, and Protoss Scum Tassadar.** *Tassadar is seen setting the support beams to the shelter.*

C&C Tribe

Jeff: The C&C tribe consists of Kane leader of the Nod, Tanya specialist of the allies, Arthas prince, Thrall chief of an orc tribe, and Illidan demon warrior.

*The tribe lands at the beach. Arthas is attempting to cut the wood with the machete*

Arthas: Damn wood

Thrall: I've used these things before stand aside. *Thrall takes the Machete and chops the wood in one cut*

Arthas: I could have done that too.

**Thrall's Confession: Arthas doesn't seem to be as friendly as I heard from the tales. He seems to have a dark side to him. The rest of the tribe seems to be friendly enough.**

*Kane is seen gathering wood and vines he sees Illidan.*

Kane: Hey

Illidan: Hello human

Kane: Are you blind?

Illidan: Long explanation. I'm Illidan.

Kane: Kane

Illidan: Ok, lets get this over with shall you and me be in an alliance.

Kane: As long as your promise not to screw me over.

Illidan: Don't worry human I won't.

Kane: Good

**Illidan's Confession: I think me and Kane have a lot in common. We both are viewed as villains in our worlds and we both are cunning. We might just get along. Although he might be plotting against me.**

Tagi Tribe

Jeff Provost: The Tagi tribe consists of five survivors from past seasons. Such as Crystal Cox from Gabon, Jeff Wilson from Palau, Sean Kenniff from Borneo, Eliza Orlins from Vanuatu and Micronesia, and Michelle Yi from Fiji.

**Sean's Confession: When I first played I had no idea what I was doing. I saw myself as the idiot of the season. This time I want to come back and prove that I am smarter than they think I am. No more alphabet strategy and this time there will be alliances. **

*The Tagi tribe lands on their beach.*

Michelle: *Opening a crate that they have* We have a machete, a pot, a bag of rice, a jug of water, but no fire.

Crystal: Well we have some water we should be good for a couple of days.

Eliza: The men said that they will look for wood to build our shelter.

Michelle: They don't have a machete.

**Crystal's Confession: Already I'm a little concerned that the two men have gone off to plot against the three women. I know I'm lousy at challenges but I am strong, Michelle is also good at the challenges, Eliza not so much but if the two men do have an alliance we would probably would vote one of them off just to save ourselves. ** *Sean and Jeff seen gathering wood off in the distance*

Jeff: I know that I am strong and you are pretty strong for your age.

Sean: Yeah

Jeff: All we need is a woman and we three can be in an alliance.

Sean: Any ideas?

Jeff: Michelle, she performed the best during her season.

Sean: Ok, lets get her alone later and ask her.

Jeff: This is going to be an awesome alliance.

**Jeff's Confession: I know Sean is smarter than what he appeared in the first season. He is also ten years older but he is still strong. I think me and him will have the best shot at making it to the merge compared to the women. As long as the women don't form an alliance against us.**

*Jeff walks over to the women*

Michelle: I think you need this. *Hands Jeff the machete*

Jeff: Thanks

Eliza: I wonder which past survivors are in the other three tribes.

Michelle: I hope either James or Yau-Man are back. They are really cool.

Crystal: I hope Kenny is back.

Jeff: Kenny would definably be a good ally for us in case of a tribal switch.

**Eliza's Confession: This is a pretty good tribe. We have Sean who is doing a lot more work then he did in his first season.** *Sean is seen building the shelter* **We have Crystal and Michelle who will probably do well in the challenges. And we have Jeff who I know was voted out due to his ankle being hurt. As long as he does slip on another coconut we should be fine in the challenges.**

Starcraft Tribe Night 1

*Kerrigan is out cutting wood*

Kerrigan: They don't want me using my blades to slice the wood. They want me to use tools. *She cuts a long in half* No matter.

*The other four are sleeping on the floor of their shelter. There is no roof yet*

Duke: Doesn't she ever sleep.

Duran: She doesn't need sleep or very much.

Duke: What about you?

Duran: I choose to sleep because if I stay active it may drain my energy for the challenges.

**Duke's Confession: Kerrigan is driving me crazy. She never sleeps, she gives me the creeps, and worst of all she isn't human anymore. She is a Zerg. A freak of nature. **

*Duke gets up to confront Kerrigan*

Duke: Listen you Zerg freak. I need sleep so put that machete away and rest ok.

Kerrigan: Why are you being so rude? You could have just asked kindly.

Duke: I don't act kindly to a species that kills millions of humans.

Kerrigan: And I don't act kindly to arrogant jerks that leaves their men behind. What I have become wasn't my fault. It was the fault of the people who left me behind to suffer. Now I'll stop not because of you. It's because of the other three who actually have more manners than you.

**Kerrigan's confession: Duke is a jerk. He acts like he's in charge. I know I hate Tassadar but since we are on the same team we tolerate each other. After this game we will become enemies again. But Duke on the other hand is taking from our universe to this game. We can't function if we hate each other.**

Half-Life Tribe Day 2

*The shelter is nearly complete As Alyx is finishing the roof.*

**Alyx's Confession: It was a peaceful night. During the nights in the cannels when moving from City 17 to my Dad's base I slept under the stars on dirty mattresses. So bamboo is not as comfy but feels cleaner. **

*The G-Man is gathering fruit from a tree Barney is nearby*

G-Man: I think you and me should be in what they call an alliance.

Barney: Listen pale I don't even know you. Why should I trust you.

G-Man: Because without me Gordon would not even be here.

Barney: Ok, you creep me out a bit.

**G-Man's Confession: Being with this tribe is tough. Four members like each other and only two know me. The Vortigaunt does not even talk to me. And Gordon has yet to say a word. **

Barney: So Alyx if we lose immunity who should we target.

Alyx: G-Man 100%. He doesn't seem to be adjusting.

Barney: He gives me the creeps and you can't read his face. He always has that same facial expression.

Alyx: I know.

**Barney's Confession: Yeah the G-Man is going home next time we lose. I'm going to have more nightmares about his face than that cat during the testing of that teleporter.** *Barney shivers*

Starcraft Tribe Day 2

*Jim is working on the raising the floor using vines tied to the supports Duran is with him. Duke comes over*

Duke: If you tie it with that knot it's not going to be secure.

Jim: I lived in the outdoors before I know how to tie a knot.

Duke: You lived in your Vulture

Jim: And you lived in a battle cruiser. I know how to make shelter. I did not have life handed to me on a silver platter.

Duke: Now you listen to me boy. I am

Jim: You are a disloyal snake who would throw his own mother under a bus to get ahead.

Duke: don't you talk to your elders like that.

Jim: You aren't my elder.

**Jim's Confession: Duke is way too bossy. He's going around telling people how to do their job. How to tie a knot, how to cut a coconut, how to make fire.** *Duke is showing Tassadar how to make fire using sticks. Tassadar looks around not paying attention as Duke breaks the sticks* **Duke needs to stop trying to be the leader. If he worked on one task instead of four we could have this shelter built by now. **

*Duke and Duran walk off to the jungle*

Duke: Duran listen we need to get Jim off next time we lose.

Duran: Still fighting with him?

Duke: Yes, he's not taking my advice.

Duran: To be truthful you are being a bit bossy.

Duke: Bossy!?

Duran: Yeah I was talking to Tassadar and he thinks you are. Maybe if you ease up a little maybe everyone wouldn't be as annoyed. If you get on their good side then we could get them to side with us.

**Duke's Confession: I trust Duran. He may be infested but he shows no loyalty to Kerrigan. So he might be my only chance to get rid of Jim on this island. **

*Jim is shown laying bamboo flooring on the support beams*

C&C Tribe Day 2

*Thrall is finishing the roof to the shelter as Arthas is laying around. Kane is helping Thrall.*

**Kane's Confession: My plan is simple. Be a hard worker and ally with the strongest. Right now me and Thrall have been working non stop on the shelter. Arthas on the other hand has done nothing since this morning. It can't be because he is tired or weak. He is well built compared to me but he is a prince so he's use to people handing him stuff rather him going out and doing things. **

*Tanya sits down next to Arthas*

Tanya: Hey. Want to help me look for food?

Arthas: Umm no thanks.

Tanya: Come on it will be fun. Just you and me. *She smiles*

Arthas: Well ok.

**Tanya's Confession: I'm a little annoyed at Arthas for not doing anything so I had to turn to my flirting side of me in order to get him moving.**

*Tanya gathers some fruit from a couple of trees*

**Arthas's Confession: I think Tanya is really into me. She's openly flirting with me. I'm trying to play hard to get with her but sometimes I have to break and go along with her flirting. She is really hot. **

*Kane see's Arthas and Tanya coming back from the jungle*

Kane: The two love birds are back.

Thrall: *laughing* Yeah

Kane: I think they maybe a threat unless Tanya is manipulating him.

Thrall: I hope so. But does it really matter. Illidan on our side.

**Thrall's Confession: Kane, Illidan, and myself have created an alliance. If we have a merge or switch we can also get Tanya. But right now it's us three men not including Arthas.**

Tagi Tribe Day 2

*The tribe struggled getting the shelter built. The shelter was wobbly*

Crystal: Eliza watch out!

*The shelter falls over as Eliza jumps backwards*

Eliza: Whoa

Crystal: You ok?

Eliza: Yeah, thanks.

**Crystal's Confession: It hasn't been a good night for us. During the night the floor lowers on one side and we have been trying for hours to fix it. The vines kept breaking. Me, Michelle, and Eliza have been trying to fix it. Jeff and Sean are collecting wood. That was awhile ago.**

Michelle: Should they be back by now?

Crystal: They better not be slacking off.

*Scene changes to a beach on the other side of the island. Jeff and Sean are relaxing. A big pile of wood is beside them*

**Jeff's Confession: This morning me and Sean decided to collect some wood for the shelter and we came across this beach. So we decided to take a short break. I guess time flew by because it looks to be about noon. We have wood in case the women think we are being lazy.**

Sean: I hope they don't think we are slacking

Jeff: No they don't. None of them are smart enough to think that.

*back at camp Sean and Jeff comes walking in carrying the wood*

Jeff: We are back

*Michelle comes to greet them*

Michelle: Welcome back

**Michelle's Confession: They were gone for hours and they came back with a small bundle of wood. I think they were slacking off. Little that they know that the three of us girls made an alliance. Either Sean or Jeff is going off first if we lose.**

Immunity challenge Day 3

*Two Platforms are on two sides on a lake. Below 4 sets of platforms are under the water held down by five planks. The tribes came over to their mats*

Jeff: Welcome survivors. G-Man how was your first two days?

G-Man: Our first two days had reasonable weather and lots of sun.

Jeff: Duke how is your tribe doing?

Duke: There are a couple of problems makers but we are doing fine.

Jeff: C&C tribe?

Illidan: We almost have our shelter built.

Jeff: Tagi tribe

Sean: Doing fine.

Jeff: Ok this challenge will require one person to dive under water with a crowbar. Underwater are three floating platforms held down by boards. You can pull, break, or remove them to get the platforms out. Once they are out the other four members need to cross them to get to the other side. If you fall in you have to go back to the beginning. First tribe with all their members across wins reward. First three tribes across wins immunity and fire. Last tribe left goes to Tribal Council. Want to know the reward? Extra bag of rice, a bag of beans, a tarp, another cooking pot, and fishing gear.

*Everyone gets into position*

Jeff: Going underwater is Gordon Freeman, Jim Raynor, Illidan, and Jeff Wilson. Survivors ready…go!

*The four go underwater. Gordon goes down and pulls off the first board. Illidan and Jim start removing their boards. Jeff is the last one down and struggles with his boards before going up for air.*

Jeff: Jeff is struggling!

Crystal: Come on Jeff!

Jeff: Gordon removes a few boards. Jim is up for air after removing a board.

*Jim surfaces for air. Illidan and Gordon stay under removing board after board. Jeff goes down and removes a board.*

Jeff: Tagi tribe is finally in this! Gordon has removed 3 planks and two platforms are up.

*One of Half-Life tribe's platforms surfaces followed by another as Gordon surfaces*

Jeff: Gordon surfaces after a long time under water

*Illidan surfaces*

Jeff: Illidan is back up for air after removing two planks.

*Gordon goes back down as Jeff removes a second plank before going up.*

Jeff: Gordon goes back down and Jeff comes back up.

*Illidan goes back down as Jim removes his second board*

Jeff: All tribes are pretty even except for Half-Life which has a huge lead.

*Gordon removes his last two planks as the third platform rises. Gordon swims to place the platforms in a line*

Jeff: Half-life tribe you can cross now.

*Illidan removes the fourth plank as Jeff and Jim removes their third plank.*

Jeff: Half-Life tribe is going across

*Alyx runs across followed by the Vortiguant. Barney and G-Man cross slowly but get to the end*

Jeff: Half-Life tribe wins Immunity, fire, and reward!

*Illidan removes the last plank and puts the platforms in a line*

Jeff: C&C tribe you can cross!

*Jeff and Jim remove their last planks and surface*

Jeff: Starcraft, Tagi tribe you guys can cross

*All three tribes start to cross. Kane falls in the water as the rest of the C&C tribe crosses. Sean and Crystal cross as Michelle helps Eliza across. Tassadar, Kerrigan, and Duran cross. Duke is struggling.*

Jeff: Kane falls in the water, Eliza slowing her tribe down, and Duke struggling to get across.

*Duke falls in the water as Eliza and Michelle cross*

Jeff: Tagi tribe wins Immunity and fire!

*Kane runs across the platforms and crosses the line as Duke falls in the water*

Jeff: C&C tribe wins immunity and fire!

*Survivors go to their mats as Jeff hands all but Starcraft tribe fire and immunity*

Jeff: Congratulations Half-Life, Tagi, and C&C tribe. Starcraft tribe I'll see you tonight at Tribal Council.

Half-Life Tribe Day 3

*The tribe came back with their rewards and flint*

**G-Man's Confession: Gordon Freedom performed beyond my expectations. He performed like he did this many times before. Flawless victory for us. We have nourishment, supplies to catch harmless fish and immunity.**

*Gordon takes the fishing gear and goes out to catch fish*

Barney: He's out there fishing?

Vortiguant: Yes, the Freeman want to bring us the animals of the water to us.

Barney: Looks like he got one.

*Freeman comes back with a fish*

Barney: Good job Freeman!

**Gordon's Confession: ….** *gives a thumbs up and holds up his fish*

The Vortigaunt used the flint to start fire.

Vortigaunt: The fire of life has been made

C&C Tribe Day 3

*The tribe comes back from the challenge as Thrall easily starts the fire*

**Arthas's Confession: We won fire, and immunity…that was all we won. Kane almost screwed us over. He maybe a leader an army but he doesn't fight like a true leader should. He stands back and lets his soldiers fight. If we lost he would have been going home.**

Kane: I could not believe I almost blew it

Thrall: You did well.

Arthas: If we did lose you would have been voted out.

*Kane frowns*

Kane: At least I do work

Arthas: Watch it peasant!

Kane: I am a brilliant military leader that managed to create one of the most powerful armies in the world.

Illidan: And you Arthas managed to screw over your kingdom and the undead overthrew you.

**Kane's Confession: I kind of feel a little vulnerable. But since we did win I feel a little better. Next time we do lose it will be between me and Arthas. The guy only acts nice to Tanya.**

*Arthas is shown talking to Tanya*

Tagi Tribe Day 3

*The tribe struggles making fire*

Crystal: We did this many times. Why the hell aren't we able to do it today?

Michelle: I'm not sure

*Michelle keeps hitting the flint with the machete making sparks which do not catch the kindling.*

Crystal: Dammit catch!

*Jeff laughs off in the distance. Crystal looks over her should at Jeff*

**Crystal's Confession: Jeff was the only one not to try and make fire. I think he's feels a bit comfortable being the strongest one. JP thought that in Cook Islands and it got him voted out. So Jeff better watch it.**

*Sean tries his luck with the flint and starts the fire*

Sean: There we go.

Michelle: Thank you

Sean: No problem.

Michelle: Did you make a super pole 2000?

Sean: Working on Super pole 3000 actually. Hopefully this time it will work.

Crystal: Who needs fishing gear when we have someone making his own fishing poles.

**Michelle's Confession: I think Sean is smarter than his season showed him. He's working on a fishing pole and helping out around camp. Eliza seems to be struggling with the chores. Overall we have a well balanced tribe. Jeff is our muscle, Eliza is our puzzle person, Sean is our trivia wizard, Crystal is our backup muscle, and I am the Agile one. As long as we keep calm we should stick together.**

Starcraft Tribe Day 3

*The tribe was sitting around their would be fire pit*

Kerrigan: That was a lovely first challenge.

Jim: Can't blame me. I could not see any of you doing it.

Duran: You did fine.

Kerrigan: I'm looking at Duke.

*Duke is off trying to knock coconuts down with a bamboo log*

Duran: Duke could not cross the bridge. He did not even get past the first platform.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I am a little upset at Duke right now. I would have more symphony if he at least tried for the last platform but he messed up. **

*Duke goes to talk to Duran*

Duke: Jim has got to go.

Duran: Why is that?

Duke: He is nothing but trouble. This tribe can only have one Alpha Male.

Duran: We need his strength

Duke: Hey, I'm pretty strong.

Duran: To be honest you did struggle in the challenge.

Duke: Jim did not put the platforms close enough.

Duran: Everyone else had no trouble.

Duke: If you vote me out I promise you that this tribe will fall without me.

**Duke's Confession: Duran came up to me and suggested I was the weakest link. I knew that Zerg are untrustworthy. My only hope is Tassadar. Maybe he might help me survive.**

*Duke goes over to Tassadar*

Duke: I need your help for once.

Tassadar: What do you need?

Duke: Your vote for Jim

Tassadar: Our best player?

Duke: Trust me he will turn against us.

Tassadar: But Jim is one of my closest allies in the war against the Zerg

Duke: You all need me.

**Tassadar's Confession: Duke is a fighter. He appears arrogant and bossy but he is fighting more to stay in than Jim. Some may think this is a very easy decision but in reality it is not. No one can trust each other and no one is safe.**

*Duran is drinking the last of his water*

Duran: Well that is gone.

Jim: Mine has been empty since yesterday.

Duran: We need fire badly.

**Jim's Confession: The water situation is pretty grim at the moment. Duke was out since yesterday morning, Kerrigan and me ran out last night. Tassadar was kind to donate his water but that did not last long and Duran just ran out. If we don't get fire soon dehydration will hit all of us quickly.**

*Jim is trying to get the last drop out of the water jug*

Jim: It's empty.

Tassadar: Grab your torch we have to leave.

*The tribe heads out to tribal council*

**Duke's Confession: I fought hard. Before we left I pleaded my case to Duran and Kerrigan. With any luck Jim will be voted out.**

Tribal Council

Jeff: If you would grab a torch and have a seat

*The tribe grabs their troches and sits down*

Jeff: So what happened in the challenge? You guys were doing so well.

Jim: Well Duke failed us big time.

Duke: Failed? I did my best. You arranged those platforms too far away. I am surprised that some members made it.

Jim: You did not even try.

Duke: I put a 150% in that challenge boy.

Jim: If you did you would have at least made it to platform 2 or the water.

Jeff: Duke you blame Jim for the loss?

Duke: Yes, 90 percent of the blame is on his shoulders. 10 percent on mine.

Jeff: Just 10%?

Duke: I did not make it into the end.

Jeff: So how is camp life.

Kerrigan: Slow. Still building our shelter. Kind of hard when we are low on water and have no fire.

Jeff: Well you will have fire after this tribal council. Any frustrations at camp?

Duran: A few. We seem to have a couple of Alpha Males in our tribe always butting heads.

Jeff: Who are they?

Duran: Jim and Duke. It's kind of sad because they both could have the same idea in their head and they still fight over it.

Jeff: Duke what will you base your vote on tonight.

Duke: Jim Raynor.

Jeff: Not even fooling around.

Duke: He's immature and when I knew him outside of the game he was a lose cannon.

Tassadar: Except the four of us left our past behind us. Me and Kerrigan were enemies and now we are working like we are friends. Duke you are the only one who keeps bringing up the past.

Jim: Duke, I don't like you not because you are a jackass outside of the game but because you kept the jackass image in the game. I was willing to make peace for 39 days with you.

Duke: I don't care what people do outside of the game they will do in the games.

Jeff: Would you care to explain?

Duke: I know Tassadar will stay loyal. Duran and Kerrigan will manipulate us to no end. And Jim will switch first chance he gets.

Jim: You don't know that.

Duke: I'm older and wiser.

Tassadar: Duke I am the oldest one here.

Jeff: Ok it's time to vote. Jim you are up.

*Jim votes*

**Edmund Duke**

Jim: 150% my ass. You never moved. I think you threw the challenge.

*Duran votes*

*Kerrigan votes*

*Tassadar votes*

*Duke votes*

**Jim**

Duke: You have been a thorn in my side for too long.

Jeff: Ok let me count the votes *Gets the Urn* Person voted out will leave the area immediately.

First vote

Edmund Duke

Second vote

Jim

Third vote

Duke

First person voted out of Survivor

E. Duke

Duke grab hand me your torch. *Duke hands him his torch* Duke the tribe has spoken. *Extinguishes flame*

Duke: You guys screwed yourselves over big time.

*Duke walks out*

Jeff: You guys can take your torches with you. *Throws the flint to Duran* You have fire now. *The tribe heads out*

**Duke's Final Confession: Backstabbing Zerg I should have never trusted them. Well without me they are as good as dead. Jim I hope you break your neck for everyone else I hope you get voted out.**

Next time on survivor.

G-Man starts to go crazy.

G-Man: I miss my briefcase!

On Starcraft Tribe Duran plots against Kerrigan.

Duran: She needs to be taken out early.

On C&C Tribe Illidan confronts Arthas

Illidan: You are a lazy Son of a bitch!

And on Tagi Tribe Eliza tries to make an alliance with Jeff

Eliza: Jeff would be perfect to go with to the final 2.

Voted for Duke: Jim Raynor, Duran, Kerrigan, Tassadar

Voted for Jim: Duke


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate Game Survivor Episode 2

Half-Life Tribe Day 4

*The sun was rising over the horizon as the G-Man was sitting on a rock looking out into the ocean.

**G-Man's Confession: It's been four days since I have been near the thing that I value the most. She has been at my side for years. I never leave home without her. I miss my briefcase!**

Barney: The G-Man's been sitting there all night.

Vortigaunt: The G-Man is a walking disease that has plagued our camp.

Barney: Yeah I hear that.

Vortigaunt: Has he done anything around camp.

Barney: Not that I have seen

**Vortigaunt's Confession: The strange G-Man has been sitting there on the rock disturbed by something. This island is mysterious but not disturbing. Maybe the G-Man has an emotional side to him. We may never know since he rarely speaks and rarely shows emotion. **

*Alyx and Gordon are out gathering fruit. Gordon helps Alyx up a tree*

Alyx: Whoa. Hold it steady Gordon. *She swings and knocks some fruit down* Got it!

**Alyx's Confession: Me and Gordon formed our own two person alliance. We connect. He is strong, agile, and one of our best players. He rarely talks though. **

*Alyx and Gordon comes back into camp with the fruit*

Alyx: We have fruit!

Barney: Great I'm starving

Starcraft Tribe Day 4

*Jim and Duran are shown relaxing by the beach of their island*

Jim: Four of us left.

Duran: Yeah.

Jim: Any ideas on who we should take out?

Duran: I do. You may not like it.

Jim: Who is it?

Duran: Kerrigan.

Jim: I'm fine with that.

Duran: I want to take her out because if we do a tribal swap she could be the biggest threat in the game. She is so manipulative.

Jim: I know Tassadar would love to take her out.

**Duran's Confession: My alliance is all set on taking out Kerrigan if we need to. In our world she manipulated everyone in doing her bidding. There is no way we can let her stay another three days. She will backstab, lie, cheat, and throw her own friends under a bus to get ahead. Right now she has no power because none of us trust her.**

*Kerrigan is talking to Tassadar*

**Kerrigan's Confession: I know no one trusts me in this tribe. Duran is my only ally here even I think he might backstab me. If we do a tribal switch I will see that anyone from this tribe is voted out. Mark my words.**

Kerrigan: We need to take out Duran

Tassadar: Is there a reason?

Kerrigan: He is untrustworthy.

Tassadar: Why should I believe you?

Kerrigan: Because he might gun for you. Me and him talk a lot and I highly disagree with his plot to take you out.

**Tassadar's Confession: Kerrigan came up to me and said that Duran is plotting to take me out. It made me a little concerned but knowing Kerrigan I would not believe a word she says. Hopefully she is lying and Duran is not plotting to take me out.**

*Jim lights the fire with the flint*

Jim: We have fire!

C&C Tribe Day 4

*The tribe was shown working around camp. Kane was working on a bench made of bamboo and vines*

Kane: There we have a bench now. Not more stump or logs.

Tanya: Great

*Arthas was relaxing by the beach. Illidan and Thrall were out hunting for anything*

Thrall: That human is pretty lazy

Illidan: I know. He has done almost nothing these past couple of days.

Thrall: He's digging his own grave.

*Tanya looks over to Arthas*

Tanya: I hope he plans on doing something else than lying around.

Kane: I know.

**Tanya's Confession: Arthas is fun to manipulate but he does get annoying. He rarely contributes and when you ask him to do something he'll think of some excuse.**

Illidan: Arthas you want to get some water?

Arthas: I need to rest in case of a reward challenge.

Illidan: You have done nothing.

Arthas: Hey I chopped coconuts.

Illidan: Two coconuts.

*Illidan walks away*

**Arthas's Confession: Illidan has been on my case for the last couple of days. I don't get it. The shelter is built, we have water, we have fire, we don't have the stuff to fish. What more is there to do.**

Tagi Tribe Day 4

*Sean is shown using his Superpole 3000. He gets a bite and reels it in*

Sean: That is a big fish.

*He walks back to camp*

Sean: Look what I got.

Crystal: Wow

Michelle: Great job Sean.

**Sean's Confession: I'm glad that my superpole 3000 worked. My last one did not even catch one fish but I was out there for fifteen minutes and I caught a fish. I guess the new super pole worked. I think I went up a few notches in the tribe.**

Michelle: Thank you Sean for the food.

Sean: No problem

*They cook the fish.*

**Michelle's Confession: I think Sean is redeeming himself from when he first played in Borneo. I guess he did not know how to play the game. Still he's now the provider of the tribe rather than the seemingly village idiot he was made out to be.**

Half-Life Tribe Day 5

*Gordon came back to camp with some fish*

Vortigaunt: Ah the Freeman has brought back yet some more nourishment for us.

*Gordon puts the fish near the fire*

**Vortiguant's Confession: The Freeman has been an excellent provider these past couple of days. The previous three days worth of hunger is declining rapidly. Soon we shall be at full strength. **

Barney: I don't think the G-Man is fitting in with us.

Alyx: All he's been doing is sitting there for the lat 24 hours.

*Gordon nods*

Barney: Maybe he's not use to this place.

G-Man (from a distance): I want my briefcase back!

Vortigaunt: The G-Man's mind has shriveled.

**Barney's Confession: The G-Man has lost it. He's yelled about a briefcase! What a nutjob. Next Tribal Council he is gone 100% percent. Seriously what kind of guy fantasizes about a briefcase? It's not like it's his mother…if he has one. To be honest I don't even think he's human. **

*G-Man is shown in the fetal position*

G-Man: My briefcase. I miss you.

Starcraft Tribe Day 5

*Jim is out in the ocean trying to catch fish with his bare hands.*

**Jim's Confession: It is day 5 and we barely had any protein. The water that the fire gave us replenished my energy but I need food. So hopefully catching something will help this tribe. **

*He dives down and repeatedly attempts to grab a fish but they keep escaping his hands. He resurfaces*

Jim: Damn!

**Jim's Confession continued: They kept slipping out of my hands. I think I have spent like 3 hours down there but no luck. Damn things are slippery. **

Tassadar: Any luck?

Jim: No, not yet.

Tassadar: Well we are still well off. Nutrition is a worry but we shall pull through.

Jim: Well I wanted to be a provider.

Tassadar: Well you tried.

**Tassadar's Confession: I am a little worried about Jim. He seems a little depressed. Not sure if he thinks that he's next because he isn't in danger. He is one of the safest people on this tribe. He's strong, he's not lazy, and everyone seems to like him. **

*Duran is seen hunting snakes in the forest.*

**Duran's Confession: The snakes here are poisonous and very dangerous. So I had to use extreme caution. Still hunger is getting to me and I wanted that meat on them.**

*Duran sees a snake on a rock*

Duran: Come here little snake.

*he sneaks over and chops its head off*

Duran: Gotcha!

*Duran goes back to camp with his catch*

Jim: Wow you caught that

Duran: I know you were a little depressed but hopefully this will make it up.

Jim: Thanks

C&C Tribe Day 5

*Tanya is seen flirting with Arthas*

Tanya: So what is your favorite color?

Arthas: Blue

Tanya: Mine too. I just don't wear it a lot because people can easily spot it.

Arthas: I don't really care if they spot my color. I like to strike fear into my enemies before I kill them.

**Tanya's Confession: Me and Arthas have gotten really close over the past few days. It is getting harder and harder for me wanting to vote him out. I mean he is really a nice guy once you get to know him. **

Arthas: So what is your favorite weapon?

Tanya: Ummm the colt .45

Arthas: Long sword for me.

**Arthas's Confession: Tanya is an idiot. I can manipulate her easily. My muscles and strength can really woo her over. I know Illidan, Kane, and Thrall are looking to take me out but I'm hoping for a tribal switch and from there I can eliminate any of those three that follow me.**

Tagi Tribe Day 5

*Eliza and Jeff were relaxing on the beach*

Jeff: Seeing you in the previous seasons I know that you are great with puzzles.

Eliza: Yeah I am

Jeff: And I'm the strongest of this tribe.

Eliza: How about you and me form a two person alliance.

Jeff: Great, who should we target first if we lose immunity?

Eliza: Michelle. I don't trust her.

Jeff: Good so you me and Sean will vote for her.

**Eliza: I trust Jeff 100% now. We need him more than Michelle or Crystal. Sean has been a good provider so he's still useful. At first I thought Jeff was kind of lazy but he really has proved himself over the last couple of days that he is not.**

Jeff: You and me to the final 2 or 3

Eliza: Sounds good.

Jeff: Great.

**Jeff's Confession: I managed to pull Eliza in. Seeing her in her past two seasons she trusts people way too much. She trusted Ami and Chris and they backstabbed her. I wanted her because she would breakup the all female alliance. **

*Michelle and Crystal see's Jeff and Eliza talking*

Crystal: I'm worried

Michelle: Me too.

Crystal: I hope Jeff doesn't ally with her

Michelle: Those two have been really close

Crystal: Great she just screwed up our plans

**Michelle's Confession: Eliza is making us worried. She stopped hanging out with us and started to hang out with Jeff. Not just during the day but during the night as well. They both cuddle. I think me and Crystal have to change our plans. **

Reward\Immunity challenge

*The challenge is just like the one in Cook Islands where you need to build a boat and get fire then complete two puzzles to win*

Jeff: Welcome back Half-Life, C&C, and Tagi tribe. Take a look at the new Starcraft Tribe. Duke voted out in the last tribal council.

Alyx: No surprise there.

Jeff: Ok lets get to today's challenge. For this challenge you must run down the beach through a ditch with six planks and get to your disassembled boat. Using the planks you will assemble the boats and row to a platform. On the platform is a bag. Grab one of the bags and head back to the beach and disassemble your boat and head top the start where you will assemble a puzzle. Once the puzzle is assembled you will construct a ladder with your planks. First tribe to the top wins reward, which is comfort, a tarp, a hammock, two blankets and pillows. First three tribes wins immunity. Last tribe not up at the top has a date with me at tribal council. Since one tribe has four people each tribe must sit out one person.

Barney: We would like to sit out G-Man.

Kane: Me

Crystal: Me

Jeff: Ok G-Man, Kane, and Crystal take a seat at the bench everyone else to their spots. Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone runs out to their boats. Half-Life tribe gets to their boat first as Gordon is carrying most of the planks. They start to assemble their boat. Tagi tribe is next followed by Starcrat and C&C tribe.*

Jeff: All tribes are neck and neck.

*Tagi tribe was the first to assemble their boat closely followed by the Starcraft tribe*

Kerrigan: Come on guys lets go!

*C&C tribe and Half-Life tribe get their boats done and tribe to catch up with the other two tribe which are at the bags. Starcraft tribe get their bag and heads back as Tagi tribe was struggling*

Eliza: Get me closer!

Sean: I'm trying!

Jeff: Starcraft tribe has taken a commanding lead.

*Half-Life and C&C tribe both are struggling to get to the platform as the Starcraft tribe lands at the beach.*

Duran: Come on take apart the boat!

Jeff: Starcraft tribe is way ahead of everyone.

*The other three tribes grabs their bags and head back to the beach as the Starcraft tribe head to the first puzzle*

Tassadar: Ok it looks like a compass. North needs to be at the top.

*The other three tribes are neck and neck at the beach but they are struggling with taking the planks off the boats*

Alyx: Guys don't force it out you need to pull on it then lift them!

*Starcraft tribe completes their puzzle and starts assembling the ladder to the top.*

Jeff: Starcraft tribe are blowing out their opponenets!

*The other three tribes get back to the first puzzle as Starcratf tribe goes to the finish*

Jeff: Starcraft tribe wins comfort!

*Starcraft tribe cheers*

Jim: Great job team!

*The other three tribes finish with their puzzle and go onto the build their ladder*

Jeff: It's going to be close.

*C&C tribe quickly finishes and reaches the top followed closely by Tagi tribe. Half-Life tribe was also on the ladder but could not get up quickly enough*

Jeff: Tagi tribe C&C tribe wins immunity! Starcraft tribe come get your comfort and you get to pick someone from either Tagi or C&C to go to exile island. Who will it be?

Jim: Since Kane sat out he gets to go to exile island.

Jeff: Ok Kane a boat will take you to exiled island. Half-Life tribe I will see you at tribal council tonight.

Exile Island Day 6

*Kane arrives on exile island*

**Kane's Confession: Well the other tribe choose me to go to exile island. Most likely due to the fact that they think I am weak. I maybe the weakest physically but I have a genius mind and sending me to exile is the worst choice they could have made.**

*Kane arrives at a note*

Kane: Welcome to exile island. Here is the first clue to finding the hidden immunity idol. *he opens the note* If immunity is what you want back at camp…*He closes before reading the rest out loud*

Kane: It's back at camp.

**Kane's Confession: Once I get back to camp I will attempt to find the idol. I assume it is the same for all four tribes. I have no more information than it is at camp. It could be buried or hidden inside one of the landmarks. Either way I will find it.**

Starcraft Tribe Day 6

*The tribe came back with the pillows and blankets in their arms*

Duran: That was a good challenge right there!

Jim: Whoo!

Tassadar: This will help us during the cold nights now.

**Tassadar's Confession: We struggled during the first challenge. Now we managed to blow the other team away in the second challenge. Voting out Duke was the best decision we ever made. Now our moral is at an all time high, we showed that other tribes that we can work together, and best of all no more cold nights.**

*Jim and Duran are putting the tarp on the shelter*

Duran: I think our teamwork has improved since the first challenge.

Jim: Well Duke made us lost last challenge.

*Kerrigan was setting up the hammock.*

**Duran's Confession: Do not underestimate our tribe now. We have muscle, smarts, and teamwork. No one can stop us now. If we lost this challenge it would have been Kerrigan going home. Although this is a game of numbers and I would rather have Kerrigan than lose her. **

C&C Tribe Day 6

*Arthas was sitting on a log drinking coconut juice as the rest of the tribe worked.*

Illidan: I am so tired of him sitting on his ass.

Thrall: I know.

Illidan: I am going to go talk to him.

*Illidan approaches Arthas*

Illidan: Listen I need you to do some work.

Arthas: Why

Illidan: Because there is a ton of work to be done.

Arthas: Hey, I worked a little bit this morning.

Illidan: So did I. I am just asking you to put some more effort in camp.

Arthas: I don't need to work.

Illidan: Fine then you are gone next tribal.

Arthas: *stands up* You would not dare!

Illidan: I would. You are one of the laziest people I have ever met!

Arthas: *beep* you!

Illidan: The great prince is resorting to swearing now. Oh how mature! Oh I am so scared of you. Look at me I use the work *beep* I am a powerful prince. Look at my *beep*ing face an my *beep*ing *beep*.

**Illidan's Confession: I am so tired of Arthas's lazy ass! He just sits there doing nothing. He will be dethroned in the next few days. I know it.**

**Thrall's Confession: That fight was hilarious. Illidan showed Arthas who is boss. Me, Illidan, and Kane are planning to vote Arthas out in the next tribal council…whenever that will be. I know that we won't throw a challenge since it almost never works out for the tribe who throws it.**

*Arthas walks away*

**Arthas's Confession: I have had it with Illidan and this *beep*ing game. In fact I envy Kane. I rater be at exile than at camp. At exile I could do whatever I want with out having some Night Elf boss me around all day.**

Tagi Tribe Day 6

*The Tagi tribe was sitting around the fire except for Michelle was out fishing*

**Michelle's Confession: We got back from a tough win at the challenge today and all of my other tribe mates wanted to do was rest. I do not want to rest. I want to catch some fish. **

*She casts the superpole's line out and reels in a big fish*

Michelle: Oh my god I got one!

*She runs back to camp with the fish*

Michelle: I got a fish!

Eliza: You got a fish.

Sean: Great job!

Michelle: We have to cook it!

Jeff: Wow that is big.

*The fish starts to cook*

**Sean's Confession: Here we are sitting around the fire when Michelle comes in with this Ten Pound fish. I am surprised that the line did not snap. We are going to eat well on this tribe today.**

Half-Life Tribe Day 6

*Barney pulled Gordon and Alyx aside to talk to them*

Barney: Listen we need to get rid of the G-Man.

Alyx: I know. He's been a little out of it lately.

*Gordon nods*

Barney: Good so I can count on your votes.

Alyx: Yeah.

**Barney's Confession: With the G-Man gone we can finally get rid of the cancer of the tribe. He's been complaining about his lost briefcase like it was his best friend. **

Vortigaunt: The Alyx and the Freeman have agreed with our plan?

Barney: Yep, they are on board. We have their votes.

Vortigaunt: Good.

**Vortigaunt's Confession: I can always rely on the Freeman to have my back. He has never failed me before. And with the G-Man gone me and Barney took out a future threat.**

*The G-Man walks over to Alyx*

G-Man: I know I have been a little out of it lately but I am getting over it.

Alyx: I don't really believe you

G-Man: What if I told you that Barney and the Vortigaunt have a two person alliance. Just like you and Gordon.

Alyx: I have noticed it.

G-Man: Once I am gone both the Vortigaunt and Barney will vote for you next time we lose.

Alyx: Why is that?

G-Man: Because Gordon is better at challenges. Us three votes one of them out and you won't have to worry about a tiebreaker at the next tribal.

**G-Man's Confession: It is a bit of a gamble. I want to stay in this foolish game. Splitting up the Barney and Vortigaunt's alliance will be a start. I will show my briefcase that I can survive. I love you briefcase, I'm doing this for you.**

*The tribe picks up their torches and heads out to tribal council*

**Alyx's Confession: This maybe a harder tribal council than we thought. I am not sure whose side to take. Hopefully me and Gordon can make the right choice. **

Tribal Council.

Jeff: Come on in and grab a torch. *They grab their torches and sit down* So how is camp life?

Barney: We've been working together well at camp. Well four of us at least.

Jeff: Who isn't pulling their weight?

Barney: G-Man. He's been sitting on a rock yelling about how he misses his briefcase

Jeff: G-Man does that concern you at all?

G-Man: I never had a family or a pet. So that briefcase is like my son to me. It may sound crazy but it is just like losing a million dollars. It hurts.

Jeff: So what happened in the challenge today?

Vortigaunt: We had a lot of problems rowing and putting the puzzles together. I guess we were not as good of a team as we thought.

Jeff: Any solutions to the problem?

Vortigaunt: Learn from our mistakes and do better next time.

Jeff: G-Man how did the last six days treat you?

G-Man: I feel better than I did for the first five days.

Jeff: Gordon is this choice a tough one?

*Gordon nods*

Jeff: Man of a few words. Alyx how about you?

Alyx: It is a pretty easy choice now.

Jeff: Really?

Alyx: Not really. Me and Gordon have been running around all day because two sides want us to vote the other out.

Jeff: It is time to vote Gordon you are up first.

*Gordon votes*

*Alyx votes*

*vote hidden*

Alyx: Sorry about this. Hope you will understand. It was a difficult choice to make.

*Barney votes*

*G-Man votes*

*vote hidden*

G-Man: You tried to rally against me. I hope Alyx and Gordon have my back.

*Votigaunt vote*

*G-Man*

Vortigaunt: You are just a creepy person or thing. Good luck.

Jeff: Ok let me count the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted off will be asked the leave the area immediately. First vote

G-Man

Second vote

G-Man

Two votes G-Man

Third vote

Vortigaunt.

*Barney smiles*

Fourth vote

Vortigaunt

*Barney's smile fades quickly*

One vote left.

Second person voted out of survivor

Vort

Vortigaunt bring me your torch. *Vortigaunt comes up* The tribe has spoken *snuffs torch as the Vortigaunt walks away* You guys seem like a good group. Hope you do better next time.

Vortigaunt's Final Confession: I was a little shocked that the Alyx and Freeman would betray me. I guess I put to much trust in people in this game. The G-Man's mind is still there.

Voted for Vortigaunt: G-Man Alyx, Gordon

Voted for G-Man: Vortigaunt, Barney

Next time on Survivor:

Four tribes become two making the 18 castaways scramble to stay in.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate Game Survivor Episode 3

Half-Life Tribe Night 6

*The tribe came back to camp.*

Barney: This stinks. I was not expecting him to go.

Alyx: Sorry.

**Barney's Confession: Me and Vortigaunt were completely blindsided by that vote. And now it is just me. The G-Man is trouble and I know it. **

G-Man: Don't underestimate me.

Barney: Hey I thought you were the weakest mentally and physically.

G-Man: I got over the homesickness now I am in this game 100%

Barney: We will see.

**G-Man's Confession: Barney was upset that I managed to manipulate Alyx and Gordon to vote out his friend. This vote is not against Barney it was against the Vortigaunt. He was flying under the radar and would go far if I did not vote him out. Gordon is a powerful player, Alyx has a social game, and Barney is annoying. All three are noticeable.**

G-Man: Tomorrow we will catch some fish and cook them.

Alyx: Sounds like a great idea.

Half-Life Tribe Day 7

*The three men were out fishing as Alyx stayed behind and gathered shell fish*

**Alyx's Confession: One thing I have noticed in this game is the lack of females. My tribe has one. Starcraft tribe has one, C&C tribe has one, and Tagi tribe has three. That is six females compared to fourteen males. I am a little afraid that if the tribe ever merge they could pick off the females one by one. I trust Gordon enough that he will never vote for me. I am not sure about anyone else.**

*She picks up a couple of crabs from the beach*

Alyx: You are going into a stew.

*She looks over and sees the boat coming back*

Alyx: Did you guys catch anything?

Barney: One fish.

Alyx: Well guess what?

Barney: What?

Alyx: I caught a dozen crabs and a few other shell fish.

Barney: Great job! We have a meal.

**Barney's Confession: Alyx is a pretty smart girl. She opted to stay behind when I wanted all of us to catch fish. I guess her judgment was better since she caught way more food than the three of us in the last couple of hours. **

Starcraft Tribe Day 7

*Jim is seen wandering his island.*

**Jim's Confession: One thing I have noticed for the last 7 days is that there is a ton of rats and wild chickens on these islands. Chickens! Seriously I heard a rooster this morning and went to check it out and there it was a chicken. Before I could get to it the damn thing ran off. **

*A clucking noise was heard as Jim sneaks over to some bushes.*

Jim: There it is. That damn chicken.

*He holds a machete in his hand and waits*

Jim: I have to wait for it to get distracted.

*After several moments of waiting Jim runs over as the chicken runs into the brush.*

Jim: I got you!

*The chicken runs into a bush as Jim stabs the bush. Back at camp*

Jim: YEAH! I got it!

Duran: What did you get?

Jim: I got a chicken! *holds up a dead chicken*

Kerrigan: Wow.

Jim: I got a lucky stab at it. We are eating good tonight!

**Duran's Confession: Right now me and Jim are competing to see who can provide the tribe with better food. He finds some fruit, I get a snake, he gets a chicken, I have to get a shark, and if that happens he would probably find a whale. **

*The tribe cooks the chicken*

Duran: I wonder how many more are out there.

Jim: I don't know but we are pretty well off.

Tassadar: I know.

**Jim's Confession: This is pretty easy. There is no shortage of food on this island. There is fish in the ocean, snakes everywhere, fruit and coconuts in the trees, rice at camp, chickens in the jungle, and rats if you are desperate. If you are hungry than you don't deserve to be here because if you put in some effort in it you will have plenty of food. **

C&C Tribe Day 7

*Kane was looking around the landmarks for the Hidden Immunity Idol. He checks by the tree mail*

Kane: Is it by tree mail? No.

**Kane's Confession: I got a clue at exile island saying the idol is back at camp. So I started searching around the camp for it. It's not by the watering hole or by treemail. I think it could be buried in the ground. **

*Tanya looks over to Kane who is looking in the trees*

Tanya: What is he doing?

Thrall: I am not sure. Looking for food.

Tanya: Doesn't look like it.

**Tanya's Confession: I know Kane is looking for the hidden immunity idol. I am not stupid. The rest of the tribe does not realize it. The other three men are all muscular and no brain cells while the two people on this tribe that does not look like they are on steroids are the smart ones.**

*Kane goes over to Thrall*

Kane: Listen I know I can trust you right?

Thrall: Yes you can.

Kane: I can give you some info on the hidden Immunity idol.

Thrall: You know where it is?

Kane: Yes. It is at our camp somewhere.

Thrall: Why are you telling me this?

Kane: Because there might be a tribe switch later and it can help our numbers in the merge.

**Thrall's Confession: Kane came up to me and gave me his clue to the hidden immunity idol. It isn't much of a clue but it shows me that I can trust him. **

Tagi Tribe Day 7

*Crystal is out in the jungle with Michelle*

Crystal: I think Eliza is with the two guys

Michelle: I noticed it too.

Crystal: Wait…I see something.

*Crystal runs over and sees pineapples.*

Crystal: Pineapples!

**Crystal's Confession: Me and Michelle were out talking about Strategy when we came across pineapples. At least eight of them. And I found them!**

Crystal: I say we each eat one now and take the rest back to the tribe to share.

Michelle: Good idea.

**Michelle: Crystal is the only person I can trust right now. Eliza kind of broke that trust earlier when she decided to sleep with Jeff, hang out with Jeff, and even bath with Jeff. I think Sean noticed it too but I am not sure what his mind is thinking. **

*Back at camp Crystal and Michelle comes in with the pineapples.*

Crystal: Guess what we got!

Sean: Food!

Eliza: Oh my God! *Eliza takes one*

Crystal: There are only six so we need to ration them.

Jeff: Why? We can eat them right now and save our rice.

Crystal: If we can eat 2 a day we will be fine.

Jeff: I rather eat them all today.

Crystal: If we do I would rather save them for day with immunity.

**Jeff's Confession: Crystal is an alpha female and a total idiot. She thinks just because she found the pineapples that she can tell me what to do with them. Guess what I am more important to this tribe than you. You need me…bitch.**

Reward Challenge day 8.

*All the teams come in*

Host (changed his name due to confusion with the contestant Jeff Wilson): Welcome survivors. Take a look at the new Half-Life Tribe. Vortigaunt voted out of the last tribal council.

Crystal: Wow.

Host: Ok all tribes need to arrange themselves from most important to least important. I will give you a few minutes to decide.

*Few minutes pass by*

Host: For the Half-Life Tribe. Gordon was selected as the most important. Followed by Alyx, Barney, and G-Man.

**Barney's Confession: I don't feel bad at my position seeing where my tribe put me. I guess G-Man was next after all seeing him on the bottom. **

Host: For the Starcraft tribe. Duran, followed by Jim, Tassadar, and Kerrigan.

**Tassadar's Confession: I was surprised to see Duran on the top since Jim found the chicken and is the toughest. I am not surprised by my position thought.**

Host: For the C&C tribe. Thrall is first, followed by Kane, Illidan, Tanya, and Arthas.

**Illidan's Confession: I can see why Arthas and Tanya are at the bottom. They provided the least around camp. And I know I am at the middle because Arthas voted for me to be at the bottom. **

Host: And last Tagi tribe with Crystal as the most important followed by Jeff, Sean, Eliza, and Michelle.

**Jeff's Confession: Wait! Crystal is ahead of me! Who the hell voted for her to be at the top? I sure didn't.**

Host: Ok Gordon, Duran, Thrall, and Crystal I have a bag in my hands. There are four stones the orange ones mean you are the leaders of the new tribes.

*They all reach in and pull out a stone.*

Host: Ok reveal them *The show the stones* Gordon and Duran are the new leaders of their tribes. Now we will do a school yard pick. Who wants to choose first.

Duran: Let him choose first.

Host: Ok Gordon pick someone not from your tribe.

*Gordon frowns and points to Tanya*

Tanya: Yes!

Duran: Sean come here. I loved you in season 1.

Sean: Awesome!

Host: Now the people who are picked will get to choose. Tanya.

Tanya: We need some more muscle. Jim Raynor.

Jim: Alright.

**Jim's Confession: I am pretty glad to be on the tribe with Gordon. Us two are very strong and can easily win challenges**.

Sean: Alyx

*Alyx runs over to her new tribe and hugs Sean and Duran*

Jim: Crystal.

**Crystal's Confession: Our tribe seems to be picking on strength and skill in the challenges. Not sure what the other tribe is picking. Sean is older and not as strong.**

Alyx: Kane.

Kane: Yes!

**Kane's Confession: I was a bit disappointed to be on a weaker tribe. But still I feel we had the brains. **

Crystal: Barney

Barney: Yes I am with Gordon!

Kane: Tassadar

*Tassadar walks over*

Barney: Arthas.

Arthas: Yes! With the strong tribe!

Tassadar: Michelle.

Michelle: Yay *runs over and hugs her tribe.*

Arthas: Kerrigan

*Kerrigan walks over not saying anything*

Michelle: G-Man

G-Man: Great to be on a tribe.

Kerrigan: Eliza

**Eliza's Confession: I was so happy to be on the tribe full of strong people. That means we can easily win most of the challenges. Hopefully I won't be singled out as the weak player.**

G-Man: Jeff

Jeff: About time.

Eliza: Illidan

Illidan: Finally.  
Jeff: Thrall.

Thrall: Not sure why I am picked last.

Host: Ok. Everyone on Gordon's tribe is now called Half-Life tribe. And everyone on Duran's tribe is now part of Starcraft tribe. *He throws everyone their buffs* Here are your new buffs see you at Immunity.

Half-Life Tribe Day 8

*The newly formed tribe comes back. Many are a bit uneasy*

Illidan: That was pretty brutal twist.

Tanya: Yeah tell me about it.

**Illidan's Confession: The tribe got shuffled around. We kind a went with the stronger members. We have Gordon, Jim Raynor, Tanya, Crystal, Barney, Arthas, Kerrigan, Eliza and myself.**

Crystal: So is this the shelter?

Barney: Yes it is.

Crystal: It's a little small.

Barney: Well we should make it bigger.

**Tanya's Confession: When we got to the Half-Life tribe's camp we saw that they had a pretty good camp except that their shelter was small. There is nine people here not enough to fit in there.**

Tanya: *trying to tear down the supports* Come on tribe lets get to work.

Jim: I wanna know where the water is.

Tanya: Shelter is more important.

Barney: How about if me, Eliza, and Jim go out and get water and the rest help you.

Tanya: We need all of us.

**Jim's Confession: I can see right away that Tanya wants to be the leader she is barking orders out like crazy. We need water we are very low and the fire is almost out. **

*Jim and Eliza start to head out to the water*

Tanya: Where are you two going?

Jim: To get water

Tanya: We need shelter!

Jim: Well I am getting water and when we have water then I will help you.

Tanya: Get back here!

*Jim and Eliza walks off*

**Barney's Confession: We aren't even in camp for an hour and we are at each other's throats. It is pretty sad to see it. I am going to let everyone kill each other and keep out of the fighting.**

Starcraft Tribe Day 8

*The tribe came back to their camp*

**Michelle's Confession: Well we were shuffled around and I was split from my ally Crystal and stuck on a tribe with Jeff and Sean. **

Duran: First thing we have to do is improve the shelter. Or make another.

G-Man: I am for making another.

Duran: Good. So who should be the leader?

Kane: I elect you.

Tassadar: I second that.

Sean: Me too.

Alyx: Me too

Duran: Then I guess I am the leader. First thing first we will improve the shelter we have. Jeff?

Jeff: Yes?

Duran: You and Thrall go get some water. Alyx and Michelle I need you two to go get food since I know you two can climb easily. Everyone else lets improve the shelter.

**G-Man's Confession: Duran just took control of the tribe. He has done a good job actually ***Duran is shown tearing down the roof of the shelter as Kane is putting bamboo on the supports making the floor longer* **He might actually be one of the better leaders in the tribe. He is open minded and not too bossy.**

*Jeff is out with Thrall*

Jeff: I don't think Duran has authority bossing us around.

Thrall: We he was elected the leader.

Jeff: Still he needs you and me for the shelter.

Thrall: He elected us because we are the two strongest of the tribe. We can carry the water easily.

**Jeff's Confession: I think I should be the leader. I mean I am one of the strongest and as a personal trainer I have leadership ability. What does Duran have? I don't know. **

*Duran talks with Kane while gathering more wood for the shelter*

Duran: So how about you and me make an alliance.

Kane: Sounds good. I have Thrall on my side.

Duran: You, me, Thrall, Alyx, and Michelle maybe.

Kane: Sounds like a good alliance.

Duran: Who should we take out first?

Kane: Maybe Sean right now. It may change later.

**Duran's Confession: My plan is to make an alliance of five and vote out the other four. So far I found a few trustworthy people on this island. Kane is one of them. **

Half-Life Tribe Day 9

*Arthas and Tanya checks out treemail*

Arthas: What is that?

Tanya: Looks like a miniature roulette table.

**Arthas's Confession: Today in treemail all we got was a roulette table and nothing else. Hopefully my tribe can win. I mean we have most of the strong people why shouldn't we win?**

Starcraft Tribe Day 9

*They look at treemail*

Jeff: So is it a luck challenge?

Tassadar: Not sure.

Duran: Listen guys. We need to work together. They may have the stronger members but we have the brains and determination we can win and dominate the other tribe.

Illidan: Lets kick their asses.

**Alyx's Confession: Duran's plan is to motivate us and get us into the mood to win. Hopefully it will work. **

Immunity Challenge Day 9

Host: Well Survivors. Lets get to today's challenge. It is going to be an eating contest. I have this roulette table each with a different ingredient. There are ten spots. Each of you will throws the ball on the spinning roulette table when it stops I will take the ingredients and put them in this blender you will have to drink it. First one done scores a point. First tribe to five wins immunity. And to make it more interesting the order will how you were chosen. So Gordon and Duran you two are up first.

Duran: Great.

Host: Ok throw them

*They both throw the balls into the table.*

Host: Octopus and Sea Slug Guts *He puts an octopus tentacle and some sea slug guts and blends them*

Host: Hmm smells good.

*He pours the contents into two glasses*

Duran: Cheers *They both touch glasses and drinks both are really even but Gordon finishes his first.*

Host: Very close but Gordon wins barely.

Duran: Dang.

Host: Next up Tanya and Sean.

Tanya: Great. Bring it on!

*The throw their balls into the table*

Host: Fish and Octopus

*He blends them*

Host: Not as bad as the previous. Go!

*They both start to drink Tanya gags a bit as Sean quickly finishes*

Host: Starcraft tribe tires it up.

*Tanya spits*

Tanya: Yuck that stuff is gross

Sean: You will get use to it. I ate raw grubs before. This tastes better than those.

Host: Ok Third round. Jim Raynor against Alyx Vance.

Jim: Good luck

Alyx: Thanks

*They throws the balls onto the table*

Host: Milk and Sea cucumber *He blends them. Both Survivors starts to drink as Jim drinks it all in one chug.* Jim Raynor wins a point for Half-Life Tribe

Jim: Good try

Alyx: Thanks again

Host: Next up is Crystal and Kane

Crystal: Bring it on

*They throw the balls on the table*

Host: Squid and sea water. *He blends them and hands out the drinks* Go!

*Crystal and Kane drinks it. Kane gags and almost throws up as Crystal finishes the drink*

Crystal: Yeah!

Kane: I feel like I am going to be sick.

Host: Crystal extends the lead for Half-Life tribe. 3 to 1. Next up Barney vs. Tassadar.

(Note I know Tassadar doesn't have a mouth just pretend he does for this challenge)

Barney: Ready to win!

Host: Fish and squid *blends them*

*They both drink as Barney gets grossed out as Tassadar finishes his drink*

Tassadar: What were you saying?

Host: Tassadar wins a point for Starcraft Tribe. Now it's 3 to 2. Next two Arthas and Michelle. *balls land on coconut and squid* Ready drink

*Arthas sniffs it and tastes it*

Arthas: You expect me to drink this?

*Michelle slowly drinks it down*

Host: Michelle ties the game up.

Michelle: Yes!

Jim: Put some effort out their Arthas!

Host: Next two are Kerrigan and G-Man.

*The balls land on Octopus and Squid*

Host: Ok drink up. *G-Man drinks his in one big gulp*

Kerrigan: What the hell?!

G-Man: Do not underestimate me.

Host: Starcraft tribe leads 4 to 3. Eliza and Jeff are up.

Jeff: Sorry babe.

Host: The balls land on fish and rat *blends them* Ready go!

*Jeff starts to chug his down as Eliza struggles. Jeff quickly finishes*

Host: Jeff wins it for Starcraft tribe

Jeff: Yeah!

Host: Half-Life tribe I have nothing for you. See you tonight.

Half-Life tribe day 9

*The tribe comes back to camp. Many o the members were a little ticked off*

**Arthas's Confession: How could my tribe lose 4 in a row? I know I lost one of the four but we were ahead. That just ticks me off.**

Arthas: Eliza could you have put more effort in it?

Eliza: You barely touched yours.

Arthas: Well my tribe needs my strength. What do you have? Nothing. You offer nothing.

Eliza: I at least put effort in drinking it.

**Eliza's Confession: Arthas is a jackass. He blames me? There were four others that failed including him. He has got to go. I can not stand him.**

Eliza: Listen Kerrigan we need to get rid of Arthas.

Kerrigan: I know. Although he seems pretty strong.

Eliza: Not in today's challenge.

Kerrigan: I was thinking about taking out Tanya.

Eliza: Why?

Kerrigan: Because Arthas and Tanya have a two person alliance. We need to split that up.

Eliza: I see what you mean.

**Kerrigan's Confession: My plan is to get others to turn against each other. I see Tanya and Arthas as a threat so I turn them against each other. And with Arthas wimping out on the challenges it will put more hatred towards him and less to me. **

*Tanya is talking with Barney who is improving the shelter*

Tanya: I was thinking we should vote out Eliza.

Barney: She doesn't look very strong does she?

Tanya: No. You, me and Arthas should create an alliance.

Barney: I can get Gordon on our side.

Tanya: Good that is four.

Barney: With Gordon we can also get Jim on our side and try to get Crystal.

Tanya: Great idea.

**Tanya's Confession: I am currently creating an alliance with Barney, Gordon, and hopefully we can have at least five people. Crystal I don't really trust at the moment but the more the merrier. **

Barney: So we need you in our alliance.

Jim: I don't really want to be in an alliance with Arthas.

Barney: Well we have five people so unless you join us you will be vulnerable.

**Jim's Confession: I knew ahead of time that people might try to manipulate me. So far it hasn't really worked. I know that no one would join the Arthas, Barney, Tanya alliance. So I'll try to set up a counter alliance and see where that goes. **

*The tribe starts gathering their stuff and heads to tribal council*

**Arthas's Confession: Tanya assured me that I am in a solid alliance. Hopefully she is correct since I am a little afraid that it may be me going home tonight and not Eliza. **

Tribal Council Day 9

Host: Welcome. For those who don't have a torch please take one. Ok lets get started. So Arthas what happened in the challenge?

Arthas: Well the stuff was pretty gross.

Host: You did not even try.

Arthas: I gave it a little taste and it was awful. Like rotten meat plus vomit.

Jim: They all tasted like that but we all at least tried to drink them.

Host: Barney how do you like the new tribe.

Barney: Well we got some of the stronger people. We have Gordon, Arthas, Jim, Tanya, Crystal, Kerrigan, and Illidan.

Host: But you lost.

Barney: When we get into the more physical challenges we will dominate.

Host: Crystal do you think you will dominate

Crystal: One challenge proves nothing. So anything can happen.

Host: Tanya and complaints about the tribe.

Tanya: Well our leader has said almost nothing.

Jim: I really don't think he said anything in the last 9 days.

Host: Gordon do you ever talk?

*Gordon shrugs*

Host: Jim what will you base you vote on tonight?

Jim: I base my vote on what ever will make our tribe stronger.

Host: Kerrigan how about you?

Kerrigan: I will vote out the person who I think will contribute the least to our tribe.

Host: Illidan do you trust anyone in this game?

Illidan: Arthas.

Host: Why?

Illidan: I don't trust anyone who is lazy or whines a lot.

Arthas: I am not a whiner.

Illidan: Oh the smoothie was too icky. Oh I don't want to drink it. Look at me I have muscles but never use them.

Arthas: Shut up Illidan

Illidan: I am the great prince who could not save his kingdom. Boo hoo.

Host: Eliza you look a little scared

Eliza: Well I am afraid of getting voted out and the fact that both Illidan and Arthas are right beside me.

Host: It is time to vote Gordon you are up.

*Gordon votes*

*Tanya votes*

*Eliza*

Tanya: Sorry Eliza I know you are a nice girl but you need to get some muscle in your body.

*Jim votes*

*Crystal votes*

*Barney votes*

*Arthas votes*

*Eliza*

Arthas: Goodbye you little brat.

*Kerrigan votes*

*Tanya*

Kerrigan: I need to split you and Arthas up. You seem a lot stronger than Arthas.

*Eliza votes*

*Tanya*

Eliza: I rather have it not be me. Too bad you choose the wrong guy to ally with.

*Illidan votes*

Host: Ok let me count the votes. *Grabs the urn* Person voted out with be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote.

Eliza

Second vote

Tanya

Third vote

Tanya

Fourth vote

Eliza

Two votes Tanya two votes Eliza

Eliza

Tanya

Tanya

Third person vote out of Survivor

Tanya

*Tanya walks over with her torch* Tanya the tribe has spoken *Snuffs her torch as Tanya leaves* Hopefully what you guys say is true. That your physical strength can win you some challenges. Head back to camp.

Tanya's Last Confession: Well my plan backfired. I thought allying with Arthas would give me an advantage but it did not quite work out. Good luck Half-Life tribe.

Vote Chart

Voted for Tanya: Gordon, Jim, Crystal, Kerrigan, Eliza, Illidan

voted for Eliza: Tanya, Arthas, Barney

Next Time on Survivor

Barney ruffles some feathers.

Barney: Listen I did not want to do that!

Illidan: You screwed us over!

Barney: I really feel bad for what I did

And Tassadar starts creeping out some of the girls.

Alyx: I can't tell what he is up to but he tries to sleep close to me.

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to vote for you favorite castaway.


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate Game Survivor Episode 4

Last time on Survivor. The tribe shuffled creating two tribes of 9. On Half-Life tribe there was much tension between the players while on Starcraft tribe Duran took the lead and earned the respect of his tribe while Jeff wanted the leadership instead. In a disgusting food challenge Starcraft Tribe made a comeback and won sending Half-Life Tribe to Tribal council where Kerrigan wanted Tanya gone since she and Arthas had a two person alliance. Kerrigan got her wish and Tanya was blindsided. 17 are left who will be voted out next?

_Half-Life Tribe Day 9_

*The tribe comes back into camp Arthas is angry*

Arthas: What the hell happened back there?

Jim: Your girlfriend got voted out.

Arthas: Why?

Jim: Because you are more useful to us for now.

Arthas: Don't be an ass.

Jim: I have known you for two days and I already hate your guts.

**Arthas's Confession: Jim needs to go. We come back and he insults me. This tribe will pay for voting out Tanya. I can guarantee it. Gordon, Jim, Illidan, and Eliza will pay. I will make sure of it. **

Jim: We may keep you around if you would get off your ass and do some work

Arthas: *beep* you

Jim: How mature. I have seen Marines with better language than you.

**Jim's Confession: Arthas is completely useless. He does nothing but whines and complain. There are 6 others in this tribe which I like and 1 which I hate. Arthas is that one.**

*Gordon pokes the fire a bit as Crystal shakes her head*

**Crystal's Confession: The too big boys of the tribe started dueling it out. This is getting out of hand. If a tribe hates each other we will lose. I have seen it happen in my season. No matter how strong we are if we don't act like a team we will be picked off one by one.**

_Starcraft Tribe Night 9_

*The tribe was asleep as Tassadar puts his arm over Michelle's body*

Michelle: Hey watch your arm.

Tassadar: I am cold.

Michelle: Get your own warmth.

*Tassadar reaches over for Alyx*

Alyx: Not me either!

**Alyx's Confession: It is cold out here and to make matters worse Tassadar keeps getting close to me a Michelle. It is getting really creepy. I mean we are not very big we can not warm you up. We are not some kind of play things.**

*Tassadar tries to grab Alyx again. She sighs and gets out of the shelter*

Alyx: Pig

*Jeff is heard laughing*

Jeff: You almost had her. Keep trying.

**Jeff's Confession: I like Tassadar. He is quiet but he is intelligent. We became fast buddies and I think the girls should keep us buff men warm.** *laughs a bit*

Kane: Jeff that was pretty terrible. We need her.

Jeff: Yeah whatever dude.

**Kane's Confession: Jeff is trouble. He does not seem to respect women and he complains about Duran's leadership. I really don't care how tough he is. That kind of attitude is not welcomed here.**

_Half-Life Tribe Day 10_

*Barney is trying to fix up the shelter with Illidan*

Illidan: Don't cut that vine

*Barney cuts the vine as the shelter collapses*

Illidan: Damn it! All that work for nothing.

Barney: Sorry

Illidan: *Beep*

**Barney's Confession: Well I did something terrible and I felt bad about it. I thought he said cut the vine. It was a terrible mistake. **

Barney: I thought you said cut the vine.

Illidan: I said don't cut the vine.

Barney: Sorry

Illidan: It's ok. I'm sorry for yelling. It's cool.

**Illidan's Confession: I lost my cool on Barney. I know he screwed up but he did destroy three days worth of work on the shelter. Luckily me and a few others rebuilt it.**

*Illidan and Gordon assembles the roof of the new shelter*

Illidan: By tomorrow this shelter will be complete.

Jim: Yeah this is looking great

_Starcraft Tribe Day 10_

*Kane is searching around the camp*

**Kane's Confession: Back at Exile Island I got a clue to the hidden immunity idol. All I know is that it is back at camp. I am searching all of the landmarks but so far I have found nothing. My thought is that it is buried and only going back to exile will I get another clue.**

*Jeff is watching as Kane pokes around the shelter.*

**Jeff's Confession: I don't trust Kane at all. Throughout the day he was searching for something. I guess it is the hidden immunity idol. My only strategy is to go around and try and find that idol as well.**

*Jeff starts going around searching the landmarks. Kane watches with Duran.*

Duran: What do you think he is doing?

Kane: Looking for the hidden immunity idol.

Duran: Here?

Kane: It is at camp. Unfortunately for Jeff I looked everywhere he is looking.

Duran: Hehe

**Duran's Confession: Me and Kane formed a tight alliance. We were looking to get Alyx and Thrall in it as well. We were also are looking at getting Michelle or the G-Man aboard whichever one we can trust more. I am not sure if Michelle is alliance with Jeff and Sean.**

Duran: So you and me to the final what?

Kane: final four then it is every man for himself.

Duran: Sounds good.

_Half-Life Tribe Day 11_

*Gordon is finishing up on the shelter*

**Gordon's Confession: …** *Gordon gives a thumbs up and draws a house on the sand*

Jim: Looking good.

Eliza: Yeah

**Jim's Confession: It was hard work but we managed to get the shelter rebuilt. Now all we need is a tarp and we would be perfect.**

_Reward Challenge Day 11_

*Six small platforms with ropes and pulleys as well as bags of sand are seen.*

Host: Welcome Starcraft tribe take a look at the new Half-Life tribe. Tanya voted out last tribal council.

Michelle: Was not expecting that.

Host: Ok let's get to today's challenge. In front of you are 6 platforms each with two pulleys. Six people from each tribe will hold up the bags of sand. Each bag is 15 pounds. Two people will place the bags on a hook attached to the pulley. If one person drops some weight the people on the platform are out. The tribe with two people left standing wins reward. You are playing for easier camp life. A tarp, tools, ropes, lantern, fuel, hooks, and a bag of beans. Lets choose our positions and Starcraft you need to sit one person out.

G-Man: I will sit out.

Host: Ok G-Man is sitting out. *minutes latter* Ok the people on Half-Life tribe holding the weight are. Gordon and Jim. Crystal and Illidan, Kerrigan and Arthas. The people putting the weight on are Eliza and Barney. For Starcraft tribe the people holding the weight are. Duran and Jeff, Thrall and Tassadar, Sean and Kane. The people placing the weight are Alyx and Michelle. Lets get going. Who getting the weight first?

Michelle: Gordon and Jim.

Eliza: Sean and Kane

*They put the weight on them*

Host: Both Tribes taking a different angle.

*A few more weights latter*

Host: Ok here is where we stand. Gordon and Jim have 45 pounds while Crystal, Illidan, Kerrigan, and Arthas have 15. Sean and Kane have 45 pounds while Duran and Jeff have 30.

Jeff: My arm is getting tired.

Duran: Don't give up.

*Jeff drops his weight*

Host: After only thirty pounds Jeff drops his weight. Duran and Jeff are out. Time for more weight. Gordon and Jim get another 15 pounds while Kane and Sean get another as well bringing them all to 60.

*Kane struggles*

Host: Kane is struggling but hanging on. Time for more weight. Kerrigan and Arthas getting 15 brings them up to 30. While Thrall and Tassadar gets their first 15. Kerrigan how is that weight feeling?

Kerrigan: I can go on all day.

*More time passes by*

Host: Ok Crystal and Illidan has 45 pounds. While Thrall and Tassadar have 45 as well.

*Crystal drops her weight*

Host: Crystal drops her weight. Crystal and Illidan are out. *Kane drops his as well* Kane is suddenly out. Starcraft tribe have only Thrall and Tassadar left. Time for more weight. *Kerrigan and Arthas gets 15 pounds more. Thrall and Tassadar go up to 60. pounds. *Tassadar drops his weight*

Host: Half-Life tribe wins reward!

Jim: Yes!

Host: Gather your stuff and choose one person to go to exile island.

Jim: G-Man since he sat out.

Host: G-Man head out to exile everyone else go back to camp and see you at immunity.

_Half-Life tribe Day 11_

*The tribe comes back with the stuff*

Arthas: Yeah that's how we win it! Kicked their asses!

Jim: Have to agree with you there.

**Arthas's Confession: We won reward today. It was so sweet. We got a lot of stuff to make camp nicer. The tarp was the best thing because we have a roof over our heads that can keep out the rain.**

*They start putting the tarp up*

Barney: Now tie that corner

Arthas: Ok got it.

**Barney's Confession: Arthas is finally working. I guess he decided that he would be better around camp since Tanya was voted off. But I also think that he is adapting to the environment. **

*Arthas walks with Barney*

Arthas: We still in an alliance?

Barney: Yeah?

Arthas: Good. We should get Kerrigan on our side as well.

Barney: Maybe the two Tagi tribe members as well.

*Jim walks with Gordon to get some water*

Jim: So we should knock off Arthas next and then Barney maybe?

*Gordon nods*

Jim: Great. You and me to the final 3.

**Jim's Confession: I am feeling really good right now. I have a strong alliance and we are starting to win. One more loss and Arthas is out of here…even though I don't want to lose. I actually hope we dominate because I hate going to tribal council. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 11_

*The tribe comes back to camp. A few people were a little ticked off*

Duran: We did our best guys.

Sean: I know. They have some of the strongest guys on their team.

Jeff: Well in my opinion I think we could have done better

Kane: What do you mean by that?

Jeff: I was saying that some of us could have held more weight.

Kane: You dropped yours at 30 pounds. Me and Tassadar held ours at 60 pounds.

Jeff: Hey. I meant…

Kane: You claim to be the strongest and look what happened you fell apart at 30! I held out until 60. So blame yourself.

Jeff: They have stronger members.

Kane: Strength has nothing to do with that challenge. It's willpower. You obviously have no willpower. Just like the season you were on. You twisted your ankle and asked to be voted out. I would never ask to be voted out. Never.

Jeff: Kane seriously I don't want to talk about it.

**Kane's Confession: I blew up on Jeff today. He really was getting on our nerves. He gave up in the challenge. I'm not strong physically as he is and I held twice as much weight. I think he's trouble and he needs to get his act together.**

Jeff: I think you showed your true colors Kane.

Kane: Most of us did not like your effort around camp and in the challenges. Either put 100% in or shut up about everyone else's efforts.

**Jeff's Confession: Kane is trouble. On the outside he is a hard working and friendly but on the inside he is pure evil. The problem is he is a smart guy which makes him the biggest threat. Same with Duran. He is our leader who acts friendly but really is evil. I can tell. **

*Jeff talks with Tassadar*

Jeff: We need to get either Kane or Duran off next Tribal Council.

Tassadar: I kind of agree.

Jeff: So do you think we should throw the challenge?

Tassadar: Throw the challenge?

Jeff: Yeah. We can probably rally to get Duran off.

Tassadar: I can talk with a few people and hint it.

Jeff: Great

**Tassadar's Confession: Jeff wants to throw the challenge. Throwing the challenge is an awful idea really. This is a game of numbers. If we throw the challenge we could go in a tail spin plus there are two or three of us and six of them. We can't vote out either of them if we don't have the numbers. **

*Jeff talks with Michelle*

Jeff: So if we can throw the challenge we can vote out Kane or Duran and have control of the tribe.

Michelle: You sure?

Jeff: Yeah, we have the numbers.

Michelle: I will think about it.

*Michelle walks over to Thrall*

Michelle: Just so you know Jeff and Tassadar are planning to throw the challenge so don't listen to them.

Thrall: Thanks

**Michelle's Confession: Jeff comes over to me and slyly tells me that we need to throw the challenge. I will not throw the challenge. I am sorry but no. Throwing challenges this early is stupid. So told everyone about his plan.**

*Michelle is by Duran and Alyx*

Alyx: Is he going to throw it?

Michelle: Yes

Duran: How stupid can he be?

Michelle: I am not sure

**Thrall's Confession: I heard Jeff was trying to convince people that throwing the challenge are wise. I almost never work. Thailand they did it and the tribe ended up getting picked off one by one. In Pearl Islands the tribe threw the challenge and lost three immunity challenges in a row. Cook Islands they threw it and the tribe lost 3 members in a row. Fact is throwing challenges is the worst idea ever. **

_Exile Island Day 11_

*The G-Man arrives at exile island*

**G-Man's Confession: I was sent to Exile Island because I sat out in the challenge. It is an inhospitable place where only two good things can happen.**

*G-Man takes a look at the clue*

G-Man: It is back at camp and it is buried.

**G-Man's confession continued: The clue to the hidden immunity challenge and I am alone. Only good things about exile island.**

*G-Man is drawing pictures of his briefcase in the sand*

G-Man: I am fighting for you briefcase. *he wipes a tear from his eye*

_Half-Life Tribe Night 11_

*It starts to rain hard as thunder was heard in the background*

Jim: Wow it is really pouring.

Crystal: I know

Jim: Good thing we won this tarp.

**Jim's Confession: I am so glad we have this tarp. Just a few hours after we won it rain starts to come down. I feel sorry for the other tribe. **

Arthas: Some of the tarp is not covering the edges.

Jim: Then scoot closer

Arthas: Hell no.

**Arthas's Confession: If I ever get control of this tribe I will not let people like Jim, Gordon, and Illidan in this shelter. They are the three people I want out. I have formed a bond with Barney and Kerrigan and we were looking at either Eliza or Crystal to be our fourth member, maybe even get both of them on my side. But I need time when they are free to make my move. **

_Half-Life Tribe Day 12_

*it is morning and the rain is still coming down as the tribe is in their shelter.*

Barney: Will this rain ever stop?

Jim: Probably

Illidan: I think probably later today.

Arthas: I hope it ends by time we leave for the challenge.

**Illidan's Confession: I have the feeling it is going to be an ugly immunity challenge today. Aside from the rain a few of us are pretty irritated right now and the immunity challenge will have us vent our anger. **

_Immunity Challenge_

*Three areas are roped off on a beach. As the castaways walk in*

Host: Welcome. Here is G-Man back from exile island.

Duran: Welcome back

G-Man: Thanks

Host: Today's challenge is simple. There are three places on the beach roped off in the area roped off is a bag. Your job is to unbury the bag and bring it over to your mat. First team to two wins. We will have three people go at each round. Half-Life Tribe someone will go twice. Who will it be?

Jim: Gordon.

Host: Ok Gordon will go twice. Everyone else strategize on which three are going first. *Minutes later* Ok first three going for Half-Life Tribe are Gordon, Kerrigan, and Jim. For Starcraft Tribe it is Jeff, Michelle, and G-Man. Umm Starcraft tribe why is two of your weaker players going?

Duran: Because I found out that Jeff is trying to throw the challenge. *Jeff's eyes go wide*

Jeff: You liar!

Duran: So we decided to send two of our weaker players out so Jeff won't screw over our stronger players.

Host: Ok Survivors ready…go!

*All six runs out to the first area and starts to dig.*

Host: Everybody is hustling. Even Jeff.

Jeff: Damn it Duran!

Host: First time anyone revealed about someone throwing the challenge to everyone.

Jeff: I have it! *Jeff gets the bag out*

Host: Jeff has the bag and going back

*Gordon tackled Jeff as Jim grabs the bag and runs back. Michelle tries to stop him but Jim easily pushes her off and gets on the mat*

Host: Half-Life Tribe wins a point! *Next three line up* Next three to go for Half-Life Tribe are Arthas, Crystal, and Eliza. For Starcraft tribe it is Duran, Thrall, and Sean. Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone but Eliza runs towards the area.*

Host: Eliza is holding back. Trying to save her energy.

*The five start to dig. Thrall finds the bag and starts to run with it. Eliza tries to stop him but he shoves her out of the way. Crystal grabs Thrall making him fall onto the beach Arthas is chasing Duran*

Thrall: Duran!

*Sean tackles Arthas as Duran takes the bag and runs*

Host: Duran has a clear path to his mat

*Duran crosses his mat*

Host: Starcraft tribes gains a point. New point wins!

Duran: Great job team.

Sean: Thanks

Host: For Half-Life Tribe it is Barney, Gordon agian, and Illidan. For Starcraft tribe it is Alyx, Kane, and Tassadar. Survivors ready…go!

*All six run out to dig.*

Host: All six are hustling to get that bag.

*Tassadar finds the bag and starts to run. Gordon on Illidan jump on him*

Host: Tassadar finds the bag but does not get very far.

*Alyx and Kane tries to pull Gordon and Illidan off as Barney comes over and tries to take the bag. Alyx runs over and tackle Barney. Gordon however shoves Kane away and grabs the bag and runs to the mat*

Host: Half-Life Tribe wins immunity!

Jim: Yes! *Jim high fives Gordon*

Host: Half-Life tribe you are safe from tonight's vote. Starcraft tribe I will see you at Tribal Council.

*The tribes head out to their camps*

**Duran's Confession: Weather or not Jeff tried to lose his effort around camp and the challenges are enough to get him voted out. I really do not know what he was thinking when he started tell people to throw the challenges.**

_Starcraft Tribe Day 12_

*The tribe came back to camp*

Duran: Close game.

Thrall: Yeah, we did pretty good.

**Alyx's Confession: We lost a tough immunity challenges today. We were the underdogs coming in since we found out Jeff was planning on throwing the challenge to get rid of Duran. When Duran announced that Jeff was plotting to throw the challenge Jeff actually put effort in. Too bad we still lost.**

*Jeff is seen with Sean and Tassadar*

Jeff: We need to stick together and take out Duran.

Sean: I don't know. Duran is doing a good job.

Tassadar: Yeah

Jeff: But he will be tough to beat when we merge.

**Jeff's Confession: I think I dug my own grave today by plotting to throw immunity. I am not giving up though. Although my alliance is not real sure on voting out Duran.**

Sean: Why not take someone else out that is weak like G-Man?

Jeff: Because he is not a threat.

Tassadar: I think Kane is a bigger threat.

Jeff: We need to cut the head off the chicken.

**Sean's Confession: I really do not like the way Jeff is playing. We need to keep our tribe strong not weak. Duran is a big asset to us. **

Tassadar: Kane is his second in command.

Jeff: I know *Jeff sighs*

Tassadar: We need to vote off Kane.

**Tassadar's Confession: Jeff won't listen to me. We have a better chance to take out Kane than Duran but he refuses to listen. I am voting my own way.**

*Alyx, Kane, Thrall, and Duran are in a group talking*

Alyx: So Jeff first?

Duran: Yes

Alyx: Good. I am tired of him and Tassadar always trying to use me and Michelle as a pillow or blanket.

Kane: They have no respect to women.

Thrall: I am just angry at Jeff's cowardly plot.

**Duran's Confession: The four of us decided on voting Jeff out tonight followed by Tassadar. He is strong but he is just too much of a liability to keep around.**

*Alyx goes and talks with Michelle*

Alyx: How would you feel about voting out Jeff?

Michelle: I would be with you 100%.

Alyx: Good

Michelle: I am tired of him and Tassadar always harassing us.

**Alyx's Confession: There are only two girls on this tribe so we feel really outnumbered and it feels that a couple of the males…mainly Jeff and Tassadar think they can push us around. Good news is the other males have no plans to take me and Michelle out. I wish I was on a tribe with more people like Duran, Kane, and Thrall. They are very respectful towards the other gender. **

*The tribe gets their torches and heads out to tribal council*

**Jeff's Confession: I feel like I need a miracle to get out of this tribal council alive. The only two I can put any trust in is Tassadar and Sean but even they seem very distant. I don't blame them, not one wants to ally with someone who plotted to throw the challenge.**

_Tribal Council _

Host: Welcome Starcraft Tribe. For those who haven't yet grab a torch. Ok lets get straight to what I heard at immunity. Jeff what is this about throwing the challenge?

Jeff: Well I kind of planned to throw the challenge.

Host: Why?

Jeff: Because I wanted to get rid of Duran.

Duran: Kind of backfired didn't it?

Jeff: Up yours.

Host: Duran why do you think Jeff hates you?

Duran: I think because he is in attack the leader mode. Anything I do he is against. If I say the sky is blue he would disagree and call it orange.

Jeff: That is not true.

Duran: That's what I think it is

Host: Sean do you think this tribe is weaker?

Sean: Physically, yes but mentally we stronger.

Host: Thrall do you agree with Sean.

Thrall: Well we have me, Duran, and Sean as our strong men compared to Illidan, Gordon, Jim, and Arthas on the other tribe. On the other hand Alyx, Michelle, G-Man and Kane are our smart ones.

Host: You left out Jeff and Tassadar.

Thrall: Tassadar is a combination of both and Jeff lacks all of the above.

Jeff: I do not. I am strong.

Thrall: You have muscles. But you lack the willpower to use it.

Host: Alyx how is camp life?

Alyx: Well during the nights me and Michelle get kind of annoyed with Jeff and Tassadar always harassing us.

Host: Jeff you seem to get a lot of hatred in this tribe

Jeff: Well I know I am a goner so I am going to say this nice and clear. Duran you are fake. Kane you are an evil *beep*. Alyx go *beep* people on the street. Michelle I know you *beep*ed people in Fiji. G-Man you are creepy dude. And Thrall why don't you take your green ass and stuff our tribe flag in it.

Host: I guess it is time to vote. Duran you are up first.

*Duran votes*

**Jeff**

Duran: No apologies you deserve this vote I don't care if we lose strength you are just to much of a liability.

*Kane votes*

*Alyx votes*

**Jeff **

Alyx: Maybe I can get some sleep without you harassing me.

*Sean votes*

**Thrall**

Sean: Sorry but I can't vote for Jeff. This is a throw away vote.

*Tassadar votes*

**Kane**

Tassadar: I think you are a bigger threat than Duran. I do not fear you.

*Michelle votes*

*G-Man votes*

*Jeff votes*

**Duhran**

Jeff: Duran go *beep* yourself

*Thrall votes*

**Jeff**

Thrall: Coward.

Host: Ok let me count the votes *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote…

**Jeff**

Second vote

**Duhran**

1 vote Jeff 1 vote Duran

**Thrall**

**Kane**

**Jeff **

**Jeff**

3 votes Jeff 1 vote for Duran, Kane, and Thrall

Fourth Person voted out of Survivor

**Jeff**

Jeff bring me your torch. *Jeff walks up* Jeff the tribe has spoken.

Jeff: See you all very soon

Host: Let's hope you don't need his strength for future challenges. You can all head back out to camp.

**Jeff's Final Confession: Well I did a very stupid thing and plotted to throw the challenge. What I said at Tribal Council was me wanting to get one more bite out of the tribe before I go. Good luck you all need it.**

Voted for Jeff: Duran, Kane, Thrall, Alyx, Michelle, G-Man

Voted for Duran: Jeff

Voted for Thrall: Sean

Voted for Kane: Tassadar

Next Time on Survivor Arthas starts to plot an overthrow of the leadership.

Arthas: Gordon is going down. I don't care if I have to burn down the tribe to do it.

While Kane and Michelle form a relationship.

Kane: Michelle is a nice girl.

Michelle: Kane is such a great guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ultimate Game Survivor Episode 5

Last time on Survivor. Barney messed up the shelter for Half-Life Tribe. While on Starcraft tribe Michelle and Alyx felt that Tassadar and Jeff were being a little too close to them. Half-Life Tribe won reward and immunity taking Starcraft tribe to tribal. The tribe exposed Jeff's plan to throw immunity and decided to vote him out. 16 are left who will be voted out next.

_Starcraft Tribe Night 12_

*The tribe came back to camp.*

Sean: Just so you guys know I threw my vote away because I did not like Jeff's plan.

Tassadar: Me too.

Duran: It's cool. Don't worry.

**Tassadar's Confession: At tribal council I voted for Thrall. It was not a throwaway vote like I claimed. Thrall is a huge threat. He is like James all muscle and very likeable. Tassadar voted for Kane because Kane is a huge mental threat. We must get those two out before the merge.**

Sean: I felt that Jeff throwing the challenge was a lousy choice in my opinion.

Kane: Well at least he is gone.

Sean: We are still 8 strong.

Alyx: Yes we are. Hopefully it will stay that way.

**Kane's Confession: Jeff is gone now which is a huge relief on our part. He was a liability with his scheming. We did not want to keep someone who would throw challenges on our tribe.**

*Tassadar goes out with Sean*

Tassadar: Ok, we need a plan right now. It is six vs. two.

Sean: I think the other six are strong.

Tassadar: G-Man might come to our side.

Sean: He might be a good ally.

*In the bushes nearby was Alyx*

**Alyx's Confession: I saw Sean and Tassadar sneak off into the woods. Since its dark out they thought they were safe. ***Alyx is still listening to the two* **So I heard they wanted to get G-Man on their side. Too bad G-Man is on my side.**

_Half-Life Tribe Day 13_

*Gordon is out fishing. He catches a few fish and brings them back to camp*

Jim: All right Gordon!

Eliza: Great catch.

*Arthas looks over from the shelter*

**Arthas's Confession: In order to get control of the tribe I need to take out the leader. I have Kerrigan and Barney. I think Eliza and Crystal may join me.**

*Arthas goes out with Crystal and Eliza to get water*

Arthas: Listen I know Illidan, Jim, and Gordon are tight. If we take them out we take out the three greatest threats in the game.

Eliza: How far will you take us?

Arthas: Final 4 guaranteed. Illidan will take Thrall and Kane. Jim will take Duran. Gordon will take G-Man and Alyx. So you two will probably last until the final 7 or 8. With me you two will last until the final four at least.

Crystal: I need to thin about it.

Eliza: Me too.

**Crystal's Confession: Arthas came to me and Eliza with a final four deal. How stupid does he think we are? If I go with him it would be just to take out the three biggest threats in the game and switch in the merge. I know Arthas will not take me to the final 4. **

**Eliza's Confession: Arthas is a snake but I have to trust him. My ass is on the line right now. Going with Arthas may save me until the merge. I have to trust him.**

*Illidan is off with Jim collecting coconuts*

Illidan: So who is going next?

Jim: Arthas definably

Illidan: I am tired of him doing nothing.

Jim: Exactly. I think Crystal and Eliza are with us.

Illidan: So us five vs. their three.

**Illidan's Confession: Arthas is one of the laziest survivor's ever. He lies around thinking he's king of the island. Never putting effort in the challenges. Taking him out will be the best decision ever. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 13_

*Sean is setting up logs on the beach.*

**Sean's Confession: The main problem with Survivor is it is pretty boring on the island. With our work pretty much done I decided to create a few games. In my season I made a bowling ally. This season I am making target practice. **

Duran: What is this?

Sean: Something fun to do. We take the coconuts and try to knock off the logs. You have five shots and the thinner the log the more points you get.

Thrall: Sounds interesting.

Sean: Lets try it.

*Thrall throws a coconut missing everything.*

Thrall: Damn!

*G-Man throws knocking down the thinnest log*

G-Man: Yay. I did it.

Sean: G-Man scores five points.

*Alyx throws taking out two logs*

Sean: Alyx scores 7 points.

**Kane's Confession: Sean is the creative guy in our tribe. He is off creating games in his spare time. It may seem childish but it is a lot of fun. **

*Kane throws and misses*

Sean: The winner is Alyx with 26 points!

Alyx: What do I win?

Sean: The coconuts.

Alyx: Yay!

**Alyx's Confession: I feel like I am part of the tribe. I am a female in a tribe dominated by males. Usually females get voted out for being weaker. Yet, me and Michelle are excellent at the challenges. We are both agile and smart. I mean I came in first in the game today while Michelle came in 3****rd**** behind G-Man. **

*Sean and Duran are playing catch with a coconut*

_Half-Life Tribe Day 14_

*Barney is out exploring the jungle with Kerrigan when they come across a chicken*

Barney: Is that a chicken?

Kerrgian: Looks like it.

**Barney's Confession: Me and Kerrigan were out exploring when suddenly a chicken came out. It's free meat only very hard to catch.**

Barney: Go that way. *Kerrigan moves behind the chicken* Ok I am moving in. *Barney advances. The chicken runs off to the side. Kerrigan dives and catches the chicken.*

Kerrigan: Got it!

**Kerrigan's Confession: I am a lot stronger than they think I am. Right now the tribe thinks I am as strong as Barney but in reality I am just as strong as Thrall. I hide my strength because I do not want a target on my back. When the merge comes I will unleash my strength. **

Barney: We have a chicken!

Kerrigan: Nice and fresh too.

Jim: So are we going to eat it?

Barney: Well we want to see it lay eggs.

Jim: We don't have any place to keep it.

Arthas: We can make something.

Illidan: With what?

Arthas: Wood.

Illidan: It will take awhile.

Jim: Gordon what do you think.

*Gordon points at the pot*

Jim: I guess we cook it then.

Barney: Fine *Barney gives the chicken to Gordon. Moments later the chicken is cooking*

**Barney's Confession: Jim, Illidan, and Gordon are abusing their powers of leadership here. I catch a chicken they want me to cook it. It's my damn chicken I caught it!**

*The tribe starts to eat the chicken*

Eliza: Delicious.

Jim: Thanks Barney and Kerrigan.

**Gordon's Confession: *Gordon makes a B with his fingers and shrugs his shoulders***

**Illidan's Confession: I definably see a divide in the tribe. Me, Gordon, and Jim against Arthas, Kerrigan, and Barney. With Eliza and Crystal in the middle. We need to get the two on my alliance's side. Although I do think those two are with us. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 14_

*The G-Man is out swimming around*

**G-Man's Confession: This water…I have never been in it before. I…am not made for this. I do not look like a swimmer. I wear a suit and tie. An office worker. ***The G-Man swims under water looking at the fish* **The top of the water seems blue…boring…wet. But underneath it there is no words to describe the beauty of it. With this practice any type of swimming challenge will be easier for me now. **

*On the beach*

Michelle: Where is G-Man?

Duran: I think he's swimming.

Michelle: Swimming? He does not look like a swimmer.

Duran: I know.

**Michelle's Confession: The G-Man is kind of creepy. Not in the molest me during the middle of he night like Tassadar does kind of creepy. More like something is not right about him. He is emotionless and not very open. **

*The G-Man comes back to shore*

_Reward Challenge Day 14_

*A court was set up. 1 basket at each end under a small platform. In the middle was three balls.*

Host: Come on in guys. Half-Life tribe take a look at the new Starcrat tribe. Jeff voted out at the last tribal council.

Arthas: Big surprise.

Host: Ok, welcome to the reward challenge. The challenge today is very physical there are three balls. Three people on each tribe will try to throw them to the five tribe members behind you. They will try to shoot and score a basket on the other side. Want to know what you are playing for?

Survivors: Yes!  
Host: A feast! *pulls a cover off exposing steaks and other food* Steaks, veggies, hamburgers, potatoes. In addition the winning tribe will send one member of the losing tribe to exile island. First team to two wins.

*Everyone gets into their positions.*

Host: In the pit for Half-Life tribe is Gordon, Jim, and Illidan. For Starcraft tribe it's Thrall, Duran, and Sean. Survivor's ready…go!  
*All six collide with each other Thrall tosses Jim and Illidan backwards as he grabs a ball and throws it back. Gordon dives under Duran and grabs a ball. Duran jumps on Gordon to pin him.*

Host: Thrall is tossing everyone around like rag dolls.

*Alyx gets the ball and attempts to shoot it into the basket. The ball hits the rim*

Host: Alyx just misses.

*Sean tackles Illidan who has a ball. Thrall snatches the ball from Gordon and tosses it back. He then grabs Jim and strips the ball from hi and tosses it*

Host: Thrall is not wasting any time and is stealing the ball from his opponent's hands.*

*Michelle and Tassadar shoot. Michelle's shot goes in*

Host: Starcraft tribe gains a point!

*People switch positions*

Host: For Half-Life Tribe Kerrgian, Arthas, and Crystal up against Kane, Alyx, and G-Man. Go!

*Athas and Kerrgian gets to the middle and tosses two of the balls behind them. Alyx stays back as G-Man tries to tackle Crystal. Crystal pushes him away. Kane tackles Arthas who has the third ball*

Host: G-Man completely ineffective against Crystal. Arthas seems surprised that Kane is taking him down.

*Kerrgian comes over and pulls Kane off and tosses him aside*

Host: Kerrigan tosses Kane off!

*Gordon and Eliza tries to take a shot. Alyx blocks one of the balls and tosses it to Michelle. The other ball misses. Arthas attempts to throw the ball to the five but G-Man grabs the ball in mid air and gets tackled by Crystal. Michelle shoots and makes it into the basket*

Host: Starcraft tribe wins reward!

Duran: Yeah! Great job Michelle!

Michelle: Yes!

Host: Starcraft tribe you guys win food. And who is being sent to exile island?

Duran: Gordon.

Host: Gordon head over to exile island You will be back in time for immunity. Everyone else head back to camp.

_Half-Life Tribe Day 14_

*The tribe comes back. Arthas is smiling*

Jim: I can not believe we lost. We were kicking ass in the second round.

Kerrigan: Alyx was smart she was blocking the shots.

Barney: I hope this is just a fluke.

**Arthas's Confession: We lost reward and our self proclaimed mute leader is on exile island. I hope he suffers. Once he is gone I will take his position. All hail prince Arthas of Half-Life tribe.**

Barney: We have chicken besides with all the fat they are eating they will get a stomach ache.

Crystal: They will probably throw up too.

Illidan: It would be funny if they got sick and never show up to immunity.

Arthas: Easiest win ever.

**Illidan's Confession: I was upset that we lost. The first round Thrall was throwing us around. Neither of us three could have taken him out and in the second round our tribe had control but we still managed to lose. It's really annoying. **

Jim: Who cares about reward. As long as we win immunity.

Kerrigan: Exactly!

*Jim goes out and starts to catch fish*

**Jim's Confession: We needed some food before tomorrow. I have no intention of letting us starve. So I caught some fish for my tribe.** *He catches a big fish* **It's not steak but it is good enough. **

*Jim goes back to camp*

Jim: Who needs steak. I got four fish!

Illidan: Alright! Great job Jim!

Jim: This tribe has no idea who they are messing with.

_Starcraft Tribe Day 14_

*The tribe comes in cheering. Thrall is holdings most of the food*

Thrall: A grand feast for a grand tribe.

Duran: Let's get the fire started!

**Duran's Confession: Thrall is a one man wrecking crew. He could have taken the whole tribe by himself and won. I am so glad he is on our side. Great guy and a good ally.**

*Thrall starts the fire and the food is cooking*

Kane: That smells so good.

**Thrall's Confession: During reward I showed the tribe what I can really do. Their strongest can not match my power. I think we believe in ourselves more now. We won three of the last five. I feel good going into tomorrow's immunity challenge. **

*The tribe starts to eat the food*

Alyx: MMMM

Sean: I don't think the other tribe stands a chance now.

**Alyx's Confession: Our tribe is reenergized now. We are close. We are smart. I feel nothing can stop us now. I mean look at us. We do not look strong but we come together every time in the challenges. **

_Exile Island Day 14_

*Gordon arrives at the island and looks at the clues given to him*

**Gordon's Confession: *Gordon is using digging motions***

*Shots of him relaxing on the beach, hunting for snakes, and starting a fire is shown*

**Gordon's Confession Continued: *Gordon is pretending to sleep***

*It is night time as he views the stars*

_Starcraft Tribe Night 14_

*Tassadar is trying to get with Alyx in the shelter.*

Alyx: Tassadar you are too close.

Tassadar: It's cold out

Alyx: Go cuddle Thrall. He has more meat on him than me.

Tassadar: No.

Alyx: Why?

Tassadar: He is with Michelle.

**Alyx's Confession: Tassadar was good for a couple of days after Jeff was voted out. But now he trying to get close to me again. It's creepy. I rather cuddle with G-Man than Tassadar. G-Man has yet to make any passes to me. Tassadar is just trying to cuddle me over and over. I really want to hurt him. **

Alyx: Go cuddle Kane then.

Kane: Don't cuddle me.

Duran: Yeah he's cuddling me instead. *Some laughs*

Sean: You can cuddle me Tassadar. *More laughs*

Tassadar: But you stink.

Sean: We all do.

**Michelle's Confession: I have grown more attracted to Thrall lately. He maybe green and looking like the hulk but he's friendly and smart. That's why I like him. **

*Tassadar tries to hug Alyx but she grabs him and throws him out of the shelter*

Alyx: Get the hell out!

Tassadar: Ompphhh

Alyx: Stay out you pervert.

**Tassadar's Confession: Alyx is very violent. I mean she threw me out of the shelter. That hurt. I think I landed on a herd of crabs. **

_Half-Life Tribe Day 15_

*Arthas and Eliza goes and gets Treemail*

Arthas: So are you with me?

Eliza: Yes I am.

Arthas: What about Crystal?

Eliza: Not sure about her.

Arthas: We have enough to tie at least.

**Eliza's Confession: I decided to join Arthas's alliance. I think I will last longer with him than with Gordon's alliance. Arthas maybe a lazy jerk but he is loyal to his alliance. I think he is trustworthy. **

**Arthas's Confession: One down. One more to go. Once Crystal is on my side I can take control. Nothing will stop me. Gordon, Jim, and Illidan will be gone.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 15_

*A platform over mud is seen. Two pillow are shown next to each other as the tribe walk in*

Host: Welcome survivors. Here is Gordon coming from Exile Island. Today's immunity challenge is like a sumo competition. Your objective is using the pillows you have to push the other out of the arena. You only use the pillows not your arms or legs. First team to five wins. Lets get to it.

*Illidan and G-Man get up on the platform*

Host: It is G-Man vs. Illidan. Survivors ready…go!

*Illidan comes straight at G-Man who sidesteps him and slams into his back. Illidan staggers but comes back pushing G-Man into the mud

Host: Half-Life Tribe wins first point!

*Thrall and Arthas gets into the ring*

Host: Next up is Thrall vs. Arthas. Go!

*Arthas charges as Thrall slams into Arthas sending him on his back. Thrall then plows Arthas into the mud.*

Host: Starcaft Tribe ties it 1-1. Next up is Barney vs. Sean.

Barney: Come get me old man.

Sean: Bring it

Host: Go!

*Barney and Sean slam into each other in the middle. Barney tries to slam Sean's head but Sean ducks and slams into Barney's midsection making his stagger back. Sean slams into him one more time making him fall into the mud*

Host: Starcraft Tribe Leads 2-1. Next up is Eliza vs. Michelle. Go!

*Michelle slams into Eliza who staggers to the edge. Michelle hits her again Eliza falls to the side not in the mud. Michelle then uses the pillow to roll Eliza off*

Host: Starcraft tribe leads 3-1. Next up. Gordon vs. Duran. The two leaders. Survivors ready…go!

*Duran and Gordon clash in the middle Duran dives for the legs tripping Gordon. Both are on the ground trying to push each other neither gaining much ground. Gordon stands up as Duran tries to stand too but Gordon slams into Duran's back making fall into the mud.  
Host: Half-Life gets a point. Now 3-2 Starcraft tribe. Next up is Alyx vs. Kerrigan. Go!  
*Kerrigan and Alyx slam into each other. Alyx flies back as Kerrgian charges again. Alyx dives out of the way as Kerrigan loses her balance and falls into the mud.*

Host: Starcraft Tribe leads 4-2! They need one more to win. Next up is Kane vs. Jim. Go!

*Both charge at each other as Kane dives and trips Jim with the pillow. Kane gets up ad slams into Jim sending him to the edge. Jim tries to turn and retaliate but he falls off the edge.*

Host: Starcraft Tribe Wins Immunity!

Kane: Yeah!

Host: Starcraft Tribe you are safe for another three days. Half-Life Tribe I'll see you at Tribal Council where one of you will be voted out. See you there.

**Arthas's Confession: We lost immunity but it is my time to try and take control of the tribe. I am happy that we lost actually. This is the tribal council that will decide the game. It's either me or Gordon. Two men enter one man leaves and I will not be the one leaving the game. **

_Half-Life Tribe Day 15_

*The tribe comes back to the camp. Arthas immediately pulls Crystal to the side.*

Arthas: You stick with me and I will guarantee you in the final four.

Crystal: You sure? I do not want to get screwed over.

Arthas: I won't screw you over. You, me, Barney, and Kerrigan. Final four.

Crystal: I will think about it.

Arthas: All you need to do is to write down Gordon's name and you will be in the final four.

**Crystal's Confession: As soon as we got back to camp Arthas pulled me aside and told me that if I vote with him I will be in the final four. Problem is that if I go with Gordon, Illidan, and Jim I am in the final four. My question is who do I stand a better chance with in the challenges and who is less likely to screw me over. **

*Illidan and Jim talks with Eliza*

Jim: Who are you voting for?

Eliza: I am not sure.

Jim: Vote with us and we will try to keep you around for the merge and you will go far.

Eliza: Arthas promised me the same thing.

Jim: Except Arthas is lousy at the challenges. You stick with us and we will be at Tribal Council less.

Illidan: Yeah, I think he is bringing us down.

Eliza: What about Crystal?

Jim: We want to take her too.

Illidan: Arthas first, then Barney, finally Kerrigan.

Eliza: What if we lose more immunities?

Jim: Not sure but if you prove loyal to us we can see what we can do. I hope we don't lose anymore.

**Eliza's Confession: Me and Crystal are the swing votes so which ever side we vote for can change the game. It's like gambling. We just hope the side that we choose is the right side.**

*Barney and Kerrigan and in the shelter*

Barney: I hate to vote out my friend.

Kerrigan: It's just a game. It is nothing personal.

Barney: Except I knew Gordon since Black Mesa.

Kerrigan: You two will always be friends. But he did vote out your ally earlier. Think of this as payback for that.

**Kerrigan's Confession: Barney had some doubt earlier of voting out Gordon but I reminded him that this is a game like chess. In chess you have to defeat your opponent. You don't let your friend's king go free. He might come back with another army. **

*Jim and Gordon are walking on the beach*

Jim: So did you find the hidden immunity idol?

*Gordon shakes his head no*

Jim: Damn.

**Jim's Confession: I was hoping that Gordon found the hidden immunity idol. We could have used it against Arthas and get rid of him. Now we just have to count on Eliza and Crystal to vote with us. **

*The tribe gather's their stuff and heads to tribal council*

**Arthas's Confession: If I stay after tonight I will reign as king of the tribe. There will be a new leadership and a new direction. This tribe will not fall like my kingdom did. **

**Illidan's Confession: It's a fifty-fifty chance now. I hope it lands in Gordon's favor rather than Arthas's. If it doesn't this tribe is doomed. So will me and Jim.**

_Tribal Council Day 15_

Host: Welcome survivors. Have a seat and let's get started. So after you guys won two in a row you suddenly dropped two and they were challenges that required strength which you bragged about. Barney what happened?

Barney: Well I guess they wanted the win more. Some of them also used agility over strength.

Host: So they are faster?

Barney: Yes.

Host: What about smarter they seemed to have outsmarted you guys.

Barney: No, we are smarter.

Host: Jim did you feel that you were outsmarted?

Jim: Yes actually. Kane is weaker than me but he adapted quicker than me. He knew he had no chance of winning so he went for the legs.

Host: Arthas how important is this vote tonight?

Arthas: This vote will decide the game.

Host: How so?

Arthas: We have two alliances of three and both are trying to jockey for leader. And then you have two people who will be the deciding vote in this game.

Host: And who is fighting who for leadership?

Arthas: Me and Gordon.

Host: So it's just you two up on the chopping block?

Arthas: Yes, everyone else is safe but me and him.

Host: Eliza whose side are you on?

Eliza: I am the swing vote. Me and Crystal.

Host: Do you know who you two are voting for?

Eliza: Not a clue.

Host: Arthas do you think this tribe will be better without Gordon.

Arthas: Of course. We need a strong leader. Gordon is too quiet.

Host: Gordon do you have anything to say?

Gordon: No.

*Everyone looks at Gordon shocked*

Host: Did you just talk?

Gordon: Yes I did. Now the reason why I want Arthas is gone is because it will strengthen the tribe. We need to take him out. He thinks this is the deciding vote for the game but it's not if you vote me out you vote out a strong player. You keep him around and you all will be here a lot. You keep me around we will be here less.

Host: And with that it is time to vote. Gordon you are up.

*Gordon votes*

**Arthas**

Gordon: I fought aliens, the combine, creatures over fifty feet tall and you seem to have twice as evil as any of them.

*Crystal votes*

*vote hidden*

Crystal: Hopefully I can get farther in the game with this vote.

*Jim votes*

*Barney votes*

**Gordon**

Barney: Sorry pal.

*Kerrigan votes*

*Arthas votes*

**Gordon **

Arthas: You can kill an entire army but you can't bring me down.

*Eliza votes*

*Illidan votes*

**Arthas**

Illidan: Get out and go back to the hell that you came from.

Host: Let me count the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote.

**Arthas**

1 vote Arthas

**Gordon **

**Arthas **

**Gordon**

Two votes for Arthas and Gordon

**Arthas**

**Gordon**

Three votes for Arthas. Three for Gordon.

*A pause as Arthas and Gordon feels the tension*

**Gordon**

Fifth person voted out of survivor

**Gordon**

Gordon bring me your torch. *Gordon comes up* Gordon the tribe has spoken. *snuffs the torch as Gordon walks away* Hopefully a change in leadership will help you and not hurt you.

**Gordon's Final Confession: ***Gordon is holding a picture of Arthas as he rips it in half and walks away*

Voted for Gordon: Athas, Barney, Kerrigan, Eliza, Crystal

Voted for Arthas: Gordon, Jim, Illidan

Next Time on Survivor. Arthas takes control of the tribe and the shelter leaving Jim and Illidan in the rain.

While Jim and Illidan try to get Crystal and Eliza back on their side.

On Starcraft Tribe Kane and Tassadar fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Ultimate Game Survivor Episode 6

Last time on Survivor. While Starcraft tribe enjoyed the games they created there is still some tension between Alyx and Tassadar. While on Half-Life Tribe Arthas went around and tried to bring Eliza and Crystal to his side. Half-Life Tribe lost the next two challenges and at Tribal Council Gordon finally spoke but it was too late and he was voted out. 15 are left who will be voted out tonight?

_Half-Life Tribe Night 15_

*The tribe came back Arthas was in a good mood*

**Arthas's Confession: I am now in control. This is my tribe now. Jim and Illidan are second class citizens here. Kerrigan, Eliza, and Crystal are like my girls. Barney is my right hand man. Life is good.**

Jim: What the hell happened?

Arthas: I won. This is my tribe now.

Jim: Your tribe?

Arthas: Yes, as leader I declare you and Illidan exiled from the shelter.

Jim: You can't *beep*ing do that.

Arthas: I just did. *Rain starts to come down*

Jim: *Beep* you man I am going to the cave.

Illidan: You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war.

Arthas: Not yet.

**Crystal's Confession: I voted for Gordon for one reason. That is because I do not want to be on this tribe. If I vote out the strong players I can riddle this tribe down and switch to the other tribe. Eliza is not in my alliance. My alliance is with Michelle. Right now I just need to be on Arthas's good side because he is doing all the damage for me. **

*Jim and Illidan walk to the nearby cave*

Jim: That bastard is going down.

Illidan: I know.

Jim: We need to get Eliza and Crystal back on our side.

Illidan: We need to show them that we want to take them far.

**Jim's Confession: The last few hours have been hell. Gordon is gone, Arthas is the leader, it's raining, and we have been exiled from our shelter. It is war. Arthas is going down. And I will make sure he suffers.**

_Half-Life Tribe Day 16_

*Jim and Illidan get up early and go over to the fire. They throw sand on it making it go out. They then go over to the food and steals a bag of rice. Crystal spots then*

Crystal: What are you doing?

Jim: Waging war.

Crystal: Ok *Crystal walks away*

**Crystal's Confession: Jim and Illidan are getting revenge on Arthas. The fire is dead and half of our rice is being taken. I am not going to stop them. In fact I want them to sabotage this tribe. All the strong players will be weaker. I am not staying when the merge comes. **

*Illidan takes the machete and throws it into the jungle*

**Illidan's Confession: This is me and Jim's crash and burn strategy. We will tear down this camp piece by piece. We would not have resorted to this strategy if we were not banned from the shelter but we are so this is our revenge. **

*Jim and Illidan takes the pot and throws it into the jungle as well*

**Jim's Confession: We are not part of this tribe. We are raiders now. Pillage, burn, and steal.** *Jim takes the flint* **We will not be pushed around by Arthas any more.**

*Arthas and Kerrigan get up and see the camp is trashed*

Arthas: Jim and Illidan trashed our camp.

Kerrigan: I know. They took the pot and the machete.

**Kerrigan's Confession: Jim and Illidan destroyed our camp this morning. We have no fire, no water, no machete, no pot, no flint…everything is either destroyed or gone. But what they did is justified Arthas kicked them out of the shelter and they hit back hard.**

*Arthas walks to the cave*

Arthas: What the hell did you do to our camp!?

Jim: All is fair in war.

Arthas: You sabotaged us!

Jim: You kicked us out. We are not going down without a fight!

Arthas: You are banned form camp!

Jim: We have food and flint. *holds up the flint*

Arthas: Give it to me.

*Jim throws it into the jungle. The flint lands in a deep pond*

Jim: Go get it. We have fire and it is ours.

**Arthas's Confession: Bastards! The camp looks like a refugee camp now. They challenge my leadership but I will win the war. I can count on it.**

_Starcraft Tribe Day 16_

*Alyx is in the shelter sleeping*

Sean: Why is she still asleep? It's noon.

Kane: Tassadar keeps her awake.

Sean: Again?

Kane: Yes. I am annoyed with him.

**Sean's Confession: Tassadar is still annoying Alyx at night. I feel guilty being his ally. Every night we drift farther and farther away. **

Kane: Tassadar!

Tassadar: Yes?

Kane: Leave Alyx alone!

Tassadar: Why?

Kane: You are *beep*ing keeping her awake. She is not your play thing. She is a person. Stay away form her.

Tassadar: What do I do for warmth baldy?

Kane: Throw yourself in the fire, make a blanket I don't care. Next time you touch it wil be your last.

**Kanes Confession: I lost my cool against Tassadar. But I am so sick of him treating Alyx like a sex doll. **

**Tassadar's Confession: Kane came right up to me and started an argument. I was scared for my life actually. He does not seem tough but he is a cunning person so I do not want to mess with him.**

*Kane walks away*

Duran: What happened.

Kane: I yelled at Tassadar.

Duran: He's keeping Alyx up.

Kane: Yes

*Alyx is up and walking around*

Michelle: Alyx you missed it. Kane just chewed Tassadar.

Alyx: I missed it

Michelle: Yes

Alyx: Damn I should have been there.

**Alyx's Confession: It was nice of Kane to stick up for me. Hopefully it will keep Tassadar away. Last few nights have been sleepless because Tassadar keeps trying to cuddle with me. **

_Half-Life Tribe Night 16_

*The rain and wind picked up making the rain go inside the shelter*

Barney: This rain is horrible.

Crystal: The shelter is doing nothing for us.

Eliza: I know, it's terrible *Eliza gets up and starts to walk away*

Arthas: Where are you going?

Eliza: To the cave. It maybe drier.

Arthas: Come back here.

Eliza: No.

**Arthas's Confession: Seeing Eliza walk away and go to the enemy made me very nervous. She may not be with us anymore. If she isn't we have to get rid of her and as soon as possible because she is the one person that you can target a million times and she can survive 4 out of the 5 times she is targeted.**

*Eliza spots the cave ahead*

**Eliza's Confession: It was wet and cold out and knowing where the cave is I figured it was warmer and drier in there than it is in the shelter.**

*Eliza goes into the cave*

Eliza: Do you two mind if I sleep here?

Jim: Make yourself at home.

*Eliza walks in*

Eliza: It is dry in here.

Illidan: Isn't your shelter dry?

Eliza: No it's very and cold.

**Jim's Confession: Eliza came into our cave looking for shelter. Me and Illidan figured we can get her on our side. Maybe we can get out of this alive.**

Jim: We need you to vote with us.

Eliza: Against Arthas?

Illidan: Yes, he is a horrible leader.

Eliza: I know it was heartless to kick you two out of the shelter

Jim: Well now me and Illidan are raiders now.

Illidan: You guys ever find the flint and machete?

Eliza: No.

Jim: We have fire and the machete.

Eliza: Arthas is pissed that you guys trashed the camp.

Illidan: Anyone else angry.

Eliza: No everyone else is just laughing.

Jim: Good.

**Eliza's Confession: Siding with Arthas was the worst mistake I have ever made. He is an arrogant jerk. Here in what we call the exile cave we have fire, water, and shelter. Back at camp we have no water or fire. **

Jim: Once Arthas apologizes then we will return everything.

Illidan: He is too much of an ass to do that.

_Starcraft Tribe Day 17_

*Duran is getting the mail*

Duran: What do we have here?

*He gets back to camp*

Duran: Treemail! *He holds up a plate of glass*

Thrall: I am guessing we have to break the glass.

**Duran's Confession: Every challenge is a struggle for us since we are a weaker tribe. We are thinking that Arthas is voted out so I am guessing that the Half-Life is tougher without him. **

_Reward Challenge Day 17_

*A board with 20 panes of glass is seen 10 orange for Half-Life tribe and 10 blue for Starcraft tribe. Starcraft tribe is seen on their mat*

Host: Here comes Half-Life tribe…Gordon voted out last tribal council.

Alyx: Oh my God

Kane: What the hell?

Thrall: This is a shock

Host: Lots of shock on the Starcraft Tribe. Today's challenge will require you to toss a ball on the board. The objective is to break your tribe's pane of glass. Orange for Half-Life tribe and Blue for Starcraft Tribe. If your ball breaks the other tribe's pane of glass then your score for them. First team to break all the panes win's reward. Want to know what your reward is?

Survivors: Yes!

Host: Your luxury items plus a bag of rice, beans, corn, and some spices. Starcraft tribe since you have one extra member who are you sitting out?

Duran: Tassadar.

Host: Ok Tassadar take a seat on the bench and let's get started. First one up for Half-Life Tribe is Jim.

*Jim throws and breaks one of his tiles.*

Host: Jim breaks the first tile. Duran you are up.

*Duran throws and breaks an orange tile*

Duran: Darn.

Host: Duran breaks the other tribe's tile.

Arthas: Thanks Duran.

Host: Crystal you are up.

*Crystal throws and breaks her tile*

Host: Half-Life Tribe has 7 tiles left. Sean is up.

*Sean throws. The ball bounces off one blue tile and onto another blue tile breaking both of them*

Host: And like that Starcraft Tribe is quickly back in the game. Barney is up.

*Barney throws and goes short*

Host: Barney misses. Alyx is up.

*Alyx throws and hits two blue tiles breaking them*

Host: Alyx breaks two tiles. Starcraft has 6 tiles left. Half-Life has 7. Arthas is up.

*Arthas throws and hits a blue tile*

Host: Arthas extending the Starcraft's lead. Kane is up.

*Kane throws and hits a blue target*

Host: Starcraft has four tiles left. Kerrigan is up.

*Kerrigan tosses. The ball cracks an orange tile but not breaking it and the ball lands on a blue tile*

Kerrigan: What the hell!?

Host: Kerrigan breaks the other tribe's tile. Michelle is up.

*Michelle throws and is short*

Host: Michelle misses. Eliza is up.

*Eliza throws and the ball smashes an orange tile*

Host: Finally Half-Life tribe scores They have six tiles left to Starcaft's three. G-Man is up.

*G-Man throws and the ball lands where a tile use to be*

G-Man: Darn.

Host: G-Man misses. Illidan is up.

*Illidan throws and breaks the tile Kerrigan cracked*

Host Illidan scores. Thrall is up.

*Thrall throws a breaks a blue tile*

Host: Starcraft has two tiles left. Jim is back up.

*Jim throws and breaks a blue tile*

Host: Jim breaks one of the Starcraft's two tiles. Duran is up.

*Duran throws and breaks the last blue tile*

Host: Starcraft Tribe wins reward!

Duran: Yes!

Host: Starcraft Tribe here is your food and luxury items. Now you can choose one person to go to exile island.

Duran: Jim Raynor

Host: Jim head out to Exile. Everyone else head back to camp.

_Starcraft Tribe Day 17_

*The tribe come back*

Duran: Great job tribe!

Kane: Nice tosses Alyx and Sean.

Sean: Thanks.

**Duran's Confession: We won reward today. We have food and our luxury items. I brought a football. Kane brought his NOD badge. Alyx has a picture of Dog, Gordon, and her father Vance. Sean has his previous super pole. Thrall brought this huge hammer that once belonged to Doomhammer…who ever that is. Michelle brought a little pillow. And Tassadar brought some kind of crystal. Also G-Man brought his briefcase. **

Alyx: Why was Gordon voted out?

Kane: I think Arthas took control of the tribe.

Duran: Kerrigan is probably behind it as well.

Michelle: Maybe Eliza switched and forced a tie and maybe Arthas won the tiebreaker.

Kane: That could be it.

**Alyx's Confession: I as devastated that Gordon was voted out. There was no reason to take him out. I think Arthas wanted power and managed to take Gordon out. **

*G-Man is with his briefcase hugging it*

G-Man: Never again will we be separated.

**G-Man's Confession: It took 17 days but it was 17 days to long I have spent from my briefcase. My briefcase is my best friend. Never again will I be separated from it. It is the only thing I ever got along with. My tribe…does not get me. I do not fit in with them.**

*Kane and Duran are throwing the football around.*

Kane: Hey G-Man! Come join us.

G-Man: I am unfamiliar with this game.

Kane: Its easy we just toss the football around. *Kane throws the ball at G-Man. G-Man catches it*

G-Man: Now what?

Kane: Throw it back *G-Man throws it to Kane* Good toss!

**Kane's Confession: G-Man is the quiet guy in our camp. He rarely talks and is obsessed with his briefcase. I felt kind of sorry for him so I wanted to include him in our tribe rather than make him feel like an outsider.**

_Exile Island Day 17_

*Jim is looking at the clues*

**Jim's Confession: After looking at the clues I think the hidden immunity idol is in three possible places. The map put a bunch of x's on the map of the camp. First is under the shelter. Second is under the fire pit. And third is buried under the beach. I will try for all three places when I get back.**

*Jim starts a fire and cooks some water*

Jim: Not a bad place actually.

**Jim's Confession Continued: Exile island isn't bad. Probably for someone who hasn't survived through Zerg rampages, survived on a barren world, betrayed again and again. To me this is vacation. **

*A snake comes near Jim and he cuts off its head*

Jim: Sorry snake but I need food.

_Half-Life Tribe Day 17_

*Arthas and Crystal are sitting by the fire pit*

Arthas: You are still with us right Crystal?

Crystal: I will never leave this alliance.

Arthas: How would you feel if we voted out Eliza?

Crystal: I would be cool with it.

Arthas: Really?

Crystal: I was never close with her. I just hung out because we were from the same tribe.

Arthas: Because she is next.

Crystal: Ok.

**Crystal's Confession: I feel like Gabon again stuck on the tribe that loses. It is loss after loss after loss. Little does Arthas knows I am not with Half-Life Tribe. I am a Starcraft Tribe. I never been on it but I feel like I can fit in there more easily. **

*Illidan is in the cave with Eliza. The cave entrance has a small wall of rocks*

Illidan: So Arthas is next

Eliza: Sounds good.

Illidan: Hopefully Jim found the hidden immunity idol. We could use it just in case.

Eliza: I think I can get Crystal on our side.

Illidan: Great.

**Illidan's Confession: I put rocks around the entrance just in case Arthas tried to come in and get the fire from us. I am still waiting for that apology. But me and Eliza are happy. We have food and water.**

Barney: Hey let me in.

*Barney is by the entrance.*

Illidan: What do you want?

Barney: Listen if there any chance we can get some cooked food and water from you?

Illidan: I need an apology from Arthas.

Barney: He won't apologize. Listen I am sorry but we are dying. We need food and water. I have all of our canteens.

Illidan: Hand me them all but Arthas's. *Barney tosses the canteens to Illidan. He fills them up with the boiled water and hands Barney a coconut filled with rice.* I accept your apology. Fill Arthas's canteen with pond water.

**Barney's Confession: Illidan is still pissed at us for kicking him out of the shelter but at lest he's venting his anger more towards Arthas than me. **

*Barney heads goes back to camp and shares the rice with Kerrigan*

Kerrigan: Illidan gave you the rice?

Barney: Yes

Kerrigan: And water.

Barney: Yep.

**Kerrigan's Confession: Barney is a good person. Probably someone I do not want to take to the finals. I know he will get votes from others since he is actually nice. Now Arthas…he's the one I want to take. No one wants to vote for him after what he has been doing. **

*Arthas walks over*

Arthas: What do you have there?

Barney: Illidan gave us some water.

Arthas: Don't accept it.

Barney: We are thirsty.

Arthas: Fine drink it. A real man drinks from the lake.

Barney: But there are parasites in the lake.

Arthas: So?

**Arthas's Confession: My tribe is a bunch of dumbasses. Oh we are out of water. Well go to the lake and drink that stuff. Its water…just nasty tasting. Grow up Barney. **

Arthas: So who are we taking out next?

Kerrigan: I was thinking Jim.

Barney: Yeah Jim is our best shot of getting more control over the tribe.

_Half-Life Tribe Day 18_

*Crystal comes back with treemail*

Crystal: Treemail!

Arthas: What does it say?

Crystal: *Holds up some keys* Looks like we will be unlocking something.

**Crystal's Confession: We really need to win immunity today. We lost Gordon so we are down from our most powerful player and all we have left is Illidan and maybe a weakened Jim. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 18_

*Six prison cells are seen. Three are painted blue and three are painted orange. There are a bunch of wooden sticks and string in the last of the three cells. Outside are some keys. The tribes walk in*

Host: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will have six of you chained up on the posts in the cells. Two in each cell. The first person will run and grab the keys a half a miles down the beach. The person will dig under the cells and free the first two. You will make your way to each cell until everyone is free. Then you will have to put together a long pole and grab the keys on the posts to open the cell. First team to get all of their members on their mat wins immunity.

*Everyone gets into position.*

Host: Jim and Thrall are running. In the first cells are Duran and Sean for Starcraft tribe. Arthas and Illidan for Half-Life. In the second cells are Kane and Alyx for Starcraft. Kerrigan and Crystal for Half-Life. Finally in the third cells are G-Man and Tassadar for Starcraft while Michelle is sitting out. Eliza and Barney for Half-Life tribe. Survivors ready…go!

*Thrall and Jim starts running down the beach. Thrall takes a slight lead and gets to the keys and heads back. Jim grabs the keys and follows as Thrall's lead widens.*

Host: Jim has some ground to make up.

*Thrall gets to the first cell and starts to dig. As his hole deepens Jim gets to the cell and starts to dig*

Host: Starcraft may have a problem. Thrall needs a big hole to get through.

*Thrall tries to go into his hole as Jim continues to make the hole bigger. Thrall squeezes through the hole and releases Duran and Sean*

Host: Duran and Sean are free. Jim is trying to squeeze through his hole.

*The three starts to dig as Jim slowly gets through the hole.*

Host: Jim releases Arthas and Illidan.

Arthas: Dig!

Jim: Help us!

Arthas: You two guys take up all the space.

Host: Half-Life tribe stop yelling and dig!

*Starcraft tribe digs through to the second cell and releases Kane and Alyx*

Host: Starcraft tribe is digging to the third cell. Half-Life Tribe seems to be out of it

*Jim and Illidan's digging slows down as fatigue sets in from the constant fighting at camp. Starcraft tribe get through to the third cell and the 7 members start to build a long pole to the key*

Host: Starcaft Tribe has plenty of time to grab their key.

*Half-Life tribe finally gets to the second cell as Starcraft Tribe grabs their key and opens the cell door and gets to the mat*

Host: Starcraft Tribe blows out Half-Life tribe for immunity.

Duran: Yes!

Host: Starcraft Tribe congratulations. Half-Life Tribe see you at Tribal Council tonight.

**Jim's Confession: I have to look for the idol before Tribal or I might be screwed. Hoepfully tonight will be the night that Arthas is voted out. **

_Half-Life Tribe Day 18_

*The tribe gets back to camp*

Jim: Arthas what the hell?

Arthas: What?

Jim: You did not do *beep* in the challenge.

Arthas: Hey I dug.

Jim: bull *beep*

Eliza: We lost because we did not work together. We will continue to lose if we stay like this. Arthas let Jim and Illidan back in the shelter. This is enough.

Arthas: Eliza you are banned from the shelter.

**Arthas's Confession: Eliza had the nerve to tell me how to run my tribe. I am the leader. The shelter is my castle. If you don't respect me you get exiled to the cave. This is my camp! I am King!**

*Arthas goes back to the shelter*

Arthas: We need to get rid of Eliza

Crystal: Why?

Arthas: She is a threat.

Crystal: How

Arthas: She just is. Help me vote her out.

**Crystal's Confession: Arthas is an idiot. He wants to take out Eliza which is not a threat. I am tempted to vote his ass out of here right now. **

Barney: Well we need to make our camp stronger.

Kerrigan: I guess taking out Eliza is a good idea.

Arthas: Great.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I know that voting out Eliza is the wrong thing to do. Eliza is right we need to work together but I don't want to vote out Arthas. He is to valuable to me. **

*At the cave*

Illidan: I guess you are going Jim.

Jim: Unless we find the Hidden Immunity Idol.

Eliza: Where is it?

Jim: We need to split up and look for it.

**Jim's Confession: I have the clue to the hidden immunity idol so I am planning on looking for it and use it to blindside Arthas.**

*Illidan, Jim, and Eliza looks around camp for the hidden immunity idol*

Arthas: What are they doing?

Barney: Maybe looking for the machete

**Eliza's Confession: I am hoping for two things. For us to find the hidden immunity idol or Crystal coming to our side and vote out Arthas. Either one would be good.**

_Tribal Council_

Host: Welcome Half-Life tribe. Come take a seat and let's get started. Ok first thing I want to know. Barney why is the tribe falling apart every challenge? You won two in a row and suddenly you guys dropped four in a row and you guys do not work as a team.

Barney: Well there is a lot of fighting going on in our tribe every since Gordon left.

Host: Kerrigan who is the new leader of Half-Life tribe?

Kerrigan: Arthas.

Jim: Arthas the leader of the *beep*holes.

Host: Jim why do you say that?

Jim: Because Arthas kicked me and Illidan and later Eliza out of the shelter.

Host: Wait Arthas you kicked them out?

Arthas: Yep.

Host: In my entire time as host I have never seen a leader kick his own tribemates out of the shelter.

Arthas: And banned them.

Host: What is wrong with you?

Arthas: The camp is my kingdom. I don't get respect I get ugly.

Illidan: Respect is earned not given.

Host: Eliza anything else happening around camp?

Eliza: Well Jim and Illidan the next day raided the camp and trashed it.

Jim: For revenge.

Eliza: The camp has no fire, no food, no water, and no machete.

Host: I have never seen a tribe this messed up before. Jim any way to make this tribe work together?

Jim: Get Arthas voted out. He's the one that is splitting the tribe apart. We will keep losing unless we get rid of him. He does nothing in the challenges and is the worst leader in history.

Host: It is time to vote. Jim you are up first.

*Jim gets up and votes*

**Arthas the Terrible**

Jim: Go to hell you scum.

*Crystal votes*

*Barney votes*

*Arthas votes*

**Eliza Big Mouth**

Arthas: You could have been my girl now you are an outlaw and I am here to hunt you down.

*Kerrigan votes*

**Eliza**

Kerrigan: You made the wrong choice. Sorry.

*Eliza votes*

**Arthas**

Eliza: You need to grow up. I am amazed that you are still here.

*Illidan votes*

Host: Let me count the votes. *Gets the Urn* If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it please show it to me now.

Jim: I could not find it.

Host: Ok first vote

**Arthas**

Second vote

**Eliza Big Mouth**

One vote Arthas one vote Eliza

**Arthas the Terrible**

**Eliza**

Two votes for Arthas and Eliza

**Arthas**

**Eliza**

Three votes Eliza and three votes Arthas one vote left. Sixth person voted out of Survivor

**Eliza**

Eliza please bring me your torch. *Eliza brings her torch up* Eliza the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs the torch as Eliza walks away* You have to settle your differences or else I will see you here over and over again.

**Eliza's Final Confession: By far the worst survivor experience for me ever. And I have always been a target. It's not because of my tribe it is because of Arthas. If I ever see him again I will kill him.**

Next Time on Survivor. A twist makes both tribe scramble to save themselves. As the war in Half-Life Tribe intensifies Jim continues his search for the hidden imunity idol while Arthas catches on. In Starcraft tribe Kane gets injured.

Voted for Eliza: Arthas, Kerrigan, Crystal, Barney

Voted for Arthas: Eliza, Jim, Illidan


	7. Chapter 7

Ultimate Game Survivor Episode 7

Last time on Ultimate Game Survivor…Arthas kicked Jim and Illidan out of the shelter so Jim and Illidan fought back by trashing the camp. Kane went after Tassadar for harassing Alyx. Without any fire and machete Eliza joined Jim and Illidan in the cave. Arthas feeing his power weakening went after Eliza and got her voted out 4-3. 14 ae left who will be voted tonight.

_Half-Life Tribe Night 18_

*The tribe came back to their camp. Rain was coming down hard. Jim and Illidan went to their cave*

**Jim's Confession: I was shocked at the vote for tonight's tribal council. I did not have the idol but if I did it would have done nothing anyways since no one voted for me. Eliza was voted out which was a huge shock.**

Jim: I did not expect that.

Illidan: Me either

Jim: At least we are still alive

Illidan: Good thing

Jim: Tomorrow we go to Phase 3

**Illidan's Confession: Me and Jim came up with three phases. Phase one trash the camp. Phase two steal the machete, water, food, and fire. Phase three shelter.**

*Arthas, Crystal, Barney and Kerrigan are at the shelter huddled up*

**Kerrigan's Confession: So far everything is going smoothly for me. I am Arthas's bitch right now. But in the merge if we get an advantage I will become the Alpha Dog in this tribe. Arthas is a moron the only reason why Jim is still here is because I told Arthas that we needed him to win. I am secretly getting more power in the tribe. **

_Starcraft Tribe Night 18_

*Everyone is trying to sleep in the shelter. Tassadar is alone on the edge.*

**Tassadar's Confession: Yesterday Kane attacked me and threatened me. So I am keeping my distance from Alyx now. I fear for my life. I am outnumbered and in dire need of a merge. **

*Rain keeps pouring down and leaking through a few holes in the roof*

**Alyx's Confession: For once I can sleep without some creep trying to cuddle me all night. The roof is leaking on me but yet it was the best sleep in 18 days.**

_Half-Life Tribe Day 19_

*In the morning everyone from the shelter except Crystal were going up the beach to look for food.*

Jim: Hey Crystal

Crystal: Here to take down the shelter

Jim: Yep

Illidan: You mind moving.

Crystal: Go ahead take it down.

*Crystal moves as Illidan and Jim start chopping it down*

Jim: Why do you ally with Arthas

Crystal: Strategy

Jim: I see

Crystal: Nothing personal I just felt that I have a better chance against Arthas than against you.

*Illidan pulls down the roof.*

Crystal: They may be here any second now. I am going off to the jungle.

Jim: Have fun

**Crystal's Confession: I really did not want them to take down the shelter but I am not going to fight off the two strongest men in the tribe who are armed with machetes. **

*Arthas comes back as Jim and Illidan run off carrying the roof and some of the supports of the shelter leaving only a pile of wood.*

Arthas: Bastards!

Kerrigan: It's gone

Barney: What the hell!

Arthas: Where is Crystal?

*Crystal comes out of the jungle*

Crystal: What happened to the shelter?

Arthas: You were suppose to guard it.

Crystal: I had Nature's Call.

Arthas: *beep*

**Arthas's Confession: So I come back to the shelter and Jim and Illidan run off like scared raccoons into the jungle leaving behind a pile of wood where our shelter use to be. Both are them are so dead!**

*Jim and Illidan are using the wood they got fro the raid as a floor to the cave*

Jim: We have a floor now. No cold dirt for us.

Illidan: Great.

**Jim's Confession: So far in the war against Arthas we are losing men but we are living comfortably now so we really do not care if we go. They are hurting more than us. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 19_

*Kane is setting up traps around the island*

Duran: What are you doing?

Kane: Setting up traps to catch us some food.

Duran: The chickens?

Kane: Yes.

**Kane's Confession: I have spotted about six different chickens since I got to this camp. So I decided to set up some traps. I check them often so whatever gets snagged will not be eaten when I am not there.**

Kane: Now to wait.

Duran: You want each of us to look at a trap hourly rather than you?

Kane: That would help.

Duran: Where are the other traps?

Kane: A couple of in the jungle. One is by a pond. And two more are at the edge of the jungle by the beach.

**Duran's Confession: Kane is a great guy around camp. He has been gathering stuff for the last three days and to make traps. If we catch a bunch of chickens we can cook them or get eggs from them**.

*Kane and Duran check one of the traps b the pond*

Duran: We got one!

Kane: Yes! They work!

*A chicken is caught in one of the traps. Kane and Duran grabbed the chicken and brought it back to camp*

Kane: Look what we have.

Alyx: Is that a chicken?

Thrall: How did you get that?

Duran: Kane set up a bunch of traps around here so hopefully this will not be the first chicken we will get.

Sean: So should we cook it?

Thrall: It's a female so it should produce eggs.

Kane: Lets make a cage and keep it in there.

**Tassadar's Confession: So Kane is showing that he is superior by catching chickens. Duran, Thrall, Michelle, and Alex do not realize that he is manipulating them through these acts of kindness.**

*G-Man makes a cage for the chicken*

G-Man: Ok the cage is made.

*Kane puts the chicken in the cage*

Kane: Looks secure.

**G-Man's Confession: I have some skill in making things such as wooden cages. How I know it is for me to know and no one else to ever find out. **

_Half-Life Tribe Night 19_

*Rain was pouring down again as Arthas, Kerrigan, Barney, and Crystal are huddled under a crude shelter*

Crystal: This sucks

Barney: I know

Arthas: I want to attack them and tear down their cave.

**Barney's Confession: Arthas keeps talking about taking out Jim's and Illidan's shelter but he doesn't do it. Now because of his stubbornness we are suffering while the cave seems like a five star hotel without room service.**

Crystal: How can Kerrigan sleep?

**Kerrigan's Confession: The truth is I don't sleep. I pretend to sleep. As a Zerg never need sleep but I can pretend to sleep. I can hear any movement or talking. I do it just for fun really.**

_Half-Life Tribe Day 20_

*Jim and Illidan comes into camp*

Arthas: What do you two want?

Jim: Treemail and it's an immunity challenge.

Barney: Already?

**Crystal's Confession: An immunity challenge today? I know that it's probably going to be a double elimination where one tribe gets reward and the other doesn't. So all we will be missing is food if we lose.**

_Starcraft Tribe Day 20_

Duran: Immunity challenge time guys.

**Thrall's Confession: I was expecting a reward challenge today but when I found out that it was immunity I was shocked. Michelle thinks it's going to be a double tribal council. Hopefully it will be. We will get rid of some dead weight without losing immunity or numbers since the other tribe will lose a member as well.**

_Immunity Challenge_

*There is a giant rolling log in the middle of the course. Under it is muddy water*

Host: Come on in guys. Take a look at the new Half-Life Tribe. Eliza voted out last tribal council.

Sean: Wow.

Host: Surprised Sean?

Sean: A little. I mean there are others probably worse than her on the tribe.

Jim: There are.

Host: Ok let's get to today's immunity challenge. Neither tribe will actually win immunity but you will win individual immunity and reward. We have a log rolling competition. Two people from the same tribe will try to stay on the log as long as possible. Person who falls off is eliminated. The person who does not get eliminated has a chance to win reward for their tribe. The two winners from their tribe are immune at tribal council. Want to know your reward? A feast of beef stew, beer, bread, and a bag of beans for your camp plus you get to sit in and listen to the other tribe's tribal council. Ok let's draw for spots and get started. Half-Life Tribe you are up first.

*First to be up is Jim and Arthas*

Host: Jim are Arthas two hated rivals are up.

**Jim's Confession: I could care less about reward. I need that individual immunity if not then I am a goner but if I do win Illidan will be voted out. At this point I just need to survive. **

Host: Survivors ready…go!

*Jim starts moving the log forward Arthas tries to fight back but Jim stops making Arthas fall into the mud*

Jim: That's where you belong!

Host: Jim moves onto the next round. Next up is Barney and Crystal. Go!

*Crystal and Barney starts to move the log Crystal loses her balance and falls in*

Host: Barney moving on.

*Illidan and Kerrigan are up*

Host: Go!

*Illidan and Kerrigan battle it up both are evenly matched as the long moves back an fourth. Suddenly Kerrigan darts forward making the log spin very fast causing Illidan to fall off*

**Kerrigan's Confession: I was thinking now is the time to stop holding back my strength and show how badass I really am in the challenges. **

Host: Final round for Half-Life Tribe. It is Jim, Barney, and Kerrigan. Survivors ready…go!

*The log starts to spin Barney immediately falls off*

Host: Barney falls off early.

*Kerrigan and Jim are trying to stay on as the log spins faster and faster. Jim trips and lands in the mud*

Jim: *Beep*

Arthas: That's where you belong!

Host: Kerrigan wins individual immunity! Starcraft tribe your turn. First up for Starcraft tribe is Sean and Tassadar.

Sean: Good luck

Tassadar: You too.

Host: Go!

*Sean moves the log backwards making Tassadar fall into the mud*

Host: Tassadar falls off as soon as the round started. Next up is G-Man and Duran. Survivors ready…Go!

*Duran and G-Man starts to move the log. Duran stops is suddenly and G-Man falls into the mud.*

G-Man: My suit!

Host: Duran moves on. Next round Kane and Michelle. Go!

*Kane and Michelle battle it out. For a moment it was easily matched but Michelle gains the upper hand and rolls faster making Kane fall into the mud*

Michelle: Sorry Kane.

Kane: I think I swallowed some.

Host: Final round is Thrall versus Alyx. Go!

*Thrall runs with all of his power throwing Alyx off*

Host: Thrall moves on. Next round Sean versus Michelle. Survivors ready…go!

*Michelle and Sean run on the log. Sean was not able to keep up and falls off*

Host: Michelle moves on to the final round. Next is Duran against Thrall. Go!

*Thrall again launchers forward Duran however stays on and almost made Thrall fall off. The keep moving the log forwards and backwards neither gaining much ground after awhile Duran falls off*

Host: Thrall moving on. Thrall versus Michelle. Survivors ready…go!

*Thrall ties to launch forward but Michelle stays on and quickly moves backwards making Thrall fall off*

Host: Michelle wins individual immunity!

**Kerrigan's Confession: When I found out that I am facing Michelle for reward I knew I could beat that 90 pound girl. I am 20 times stronger and 2 twice as bigger. She got lucky against Thrall but she won't against me. **

**Michelle's Confession: Kerrigan is a strong woman and could rival Thrall but she is more agile so it is pretty much a David versus Goliath situation. **

Host: Final round Michelle versus Kerrigan. Survivors ready…go!

*Kerrigan takes control of the log early and makes Michelle struggle to stay on. Slowly Michelle takes control and makes the log roll backwards making Kerrigan fall into the mud*

Host: Michelle wins a feast for her tribe!

Michelle: Yes!

Host: Congratulations Michelle. Everyone I'll see you at Tribal Council but I will see Starcraft Tribe first.

_Starcraft Tribe Day 20_

*Sean and Tassadar are on the beach*

Sean: So I guess it could be either of us.

Tassadar: It may probably be me going next not you.

Sean: Why do you say that?

Tassadar: They like you better.

Sean: Well who should be target?

Tassadar: I was thinking Kane.

Sean: I think Kane is more useful and less of a threat in challenges than Thrall.

Tassadar: Thrall is not a threat.

Sean: He can easily win all the immunities. He makes James from Survivor China look like Courtney.

**Sean's Confession: Me and Thrall never really got along together. We barely speak to each other and we butt heads a lot. I guess it is the difference in our personalities.**

*Duran, Kane and Alyx go to the water hole*

Duran: So either Tassadar or Sean.

Kane: Tassadar 100 percent.

Alyx: I can not live with him. At least Sean is fun to hang around with.

Duran: We need to tell the others.

**Alyx's Confession: Finally we get to vote off Tassadar! It's a miracle! We have been winning so much that some people overstay their welcome here. Tassadar has this creepy obsession with me and after this I might put a restraining order on him. **

Duran: So it is going to be Tassadar tonight.

Thrall: Good

Michelle: I am sick of him being in this tribe.

**Duran's Confession: Tassadar is who we call dead weight in this tribe. He is not very strong, he is annoying, and does not contribute a lot in this tribe.** *Tassadar is lying around as Kane is starting the fire.*

*Tassadar talks to the G-Man*

Tassadar: Listen. After I am gone. You are next.

G-Man: I thought Sean is the next one going?

Tassadar: No the said you. Sean has replaced you but Sean will vote with us to take out Kane.

G-Man: Why Kane?

Tassadar: Because he is a threat.

G-Man: I see Duran and Alyx as a bigger threat. Maybe you hate Kane because he called you out.

Tassadar: Kane is a bigger threat.

G-Man: I will think about it.

**Tassadar's Confession This tribe is stupid sometimes. I mean Kane is a huge threat and could potentially win this game. Come on vote out the big threats early. Get rid of Duran, Kane, and Thrall. I know Alyx and Michelle have no chance they are hiding behind the men for protection. **

**G-Man's Confession: Tassadar wants me to vote out Kane except I like Kane and I do not like Tassadar. The way he treats Alyx is enough to get him voted off. Although I do think I am the low man n the totem pole in this tribe but the at the rate we are winning I do not have to worry for a while.**

*Sean goes off with Kane and Duran*

Sean: Listen I am not sure if you two noticed but Michelle and Thrall have been hanging out a lot.

Kane: I have noticed.

Duran: What about them?

Sean: Well you two know about couples alliances are strong. Many have gone on to the final 2.

Kane: So which one do you want to target?

Sean: Well the merge is coming up and Thrall will be hard to beat.

Duran: Well it doesn't matter Thrall is the only one of the two without immunity.

Kane: We will think about it and get back to you.

Sean: Good.

**Sean's Confession: I know about couples alliances and how strong of a bond between the two are. If I can get Thrall off. I will be happy. I also know Duran and Kane are a strong two person alliance but last guy that tried to mess with them got voted off.**

**Duran's Confession: Sean made a good point about Thrall and Michelle. Both are pretty tight and can pose a threat and Thrall would be a huge threat in the challenges. Tassadar is no threat in the challenges. But we will see how it goes.**

_Half-Life Tribe Day 20_

*Jim and Illidan are in the cave*

Jim: No question Arthas.

Illidan: We need at least one more person.

Jim: I know that they will vote for me tonight.

Illidan: We had a good run.

Jim: Yeah it was fun while it lasted.

**Jim's Confession: I will probably be going home tonight. I am still angry about Arthas still being on this tribe. Ever since he took over this tribe crashed and burned faster than a Battlecruiser smashing into a planet. Hopefully me and Illidan will be able to get Crystal on our side.**

*Kerrigan and Arthas are making the shelter again*

Kerrigan: So Jim first. Illidan next and then Crystal.

Arthas: That is the plan.

**Arthas's Confession: This tribe is full of idiots. Only Kerrigan has any brains around here. They all fell into my perfect plan to win. Gordon, Eliza, Jim, Illidan, and Crystal all will be gone. My plan is foolproof. **

*Illidan and Jim goes up to Crystal*

Jim: Listen I know you are with Arthas but in order for our tribe to survive the merge we need you to help us vote out Arthas.

Crystal: But me and Arthas are tight.

Jim: As soon as he gets the chance he will vote you out.

Crystal: Bull Barney will be going first.

Illidan: Would you rather go to the merge with a slimball who will go after anyone or us who will not backstab you. Think about it. If Arthas goes home we will be n your debt.

**Crystal's Confession: Yet again I am the swing vote. I know that I am in the bottom of Arthas's alliance and I do respect Jim and Illidan. They are honest guys who took a lot of abuse during this game. They deserve to stay compared to Arthas. My vote will be decided when I go and vote.**

*Jim goes up to Kerrigan*

Jim: Listen I know I am going home but I want to tell you that I won't take your vote personally.

Kerrigan: It is all part of the game.

Jim: You are just sticking with your alliance.

Kerrigan: Although there is a small chance that I may switch.

Jim: Why?

Kerrigan: I am known as the Queen of Blades. I backstabbed everyone I allied with during the war. Arthas is my sacrificial lamb I might consider slaughtering him early.

Jim: If you do I'll be in your debt

Kerrigan: Consider us even for me killing Fenix.

**Jim's Confession: It may not be over for me. My chance of being here tomorrow are small but it's better than nothing I would laugh if Arthas gets his ass voted out. **

_Starcraft's Tribal Council Night 20_

Host: Come on in Starcraft Tribe and take a seat. *everyone takes a seat* So it's been awhile since you guys were here. So Duran it seems the tribe improved after Jeff was voted out

Duran: It has. There has bee no fights over the Alpha Male of the tribe.

Host: Are there any problems.

Duran: Just one. It seems a certain tribe member has been harassing Alyx.

Host: Alyx who has been harassing you?

Alyx: Tassadar. He always wants to cuddle with me.

Host: Tassadar I am surprised. Some who is as noble as you would harass a young lady.

Tassadar: I was cold.

Host: Michelle what did it feel like to beat Kerrigan in the challenge.

Michelle: I am surprised that I took out Thrall and Kerrigan. Two of the strongest in this game.

Host: Thrall what will you base your vote on tonight?

Thrall: A balance between who ever is weakest in the challenges and annoying around camp.

Host: Who are the two weakest in the challenges.

Thrall: G-Man and Tassadar.

Host: Who are the most annoying?

Thrall: Tassadar and Sean.

Tassadar: It's obvious that he is voting for me tonight.

Thrall: I did not say. It could be anyone.

Host: G-Man do you feel safe tonight?

G-Man: I am always nervous about going home.

Host: Sean what about you.

Sean: I feel vulnerable but I do not think I am going home.

Host: It is time to vote Duran you are up first.

*Duran votes*

*Sean votes*

**Thrall**

Sean: Sorry but I just don't trust you and you could easily get to the final four by winning challenges.

*Alyx votes*

**Tassadar**

Alyx: Hopefully I can get some sleep now.

*Kane votes*

*Tassadar votes*

**Kane**

Tassadar: Don't you ever threaten me.

*Michelle votes*

*Thrall votes*

*G-Man votes*

Host: Ok let me count the votes. *Gets the urn* If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it now is the time to play it. *No one moves* Ok let me count the votes then. First votes…

**Kane**

Second vote

**Tassadar**

Third vote

**Thrall**

Fourth vote

**Tassadar **

2 votes Tassadar. 1 vote Kane, 1 vote Thrall

**Tassadar**

3 votes Tassadar. Seventh person voted out of the survivor

**Tassador**

Four votes are enough Tassadar bring me your torch. *Tassadar comes up* Tassadar the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs torch as Tassadar walks away*

Take a seat and eat and enjoy your meal and observe the other tribe. *The food is revealed and the tribe digs in*

**Tassadar's Final Confession: Well I played the game I never felt part of the tribe and I do not regret anything. I hope that Kane doesn't win. He seems to manipulative to earn it. **

*Half-Life tribe comes in and takes a seat*

Host: Welcome Half-Life Tribe. So Barney has the tribe improved at all since the last tribal council?

Barney: Not really the tribe has actually been worse. Jim and Illidan took apart our shelter.

Host: Seriously? *Duran laughs*

Barney: Yeah we are a mess

Host: Jim is there anyway that the tribe can stop self destructing?

Jim: Arthas can apologize for kicking us out of the shelter and lets us back into his.

Arthas: I will not apologize to you.

Jim: Because you are high and mighty. The leader of a dying tribe.

Arthas: I have the game wrapped around my finger.

Jim: You don't have me. You don't have Illidan. You don't have the other tribe.

Arthas: Once you and Illidan are gone I will be in control.

Host: Arthas all you need to do is apologize.

Arthas: Apologize for what? Playing the game?

Illidan: No kicking us out of the shelter

Arthas: They are angry because I voted Gordon out.

Illidan: We are angry because you kicked us out of the shelter. You don't even listen to reason. I don't think you are even in this reality.

Arthas: I don't listen to exiles.

Host: Kerrigan what does it fell like to lose to Michelle?

Kerrigan: She got lucky.

Illidan: She kicked your ass.

Host: It is time to vote Jim you are up. And Starcraft Tribe you can go back to your camp.

Arthas: Goodbye losers.

Kane: Moron *Starcraft Tribe walks away*

*Jim votes*

**Arthas the Idiot**

Jim: Go *Beep* Yourself

*Crystal votes*

*vote Hidden*

Crystal: Do not take this personal

*Barney votes*

*Arthas votes*

**Jim**

Arthas: Checkmate I win. The great Jim Raynor has been shot down and defeated by the best player in this game.

*Kerrigan votes*

*Illidan votes*

Host: Ok let me count the votes. *Gets the urn* Anyone have the hidden immunity Idol can play it now. *No one moves* Ok first vote

**Arthas the Idiot**

Second vote

**Arthas the Stupid**

2 votes Arthas

**Jimmy**

**Jim**

Two votes Arthas two votes Jim

**Jim Raynor**

3 votes Jim two vote Arthas one vote left.

Eighth person voted out of survivor

**Jim**

Jim Raynor. Jm bring me your torch. *Jim comes up* Jim the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs torch*

Jim: Arthas you are a moron. This game is about numbers and you don't have them. *Jim walks away*

Host: You are down to five I hope you guys can recover if not you will be picked of one by one.

**Jim's Final Confession: I was hoping that Kerrigan and Crystal would vote for Arthas but I see why they want to keep him around. Anyone can beat him in the finals. The guy is nuts it is so pathetic. **

Next Time on Survivor. Sean and Thrall confront each other. And Half-Life Tribe questions about keeping Arthas.

Voted for Tassadar: Kane, Duran, Thrall, Alyx, Michelle, G-Man

Voted for Kane: Tassadar

Voted for Thrall: Sean

Voted for Jim: Arthas, Barney, Kerrigan, Crystal

Voted for Arthas: Jim, Illidan


	8. Chapter 8

Ultimate Game Survivor Episode 8

Last time on Survivor. Jim ad Illidan took down Half-Life tribe's shelter in revenge for voting out Eliza. A twist revealed that both tribe will be attending tribal council while Kerrigan and Michelle won immunity. With Michelle pulling an upset over Thrall and Kerrigan to win her tribe food. The Starcraft tribe got tired of Tassadar and voted him off despite Tassadar's and Sean's attempts to get either Kane or Thrall off. While Half-Life Tribe voted off Jim who still opposed Arthas. 12 are left who will be voted off next.

_Half-Life Tribe Night 20_

*The tribe came back to camp.*

**Illidan's Confession: Gordon, Jim, and Eliza are gone. I am the last of my alliance. Still I won't go down without a fight. As long as I am here I still have a chance. **

Illidan: Listen Arthas why don't we just burry the hatchet right now.

Arthas: Hell no.

Illidan: I am not even asking you to apologize. Lets just burry the hatchet and life this next few days in peace.

Arthas: I will take that hatchet and burry it in your back.

Crystal: Arthas hasn't this feud gone on long enough. We are dying and the other tribe is kicking our asses. Let him live here.

Arthas: This is my camp.

Crystal: But you are running out of people.

**Arthas's Confession: Illidan wants to come back. I said no. You are not a loyal subject so you won't come back from exile. Besides you are a goner next tribal council. This is my tribe and I say go to hell Illidan.**

Kerrigan: Listen the merge is coming up soon. Let him stay Arthas.

Arthas: No

Kerrigan: Please

Arthas: Fine. You can stay Illidan. But no more of your bull*beep*

**Kerrigan's Confession: Arthas thinks he has control of this tribe. But the fact is that I can control Arthas. I just act like his little submissive bitch and he will play along with anything I say. My one problem is the merge. I know that we maybe down in numbers and a lot of people are looking for Arthas's head. Hopefully I can sacrifice Arthas and save my own skin.**

_Starcraft Tribe Night 20_

*The tribe came back in good spirits*

Alyx: Thank god he's gone.

Kane: I know. He was annoying.

**Alyx's Confession: Tassadar was voted out. Finally I can sleep without him harassing me all night complaining that he's cold and he needs a female to stay warm. What a creep.**

Sean: So I guess this puts me on the outs.

Duran: Sean you know that we like you. You are not on the outs.

Sean: You left me out at every single tribal council.

Duran: We had two and we told you.

Sean: Well I feel hated

Duran: You are a cool guy. You are creative and fun to hang around.

**Sean's Confession: *sighs* Everyone is gone from my alliance except me. The tribe says they like me but I can not believe them with Thrall around. Him and me never got along. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 21_

*G-Man is drawing on the beach*

Duran: What are you making?

G-Man: Blue prints for a new research base.

*Zooms out to reveal the entire beach is a giant blue print*

Duran: Umm you know many people draw things that mean something to them.

G-Man: My briefcase would be too easy.

Duran: Family would be better

G-Man: I don't have a family

Duran: Oh. Parents?

G-Man: No parents

**G-Man's Confession: I do not bond well with everyone. I am a strange thing on a strange land playing for something that has no value to me. Why did I do this anyways? Well I must be doing something right if I am still here.**

Duran: What is that?

G-Man: A giant fan

Duran: Why is the button below the blade?

G-Man: Too see if someone is stupid enough to press it

Duran: Anyone press it?

G-Man: One man did. He lived though

**Duran's Confession: G-Man is the weirdest guy I have ever met. But I try to include my tribe and get to know them so none of them will switch at the merge. He maybe strange but I think he is an alright guy. I mean he is funny in his own way. **

*Thrall is breaking apart dried wood with Michelle*

Thrall: So final 2?

Michelle: Sure

*Sean comes by*

Sean: Hey we have enough wood we need some water though

Thrall: We are running low last time I checked

Sean: We have plenty trust me

Thrall: I was there five minutes ago

Sean: You have been gone for 30

Thrall: I just left

Sean: No you did not

Thrall: I am telling you I just left camp!

Sean: We need water.

Thrall: Then go get the water!

**Sean's Confession: No matter what I say or do Thrall has to yell and attack me! He is nothing but a bully. His girlfriend Michelle does not see that. I don't want to fight him. It would be like fighting James only greener and meaner. **

**Michelle's Confession: I have no idea why the argument started. I mean we need both wood and water. One gets wood one gets water. It is that simple.**

_Half-Life Tribe Day 21_

*Crystal goes off to the woods with Kerrigan*

Crystal: Can we talk for a moment?

Kerrigan: Sure

Crystal: Are you planning on taking Arthas to the final 3?

Kerrigan: Yes, only because he is a sure thing to win against.

Crystal: I do not know how much longer I can stand of him

Kerrigan: I know what you mean. My patience is wearing thin as well

**Crystal's Confession: I actually think Kerrigan is pretty cool. She knows how to play the game and we have been getting along pretty well. I am hoping that we can at least win a challenge.**

*At camp*

Illidan: So let me guess I am next.

Arthas: Yep.

Illidan: Well how do you know you can trust Crystal?

Arthas: I don't

Barney: Me neither

Illidan: Then why keep her around?

Arthas: She is less of a threat

Illidan: But she has connections. I barely care for Kane and Thrall.

Arthas: I thought you were allies

Illidan: Until the switch but right now I don't give a *beep* about anyone

**Illidan's Confession: I am hoping to throw Crystal under the bus. I know she hates Arthas but I have no choice. I have the same strategy as her. Hope to wait it out until the merge and then switch. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 21_

Alyx: Treemail! And we have weapons!

Thrall: Great!

**Thrall's Confession: My tribe is sure to win this challenge. I am an expert at weaponry so Starcraft Tribe has the advantage again. **

Kane: A bow, a blow gun, and a spear.

*Kane throws the spear hitting the coconut target*

Duran: Nice throw

Kane: I have had practice.

*Sean shoots with the blowgun*

**Sean's Confession: We all seem pretty good. Kane is an expert at the spear. Thrall has been teaching us to use better technique. Alyx is pretty good with the bow. And I used the blowgun in my season. It's been awhile but I am getting use to it again.**

Kane: It seems strange that we have an immunity challenge the day after tribal council.

Michelle: I know it's weird.

G-Man: Maybe a merge or another double tribal council.

Michelle: Two in a row?

G-Man: Could happen

**Michelle's Confession:** **I have never seen four people voted out in two days in two double tribal councils. I guess this game keeps you guessing.**

_Half-Life Tribe Day 21_

Arthas: Finally some challenge I might be good at.

Crystal: I'm not good with weapons.

**Illidan's Confession: I have to win this immunity. It is important. If I do win I go home. I know Arthas is good with weapons. I am good with weapons. Barney never even held any of these things. Crystal says she sucks at weapons. Kerrigan is just sitting off to the side. So she is 50-50 on weather she is good with them or not. My time in this game depends on us finding that primitive side where our ancestors used these to hunt for food.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 21_

*A field is shown with various targets*

Host: Welcome tribes. Jim and Tassadar voted out last tribal council. Ok let's get to today's reward and immunity challenge. Well immunity is not for your tribe it is individual today because both tribes will be going to tribal council. You will be competing against your own tribe for immunity. For the reward the tribe that wins gets tools to help them with their camp. Ok today's challenge will test your skill with weapons. There are three stations first its blow darts you get 5 shots each one will give you 1 to 2 points. Second is bow and arrow you get 3 shots worth 1-3 points. Finally is spear tossing which can give you between 1 and 10 points if you hit the target. The person who gets the most points wins immunity and the team with the highest average wins reward. First up is Half-Life Tribe with the blow darts.

*Arthas is up and shoots. He gets 7 points. Kerrigan comes up next and gets 9.*

Host: Kerrigan has an impressive round.

*Crystal comes up and gets 3 points*

Crystal: Damn. Told you I wasn't good

*Barney shoots and gets 4 points. Illidan is last and gets 6 points*

Host: Next round is the bow and arrow.

*Arthas steps up and fires he misses two shots but hits the bulls eye once for 3 points.*

Host: Arthas you missed twice I thought you were good at this?

Arthas: The bow is worthless.

*Kerrigan comes up and fires she gets 3 points. Crystal comes up and fires she manages to barely hit the target but hits it three times for 3 points. Barney is up next he misses twice and hits the two pointer. Illidan is last he gets 4 points.*

Host: At the end of the second round it's Kerrigan in the lead with 12 points, followed by Arthas and Illidan for 10, finally Crystal and Barney are dead last with 6 points but this last round could decide the winner. Arthas you are up.

*Arthas throws and hits the edge for 1 point. Kerrigan throws and hits for 4 points. Crystal throws and misses. Barney throws and misses. Illidan is up.*

Host: Illidan needs just 6 points to tie it. Can he do it?

*Illidan throws towards the bulls eye but the spear drops and hits the four pointer*

Host: Kerrigan wins immunity!

**Illidan's Confession: Losing immunity to Kerrigan is almost one of the most heartbreaking things that have happened to me. I won't give up though. I have been through worse stuff than this. I spent hundreds of years in prison. This is nothing. **

Host: Ok Starcraft tribe you are up. First up is Duran.

*Duran shoots and gets 9 points*

Host: Duran has an impressive round.

Duran: Thanks

*Sean steps with the blow gun and misses all but one*

Host: Sean gets 1 point

*Alyx comes up and gets 7 points. Kane gets 3 points. Michelle gets 4 points. G-Man steps up*

G-Man: How do you use this thing?

*G-Man fires 5 times and gets 7 points*

Host: G-Man the only one confused gets an impressive 7 points

*Thrall comes up and gets 2 points*

Host: Ok at the end of the first round Duran leads with nine points, followed by Alyx and G-Man with 7. Then Michelle with 4. Kane with 3. Thrall with 2 and finally Sean with 1. Next up with the bow and arrow.

*Duran steps up and fires. He gets 5 points. Sean fires and gets 5 points. Alyx fires and gets 7 points. Kane fires and gets 6 points. Michelle fires and gets 4 points. G-Man fires and gets 5 points. Thrall comes up and gets 9 points.*

Thrall: This is too easy.

Host: At the end of the second round Starcraft Tribe gained a lot of points. Tied for the lead are Duran and Alyx. Followed by G-Man then Thrall, Kane, Michelle and finally Sean. Ok last round. The Spear toss.

*Duran throws and gets 6 points*

Duran: Yes!

Host: Duran now has 20 points.

**Duran's Confession: I wanted immunity. One thing is that I want to show how great of a leader I am. And another is to prevent any blindsides. I figure that someone may come up with a blindside against me to take me out before the merge.**

*Sean comes up and throws his spear lands in the bulls eye*

Host: Wow 10 points. Nice job too bad you can't immunity. You finish with 16 points.

*Alyx throws and gets 9 points*

Host: Alyx in the lead with 23 points.

Alyx: Wow hehe I am surprised.

*Kane throws a misses*

Kane: Damn.

Host: Very close. But you end with 9 points.

*Michelle throws and gets 7 points*

Host: Michelle finishes with 15 points.

*G-Man throws and misses. He finishes with 12 points. Thrall comes up and throws getting 9 points*

Host: Thrall finishes with 20 points. I don't think I need to average the two team's points up. It is clear that Starcraft Tribe won by a landslide. Congratulations you have tools to improve camp life. And I will see you both tribe at Tribal Council Tonight.

**Alyx's Confession: I surprised myself today. I clearly thought Thrall would easily win this challenge but I did. Now we will have to find someone to vote out. Sean is the most likely target but anything can happen.**

_Half-Life Tribe Day 21_

*The tribe came back to camp*

Arthas: I don't know why we even bothered to show up. All we won was tools. We are going to merge. Heck I did not even try my hardest.

**Illidan's Confession: What bothered me about Arthas today is when he said he did not even try. A reward is a reward. After me and Jim tore down the shelter you think someone would try and get the tools. **

*Illidan talks with Kerrigan and Crystal*

Illidan: I really don't think Arthas gives a *beep* about being here.

Kerrigan: I heard he did not even try.

Crystal: So what do we do? Vote him off?

Illidan: Yes.

Kerrigan: Think about it. Who would you rather go far with? Arthas who is a terrible leader, a jackass, and does not put any effort in the challenges or against Barney who tries his best and gets along with everyone?

Illidan: What are you saying?

Kerrigan: We stand a better chance against Arthas in the merge than Barney. Anyone of us that brings him into the final 3 will easily beat him.

Crystal: She has a point.

Illidan: So we go for Barney then?

Kerrigan: Yes

**Kerrigan's Confession: I am trying to protect Arthas right now. He is my ticket to victory. Barney on the other hand I want to keep around since he hasn't really done much but I can use him as a sacrificial lamb if worse comes to worse. **

*Illidan walks away*

Kerrigan: Do we really want to vote out Barney?

Crystal: Maybe. He could be a threat.

Kerrigan: This game is about numbers and I want to keep everyone who is loyal on our side. Illidan is going to switch when we get to the merge. I know none of us won't.

**Crystal's Confession: its funny Kerrigan wants to take out Illidan because he will switch. But the fact is that I am planning to switch during the merge. Will Illidan switch? Maybe but I am guaranteed to flip. **

*Arthas is talking with Barney*

Arthas: So it's either you me or Illidan.

Barney: Not sure where my name came up.

Arthas: Not sure either.

Barney: If I go home I would not care.

Arthas: Are you quitting

Barney: No but in the last few days my mind checked out.

**Barney's Confession: I am not a quitter but the constant paranoia combined with the lack of food, water, shelter, and losing challenge after challenge takes its toll on me. Walking to the fire is a challenge in itself. **

_Starcraft Tribe Day 21_

*Sean is sitting by the fire*

**Sean's Confession: I know my name is being put down a few times. A target was put on my back ever since Jeff tried to throw that challenge, although I need to convince them that I am easy to beat in the merge compared to Thrall or Duran. Maybe get Thrall and Michelle to vote Duran. Duran, Alyx, and Kane to vote for Thrall. With me and G-Man as the swing votes. **

*Sean talks with G-Man*

Sean: So you and me make them go against each other.

G-Man: And we take out who ever we want?

Sean: Exactly.

G-Man: Sounds interesting.

**G-Man's Confession: Sean came up with this acceptable strategy of splitting the votes between the alliances. I know that I am next after Sean. **

*G-Man talks with Thrall and Michelle*

G-Man: When it comes to the merge Duran, Kane, and Alyx can easily vote you and Michelle out.

Thrall: Interesting.

Michelle: Who should we vote out?

G-Man: Duran. Take out the leader. The rest will not be able to function without him.

**Thrall's Confession: G-Man wants us to take out Duran. If this was proposed a few days ago I would have brushed it away but he has a point. Duran is a leader and will be hard to beat later on with his alliance.**

*Sean talks with Duran and Kane*

Sean: I am afraid that Thrall will be able to go on a run with immunity.

Duran: He almost won the last two immunities and could toss us all around.

Sean: Take him out and you take out the biggest threat in the challenges.

Kane: Sounds like a good idea but he is in our alliance.

Sean: He could be plotting against you. You two and Alyx have been hanging out a lot. He may like that he is at the bottom.

**Kane's Confession: I have been staying quiet since the tribes switched. I wanted to keep playing the under the radar game until the merge but right now I need to do some strategizing. Sean is trying to split the tribe up to save his ass. If I can convince everyone to take out Sean they take out the real threat.**

*Both Tribes head off to tribal council*

_Starcraft Tribe's Tribal Council Night 21_

Host: Everyone take a seat and let's get started. So Kane how is the tribe enjoying the tools?

Kane: we barely touched them. We have been scrambling all day to see who is getting voted off.

Host: Alyx how is camp without Tassadar.

Alyx: It's been great. I am able to sleep without him trying to harass me.

Host: G-Man you were a surprise contestant in the challenge today.

G-Man: I was.

Host: So did you have any experience with any of those weapons?

G-Man: That is classified.

Host: Michelle who are you voting for?

Michelle: There has been a lot of talk but the person who I am voting out will be a huge threat in the merge.

Host: Duran. How about you?

Duran: Same as Michelle. The person I am voting for is a huge threat.

Host: Sean it is no secret that your alliance was voted out. Do you still feel vulnerable?

Sean: Surprisingly not really. With the upcoming merge this tribe is looking to take out a huge threat. I am not a huge threat. I am one guy.

Host: It is time to vote. Duran you are up first.

*Duran votes*

*Sean votes*

**Thrall**

Sean: Sorry but I am the deciding vote in this game.

*Alyx votes*

*Kane votes*

**Sean**

Kane: I hope the tribe votes with me but you are the biggest threat right now. Your strategizing proved it. But I do think you redeemed yourself from your first season. No more alphabet strategy you learned how to vote with your mind and not with your heart. Good luck you are a great guy.

*Michelle votes*

*G-Man votes*

*Vote hidden*

G-Man: I have a lot of respect for you but this is for the best.

*Thrall votes*

Host: Let me count the votes. *Gets the urn* If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it now is the time to do so. Ok let me read the votes. First vote

**Thrall**

Second vote

**Sean**

**Sean**

**Sean**

Ninth Person voted out of Survivor and first member of our Jury.

**Sean**

Sean: Damn I thought my planned worked. Good luck.

*Sean's torch gets snuffed as Sean walks away*

Host: This tribe seems more united then some thought. Hope it stays that way.

**Sean's Final Confession: I actually thought my plan would work. I guess it didn't. Oh well. At least I was voted out for being a huge threat rather than a dumbass who helped an alliance achieve power.**

*Starcraft Tribe walks out and Half-Life Tribe walks in*

Host: Welcome yet again to Tribal Council. So Illidan has camp life improved at all?

Illidan: The shelter is still half built, no food, barely any water, but they allowed me back at camp.

Host: Is this true Arthas?

Arthas: Yes but only because I was pressured to.

Host: Barney you looked kind of dead today during the challenge.

Barney: I have to admit my mind and body took a pounding these last couple of weeks. With going to tribal council, camp, and paranoia it takes a huge toll on you.

Host: So do you want to leave?

Barney: No. I am not ready to go.

Illidan: Barney you just don't seem to be in this game anymore.

Arthas: I have to take Illidan's side on this. Barney you just don't do anything. You lay around complaining.

Host: Kerrigan with the merge coming up what kind of players do you want to take with you.

Kerrigan: Ones that can be useful. We will be going in 4 people to 6. We need to get at least one person on our side.

Host: Crystal what about you?

Crystal: We all have connections on the other tribe. But my plan is to find the outsiders and bring them to our side.

Host: Kerrigan who are you voting out tonight?

Kerrigan: I am voting out someone that should have gone home in the first couple of tribal councils.

Host: Ok, it is time to vote. Arthas you are up first.

*Arthas votes*

*Barney votes*

**Illidan**

Barney: I am not ready to leave yet. I do not think I will win but I can get farther than you.

*Kerrigan votes*

*vote hidden*

Kerrigan: I really wished you could come to the merge but its game over. You have been brought down by the queen bitch of the universe. I took on three fleets and I crushed them all. You are no different.

*Crystal votes*

*Illidan votes*

Host: Let me count the votes. *Gets urn* Anyone has the hidden immunity idol. Now is the time to play it. *No one moves* Ok, person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote.

**Illidan**

Second vote

**Arthas**

**Illidan**

Tenth Person voted out and second member of the jury

**Illidan**

Illidan hand me your torch. *Illidan comes up* Illidan the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch*

Illidan: You know you guys are screwed at the merge you know.

Arthas: Get out of here.

Host: You are down the four. Hopefully you can rebound.

**Illidan's Final Confession: Well I got voted out. I am pretty pissed off that Arthas had control of the tribe. If Gordon and Jim were still here we would be kicking ass. **

Next Time on Survivor: The tribes merge and alliances plot against the leaders while the outsiders try to scramble to stay in the game.

Voted for Sean: Thrall, Duran, Alyx, G-Man, Kane, Michelle

Voted for Thrall: Sean

Voted for Illidan: Arthas, Kerrigan, Crystal, Barney

Voted for Arthas: Illidan


	9. Chapter 9

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Episode 9

Last time on Survivor, Sean and Illidan were on the outs. Hoping to get to the merge they scrambled. Another double tribal council results in their unanimous exits. 10 are left who will be voted out next.

_Starcraft Tribe Night 21_

*The tribe comes back to camp as Duran starts the fire*

Duran: Kind of sad to see him go.

Michelle: He was a pretty good guy.

Kane: Well we had no choice. He was trying to pit us against each other.

**Kane's Confession: Literally minutes before Tribal Council I managed to talk with everyone and convince them to vote out Sean. I know the merge is coming up and we have a 6 to 4 advantage. G-Man is the only guy I am worried about flipping. **

Alyx: At least he is on the jury.

**Thrall's Confession: Me and Sean never got along. How could I be so foolish to almost listen to him. Now we are going in 6 strong. The person we need to target is Arthas if he is still around. I am not sure how he lasted all these days.**

_Half-Life Tribe Night 21_

*The tribe walks back into camp*

**Arthas's Confession: I have complete control of the tribe right now. My oppositions Gordon, Eliza, Jim, and finally Illidan are gone. We are four strong going into this merge. I am guaranteed that million dollars. **

Kerrigan: Well that was no surprise.

Arthas: I am king of the tribe.

**Crystal's Confession: *Crystal rolls her eyes* This egocentric thinks he is in control. Believe me I have more control than he does. I can switch and take him out. For the tribe itself. Kerrigan has control you are just the target of the tribe. When we merge you better hope to win immunity because if you don't everyone will gun for you.**

Barney: Thanks for keeping me guys

Arthas: No problem

Crystal: So what is our plan when we get into the merge?

Kerrigan: Try to get an outsider on their side.

Crystal: Maybe the G-Man he looks to be an outsider and maybe I can get Michelle.

Barney: No G-Man that guy freaks me out.

Kerrigan: That's why he would make a good ally. No one likes him.

**Barney's Confession: I refuse to let that freak of nature G-Man into our alliance. He is more cunning then he looks. He comes in here he could gut us from the inside out.**

_Starcraft Tribe Day 22_

*G-Man comes across a tree with a bunch of rip fruit high up*

G-Man: This could feed my entire tribe. *He grabs a rock and throws a rock hitting some fruit down*

**G-Man's Confession: I feel like an outsider and getting some fruit is my attempt to stay in the game.**

*He keeps throwing rocks knocking fruit after fruit down. He gathers what he got and brings it back*

G-Man: I found food.

Alyx: Wow. Did you have to climb high?

G-Man: I used rocks. Careful calculations can pay off.

Duran: Nice job

**Michelle's Confession: G-Man is a strange guy but he is highly intelligent. Some of us thinks he a threat but he is trying hard to fit in and Me and Duran are trying to make him feel like part of the tribe.**

Duran: This is good thank you.

Michelle: G-Man you are awesome

G-Man: Thank you.

Michelle: Is that a smile?

G-Man: Umm no.

Kane: I can see that little smile.

G-Man: Ok it's a little smile.

**Alyx's Confession: When I was first on a tribe with G-Man. He did not act human. He was like a robot or an alien is disguise. Now he is feeling more and more like a human. I think this experience is helping him.**

_Half-Life Tribe Day 22_

Crystal: Hey guys treemail. We have five minutes to pack everything we can and head out to the other tribes camp.

*The tribe starts packing things up*

Arthas: Leave those behind.

Crystal: My bags? Hell no.

*Kerrigan, Barney, and Crystal pack everything up as Arthas gave out orders*

**Arthas's Confession: The tribe would be so lost without me. Two women and a guy who has given up. They need me.**

*The tribe piles firewood and their stuff in the canoe.*

**Kerrigan's Confession: This would have been easier if Arthas had helped us with the packing. Every day he gets a little more arrogant and bossy. If it was legal I would slice him in half. **

*The tribe paddles off to the Starcraft Tribe's Camp.*

_Starcraft Tribe Day 22_

Kane: Hey the other tribe is here!

Duran: Who is missing?

Kane: Aww *beep* Illidan is gone and Arthas is still there.

Duran: Well lets go greet them then.

*Half-Life Tribe lands on the bench*

Alyx: Welcome

Crystal: Thanks

Arthas: Another camp to claim!

*Arthas jumps out without helping his tribe unload*

**Alyx's Confession: My first impression with Arthas was he is lazy, egoistic, and a complete moron. I mean he comes here and his first words were another camp to claim.**

*Crystal goes up to Michelle*

Michelle: Welcome Crystal

Crystal: We need to talk while Arthas is distracted.

Michelle: Ok

*They both head out to the jungle*

Crystal: We need to take out Arthas. He is trouble.

Michelle: I know

Crystal: I have no loyalties towards Arthas and the sooner he is gone the sooner this tribe will be happy.

**Crystal's Confession: Arthas needs to go. I rather have Ace, Randy, and Corrine here than him. Writing his name down and seeing go will be the best thing to happen in this game. **

*G-Man and Thrall check treemail*

G-Man: We have a crate.

Thrall: *reading the note* Open this at camp.

*At camp*

Thrall: Guys we have a crate

Kane: Great lets open it

*They open the crate to reveal food, paint, and a new flag*

Duran: *Reading a note that was inside the crate* Congratulations you have merged. Take this time to think of a new tribe name and paint a new tribe flag.

*They start eating*

Michelle: Chicken, steaks. Oh my God. It's so good!

**Thrall's Confession: The crate had so much food in it. We agreed to make sure everyone had something of everything. But one person named Arthas just took whatever he wanted.**

Arthas: I never had these before.

Crystal: They are called chips. Can you pass me some.

Arthas: Hell no.

Kane: Arthas we agreed to share

Arthas: *beep* sharing. I claimed these chips.

Duran: Arthas you are not the leader of a tribe.

Kerrigan: Arthas hand over the damn chips. You want to get us voted out.

Arthas: Fine *throws the chips*

**Kane's Confession: Arthas is like a little kid and Kerrigan is like his mother. And how is that brat a prince? *sighs* I can't wait to vote him out.**

Michelle: So what should our tribe name be?

Duran: Maybe we should draw sticks and the winner gets to pick the name. If we like the name we keep it.

*The draw straws and G-Man wins*

G-Man: Briefcase tribe

Kane: Umm no.

**G-Man's Confession: I suggested briefcase because I really did not want to pick a name. So I came up with one no one would like.**

*Kerrigan wins the next draw*

Kerrigan: I know this may sound a bit weird but maybe the Zerg tribe.

Kane: I would have that as a tribe name. What is a Zerg.

Duran: A Zerg is a race of creatures that conquer and destroy other races.

Thrall: Well the name is unique.

Duran: All in favor *9 hands go up* All opposed. *Arthas raises his hand* Ok we are the Zerg tribe.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I suggested the Zerg tribe. Mainly do to the fact that I am a Zerg. Or a human infested as a Zerg that now concentrates my rage towards the same humans who stranded me on the planet to get infested in the first place. But everyone seems to like it.**

*Michelle and Duran paints the tribes flag*

Duran: We have a black flag. Maybe put some red in it. It would make us seem very kickass.

Michelle: Ok. Umm you know what a zerg looks like?

Duran: I can paint the Zerg. You can paint the name, the borders, and the names of the tribe members.

Michelle: Ok

*Duran paints a Zergling*

**Michelle's Confession: Our flag is pretty neat. We used black and red. Kind of made our tribe seem a bit evil but knowing some of our tribe members. Duran and Kerrgian are Humans but infested as Zerg. Kane is a leader of NOD whatever the heck that is. Arthas is some prince but seeing his actions made me think he is the prince of Darkness. G-Man is well I am not sure what he is. But the flag fits with who we are or who most of us are. **

_Zerg Tribe Night 22_

*The shelter is crowded with 10 people in it*

Barney: There isn't enough room in the shelter.

Kane: There is some on the side

Barney: But I might fall out.

Crystal: I can move over there I don't give a *beep* I just want sleep

Barney: Your spot is no better.

**Crystal's Confession: Barney is as whiney as I was during Gabon. Seriously there is not enough room tonight but there will be in the next few days. We are planning on expanding the floor and making a bigger roof. Right now Arthas is on top of my list on who to vote out followed by Barney. **

_Zerg Tribe Day 23_

*The tribe starts to strategize. Crystal goes off with Michelle*

Crystal: Thank god I am not with that tribe anymore. Barney and Arthas pisses me off.

Michelle: So are you joining my alliance.

Crystal: I made a final 3 deal with you and I am sticking to that deal.

Michelle: Who should be voted out first?

Crystal: Arthas. The faster he is gone the better. Barney next.

Michelle: Great so it is me, you, Thrall, Duran, Alyx, and Kane at the final 6.

Crystal: I love it but what happens then?

Michelle: Not sure.

Crystal: We can get Kerrigan as the swing vote. You, me, Thrall and Kerrigan.

Michelle: Can we trust her?

Crystal: Not sure but she is better than anyone else.

**Michelle's Confession: I finally had a chance alone with Crystal and we made up our game plan. Our hope is that Arthas does not win immunity today.**

*Kerrigan talks with G-Man*

Kerrigan: We need you in our alliance.

G-Man: I am not sure

Kerrigan: I can offer you a final 4 deal at least.

G-Man: Who will be with us?

Kerrigan: Barney and Arthas and if you win final immunity and vote me off you are guaranteed a win at final tribal council.

G-Man: I will think about it.

**Kerrigan's Confession: G-Man is obviously the outside of the Starcraft Tribe. So I wanted to get him on my side. So I have my final four. Crystal and Michelle are too big of a threat to bring any further than the final 5 and 6. If I get into the final tribal council with Arthas, Barney, or G-Man. My victory is guaranteed. **

*Kane goes off with Duran and Alyx*

Kane: So Arthas first then.

Duran: Yeah I had about enough of him.

Aylx: Barney or Kerrigan next?

Kane: Does not matter.

**Kane's Confession: I think we are in agreement that Arthas has to go. He is not really a threat but he is annoying enough and hearing what Crystal said about him makes me want to hang him but his neck.**

_Immunity challenge Day 23_

*Ten floating platforms are seen in the water. The waves make them move*

Host: Welcome Survivors. So Arthas what is the new name of your tribe?

Arthas: Zerg tribe.

Host: Interesting. Ok let's get to today's challenge. On the water you see 10 platforms. The objective is to stay on the platform the longest. You can use only your legs and feet. If you knees, hands, butt, back, or any other part you are eliminated from the challenge. Last one left wins immunity. Ok let's draw for spots and let's get started.

*everyone takes their spots*

Host: This challenge has begun.

*The survivors struggle to maintain their balance at first. G-Man immediately falls off into the water.*

Host: G-Man lasted 3 seconds.

G-Man: This platform is unstable

Host: It's supposed to be.

*Time passes by to the 15 minute mark*

Host: Hey guys I have some soda here if any of you want some. It's ice cold.

*Thrall jumps off and swims*

Host: Thrall willingly steps down

Thrall: I am thirsty that is why.

*an hour has passed*

Host: We have reached the 1 hour mark. And I have a nice plate of chicken and potatoes for anyone who wants to jump in.

*Kerrigan jumps in*

Kerrigan: It's been so long since I had any of that.

Host: Kerrigan jumps off

*Kerrigan starts eating. A few minutes later Barney steps off*

Barney: I am done

Host: Barney willingly steps off the platform.

Kerrigan: What are you doing?

Barney: I am giving up on the challenge.

*Kerrigan sighs. A few minutes later Crystal loses her balance and falls in*

Host: Crystal is out of the challenge

Crystal: Damn. I wanted some food.

*A few more minutes have past as the waves pick up tossing Duran off*

Duran: Whoa!

Host: Duran is out. Four left. Arthas, Kane, Michelle, and Alyx.

*2 hours have past*

Host: I have something very good here. A note from your friends and family plus a bowel of fruit and cookies.

*Alyx and Kane jumps in*

Host: Only Arthas and Michelle are left.

Michelle: I am not jumping in

Arthas: Me either

*3 hours have passed. The waves are picking up as Michelle and Arthas struggle to keep their balance*

Host: The waves are picking up.

*Suddenly Michelle falls in*

Host: Arthas wins immunity

Arthas: *beep* you all.

Kane: Damn it.

*Host gives Arthas the immunity necklace*

Host: I will see you all at tribal council tomorrow night where one of you will be voted off.

**Arthas's Confession: I won immunity. HAHA. This is easy. I'll just keep winning and winning. No one can stop me now. **

_Zerg Tribe Day 23_

*The sun was setting in the distance as the tribe comes back to camp*

**Michelle's Confession: Arthas won immunity which threw a wrench in all of our plans. Now the two targets are Barney and Kerrigan.**

Michelle: Who should we take out?

Crystal: Barney is done with the game but Kerrigan is very strategic.

Michelle: I am thinking Barney.

Crystal: Yeah Kerrigan does fit into our plans and she deserves to stay.

*Kane meets with the Starcraft tribe and Crystal*

Kane: Ok, we need to take out Barney

G-Man: Why Barney?

Kane: He is done and I hate it when people just give up.

Thrall: Better toss out the weaklings

Kane: What do you think Alyx. I know you are friends with him.

Alyx: I guess so. It would probably be better for him anyways.

**Kane's Confession: With Arthas winning immunity it leaving us with him for another few days which sucks because none of us can stand him. Kerrigan I believe is worthy to last a few more days. Barney does not. He gave up on the challenge today without any temptation. **

_Zerg Tribe Night 23_

*Crystal observes the two couples of Alyx and Kane, Thrall and Michelle.*

**Crystal's Confession: In Survivor a couple's alliance is very powerful. The two that I have noticed are Michelle and Thrall. They look totally the opposite. Thrall is this huge green orc and Michelle is this little Asian. Kane and Alyx are also a couple. I may need to keep an eye on them because they are all a threat. And there is a third couple but they are not a threat. It is Arthas and his ego.**

Arthas: ZZZZ I am the greatest ZZZZZ

_Zerg Tribe Day 24_

*Kerrigan talks with G-Man again*

Kerrigan: So what is your decision?

G-Man: I am still not sure. It maybe 50-50

Kerrigan: But if you choose to go with us. We are all voting out Duran.

G-Man: Ok I will keep that offer in mind.

**G-Man's Confession: I have the chance to switch. My only problem is that Crystal may have joined the Starcraft Alliance if I betray them I might be next.**

*Kane and Alyx walk through the jungle*

Kane: So I wanted to ask you something.

Alyx: Yes?

Kane: I would like to take you to the final 3.

Alyx: Sure. I would take you too. Who would be the third person.

Kane: I do not know. It would be between Michelle, Duran, and Thrall. But I completely trust you.

Alyx: Ok maybe when we get to the final five or six we can figure it out.

Kane: Ok good.

**Alyx's Confession: Kane made me a final 3 deal. I can not go back on it. I think despite being a leader of an evil army he has kept his word to me. I do not trust him 100% and I will keep an eye on him. But for now I will trust him.**

**Kane's Confession: I am trying to win some jury votes but also keep people in my alliance I know I can trust. Alyx is very trustworthy and dependable. She is a threat in the final 3 but I also see her being good in the challenges so she might go on a run anyways. **

*The tribe cooks dinner*

Arthas: You are burning the rice.

Michelle: I am not

Arthas: Yes you are.

Michelle: I cooked rice many times.

Arthas: I can help

*Arthas pushes over the rice*

Michelle: Arthas!!

Duran: What the hell!?

Arthas: Michelle pushed the rice over.

Michelle: I did not push it over. You did.

**Michelle's Confession: I can't wait for Arthas to be vulnerable because he is really annoying. He tipped the pot of rice over and blamed me for it. **

*The tribe heads out to tribal council*

_Tribal Council_

Host: Welcome survivors. *They all sit down* So G-Man how is the new tribe doing?

G-Man: I observed a few minor conflicts but it has been pretty calm.

Host: What kind of conflicts?

G-Man: Arthas and Michelle over some rice just before we headed to tribal council.

Host: Arthas what happened?

Arthas: Well Michelle was making rice and I wanted to help.

Michelle: You are a liar!

Arthas: Let me finish

Michelle: No, you are a liar you…

Arthas: I do not like people who interrupt me.

Michelle: You are the one to…

Arthas: So she refused and when I asked why she threw down the pot of rice spoiling our dinner.

Host: Michelle what is your side of the story.

Michelle: Arthas complained about the rice being burned and I said…

Arthas: She's lying

Michelle: Don't interrupt me.

Arthas: You are the one who ruined our dinner.

Michelle: I can't believe this! You pushed over the rice.

Arthas: No I didn't.

Host: Barney who would you believe?

Barney: I really don't care who did it. It happened and frankly I am tired of this *beep*ing game.

Host: Kane which side are you taking?

Kane: I was I a tribe with Arthas for a few days and with Michelle for much longer. And with my experience with both of them I know that Michelle is very trustworthy and would never purposely spill the rice. Arthas on the other hand is known to sabotage his own tribe.

Arthas I did not sabotage my tribe.

Kane: You kicked out your two strongest men from the shelter. That is sabotage.

Arthas: You don't know who you are dealing with.

Kane: I do know. You are pathetic.

Host: Duran do you feel safe tonight

Duran: Not really. My tribe may have the numbers but anything can happen someone might switch or bring out the hidden immunity idol and send me home.

Host: Barney, how about you?

Barney: I don't care.

Host: You don't care if you are going home or not?

Barney: I don't care

Thrall: I hate it when others just give up. If he was in my clan this guy would be kicked out. Never give up.

Alyx: Did we give up when he combine took over earth? No! Barney you fought onwards and never gave up and now after a month you say that you are done?

Barney: This game has taken a bigger toll on me than my life as a rebel.

Alyx: I am disappointed in your Barney.

Host: It is time to vote. Crystal you are up first.

*Crystal votes*

*Barney votes*

*Arthas votes*

**Duran**

Arthas: I am the best of the best here. I have immunity and you do not. Goodbye.

*Kerrigan votes*

**Duran **

Kerrigan: Nothing personal but you are on the opposition and I like to kill my opposition…to bad this game won't let me so voting you out is good enough.

*Duran votes*

**Barney**

Duran: You gave up. Never do that in war.

*Alyx votes*

*Kane votes*

*Michelle votes*

*G-Man votes*

*Thrall votes*

Host: Ok let me count the votes. *Grab the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. First vote

**Duran**

**Barney **

**Duran**

**Barney**

Two votes Duran to votes Barney

**Barney**

**Duran**

**Barney**

**Barney**

Eleventh Person voted out of survive

**Barney**

Six votes is enough Barney hand me your torch *Barney comes up* Barney the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs torch as Barney walks away*

Host: It is clear that this tribe does not like people who gives up. Everyone head back to camp.

**Barney's Final Words: I got voted out but I really don't care. I am in the jury so I guess I can be proud of that. Now I need to sleep for a month.**

Next time on Survivor: Kerrigan confronts Crystal about switching. And the hidden immunity idol is found threatening to change everyone's game. Also a sneak peak at Ultimate Vide Game Survivor Season 2 will be shown.

Voted for Barney: Crystal, Duran, Kane, Michelle, G-Man, Thrall, Alyx

Voted for Duran: Barney, Arthas, Kerrigan


	10. Chapter 10

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Episode 10

Last time on Survivor. The both tribes had a secure alliance and a couple of outsiders. The tribe merged and Arthas continued to tick off everyone. Arthas however won immunity and the tribe looks at Barney for not fighting to stay in. During Tribal council Michelle and Arthas fought on who dumped the rice while Barney got criticized for giving up in the game. In the end Barney was voted out when G-Man stuck with his tribe and Crystal flipped and joined the Starcraft Alliance. 9 are left who will be voted out next.

_Zerg Tribe Night 24_

*The tribe comes back to the camp*

Arthas: I am in shock. I really thought you would be leaving Duran.

Duran: What makes you say that?

Arthas: I thought we had the numbers.

Kerrigan: Arthas at most we could have tied the votes.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I am not surprised that Barney got voted out. I am surprised that Crystal flipped and voted with the other alliance. I do not blame her though. Arthas's personality would make anyone flip. But I want to be the queen bitch and confront her about the switch.**

Kerrigan: Why did you flip?

Crystal: I can not stand Arthas

Kerrigan: Yeah but he is perfect to take to the final 2

Crystal: I would take anyone but him to either the final 2 or 3. He has this way of pissing everyone off.

Kerrigan: Well just watch your back because flippers are usually the next to go.

Crystal: Same with you.

**Crystal's Confession: Kerrigan came up to me and said I might be next. I know how tough she is so I would not be surprised if I get some votes next tribal council. **

*The Starcraft Alliance meets up momentarily*

Duran: Ok one is down. Two to go.

Crystal: Arthas is next and then Kerrigan.

Kane: One of us needs to win reward so we can send one of own to exile to keep them from the hidden immunity idol.

Crystal: There are seven of us and two of them.

Michelle: The odds should be in our favor.

**Duran's Confession: One of us has to win immunity and send one of our own to exile. That will keep the hidden immunity idol out of those two possessions. **

_Zerg Tribe Day 25_

*The entire tribe is up and improving the shelter as Arthas is by the fire sitting on a log. Duran walks by.*

Duran: Could you help us with the shelter?

Arthas: Let me think…hmmmm no.

Duran: We need another pair of hands

Arthas: No. You voted out my ally. Why should I help you?

**Arthas's Confession: I did not come here to work like a lowly peasant. I came to rule like a king. I am not helping them do any work.**

Kane: Is Arths gong to help us?

Duran: No he is being an ass again.

Kane: Figures.

**Duran's Confession: Arthas has probably the worst game play in the history of this game. He's lazy, he's an idiot, he has no social game, and the only reason he is this far into the game is because he is easy to beat in the final 3. **

*Kerrigan talks with Arthas*

Kerrigan: If either of us wins reward we send the other to exile.

Arthas: I do not want to go to exile.

Kerrigan: If you want to stay in the game then you will have to go to exile. If you win then I go.

**Kerrigan's Confession: Our only hope is one of us getting the hidden immunity idol but the problem is that neither of us has any clues and I know the hidden immunity idol hasn't been found. Jim, Gordon, and Illidan did not have one and I do not think Kane or G-Man has it either. **

*Michelle an Alyx goes out to treemail*

Michelle: So who are you sending to exile if you win?

Alyx: Maybe Thrall because I want to make him weaker

Michelle: I was thinking Crystal.

**Alyx's Confession: We all decided that if any of us wins we will send one of the seven in the Starcraft alliance to exile. **

_Reward Challenge Day 25_

*Three bowling ally lanes are seen.

Host: Welcome contestants. Today's reward will test how well you bowl. You will be divided into groups of three. The person with the best score in each group will face off in the final round. The winner gets reward. Want to know what you are paying for?

Survivors: Yes

Host: A night on a yacht. You will have a nice dinner, showers, clean clothes, and a bed. Ok, I have a bag full of rocks. Red, blue, and Green. When you take out a rock go to the mat with that color.

*Crystal grabs a rock and gets blue. Arthas grabs a rock and gets Red*

Arthas: Aww I wanted Blue

*Kerrigan takes a rock and gets green. Duran gets Green. Alyx gets Red. Kane gets Green. Michelle gets Red.*

Host: By elimination G-Man and Thrall gets to go on the blue team. First team up is red.

*Arthas bowls and gets a strike*

Arthas: Haha just like shooting and arrow on a zombie!

Host: The only way Alyx and Michelle can tie if either of them gets a strike

*Alyx bowls and gets a strike*

Alyx: Yes!

*Michelle bowls and also gets a strike*

Host: I don't think this ever happened before but everyone has to bowl again.

*Arthas bowls and hits one pin*

Host: Arthas leads with one pin.

*Alyx bowls but the ball goes into the gutter*

Alyx: Damn it!

*Michelle rolls and knocks down two pins*

Host: Michelle going on to the next round!

Michelle: Yes!

**Michelle's Confession: I think I have a chance in this challenge. I bowled before back at home so I think I have a chance of winning reward.**

Host: Next up is Crystal, G-Man, and Thrall.

*Crystal bowls and gets it straight into the gutter*

Crystal: Damn it

*G-Man bowls and hits just one*

Host: G-Man leads with one pin.

*Thrall rolls the ball with a lot of force and knocks down all but one pin*

Host: Thrall moving onto the next round.

**Thrall's Confession: Losing is not an option right now. I have to win that food and that bed. **

Host: Kerrigan, Duran, and Kane are up.

*Kerrigan bowls and gets a strike*

Kerrigan: Yes!

*Duran bowls and gets 2 pins. Kane bowls and gets 7 pins*

Host: Kerrigan moving onto the next round.

**Kerrigan's Confession: One round down. One more to go. This reward is not about the food it is about staying in the game.**

Host: Ok the winner of this round gets reward. Michelle you are up first.

*Michelle rolls and knocks down all but one pin*

Host: Michelle has nine pins which means everyone has to get a strike to beat her.

*Thrall bowls and gets six pins*

Host: It is up to Kerrigan to win

*Kerrigan bowls and gets a strike*

Host: Kerrigan wins reward!

Kerrigan: Yes!

Thrall: *beep*

Host: Kerrigan you can choose one person to go to exile.

Kerrigan: Arthas

Host: Arthas head to exile. Kerrigan you can choose 2 others to join you.

Kerrigan: Kane and Alyx.

Host: Kane and Alyx you can join Kerrigan for reward. Everyone else I have nothing for you.

_Reward Day 25_

*The three come aboard the yacht*

Kane: Thank you Kerrigan for bringing us here.

Alyx: I did not expect this.

**Kerrigan's Confession: I wanted to bring Kane and Alyx because I feel they are the only ones that can save me at this point. If Arthas does not find immunity these two are my plan B.**

*They enter the room*

Alyx: One bed and a couch.

Kane: Doesn't matter if there is one bed. Our shelter is like one huge bed.

Alyx: Oh look! *Alyx points to 3 sets of a clothes* A new set of clothes.

**Alyx's Confession: When we got to the room there were a brand new set of clothes for each of us. I tossed out the old set and claimed the shower first. I feel like a million dollars.**

Alyx: How do I look? *She comes out of the bathroom clean and with a new set of clothes.

Kane: Pretty good.

**Kane's Confession: 25 days without a shower and with the same clothes makes you pretty smelly. I remember those days in hiding from the GDI. If you have a chance to get clean. Take it.**

_Exile Island Day 25_

*Arthas tries to start fire*  
Arthas: Damn fire. *He suddenly gets it going* I am the king!

**Arthas's Confession: I was sent here by Kerrigan. She told me that we need to hidden immunity idol. Well I am going to find it and use it to take out one of those morons from the Starcraft Alliance. **

*Arthas reads the clue*

Arthas: It's under our tribe shelter! Damn I never expected that. When I get back to camp I am going to find that idol.

**Arthas's Confession Continued: When I have that idol I will go. Look at what I got. Good luck at voting me out tonight! **

_Zerg Tribe Day 25_

*The tribe gets back to camp*

Duran: I am surprised Kerrigan did not take you.

Crystal: Well I did betray her. I am worried that she could make Kane and Alyx flip.

Duran: They are both strong. I highly doubt she could make them do that.

Crystal: She was the one running the tribe. Arthas was just a puppet.

**Crystal's Confession: Kerrigan has to get voted out. She knows how to play this game and if she gets Kane and Alyx to flip plus the hidden immunity idol it would really take out our alliance. All alliances have cracks in them and Kerrigan will dig deep to find them.**

G-Man: We have to think about the idol.

Michelle: If Arthas gets the idol he could take out any of us.

Crystal: He's unpredictable and any of us could be in danger. Me and Duran are probably the biggest targets in this alliance.

Duran: Should we split the votes?

Thrall: They might be counting on that. We have to think of something.

**Thrall's Confession: The five of us went back to camp and thought about the hidden immunity idol and Arthas having it. It made fear go up our spines. **

G-Man: It's back at camp. I know some of the clues.

Duran: Any ideas?

Crystal: Maybe it is by a landmark.

G-Man: That's what the clue mainly say.

Duran: Ok let's split up and check each landmark.

**G-Man's Confession: We all split up to look for the idol. I am thinking that some of us will not tell the alliance that they found the idol. If someone does tell the alliance then it will put a target on their heads. I do not want that on my head.**

Duran: Anything Michelle?

Michelle: No

_Reward Day 25_

*All three are at a table as the courses were served*

**Alyx's Confession: The food was served and the first thing al three of us did was hide some of it in our pockets and started eating. There were chicken, beef, veggies fruit and the best thing. Desert. Much better than the rations a lot of us rebels had to eat.**

Kane: So why do you stick with Arthas?

Kerrigan: Because, he is the best person to take to the finals. No one likes him so that eliminates him.

Alyx: How can you stand him?

Kerrigan: A lot of patience. But right now in order for me to survive I am willing to toss him under an Ultralisk.

Kane: We will see what we can do. Maybe we can give you another three days.

**Kane's Confession: I knew Kerrigan was going to try to get me and Alyx on her side but it will not work. The best thing we can do is to go along with her and nod our heads.** *He nods his head*

Alyx: So how is the food?

Kane: Tastes great.

Kerrigan: It is good.

**Kerrigan's Confession: One thing I am good at is ass kissing and getting people to trust me. Unfortunately for everyone else who may think I am riding coattails I usually will stab people in the back. Not only that I would twist the knife, salt the wound, spit in it, and throw something that is small and flesh eating in it. **

*Night falls as the three are in the bedroom*

Kane: So how are we going to do this? One on the bed, one on the couch, and one on the floor?

Kerrigan: I can take the couch.

Alyx: The bed is big enough for both of us Kane. It's just like a comfy shelter.

Kane: Ok. Sounds good to me.

_Zerg Tribe Day 26_

*Kane, Kerrigan, and Alyx comes back to camp*

Alyx: We are back!

Duran: How was it? *Duran, Michelle, and Thrall runs up to them*

Kane: It was good. We brought food for everyone!

Michelle: Oh my God! Thank you.

**Alyx: I can tell that the tribe functions better without Arthas. We have been getting along. And with the food that we brought back from reward it definitely improved al of our relationships. **

Crystal: Thank you for the food.

Alyx: No problem

*Kane looks around and sees Kerrigan walking off into the jungle*

Kane: So did you guys look for the hidden immunity idol?

Duran: We did.

G-Man: We could not find it.

Kane: Damn. We have to keep a close eye on Kerrigan and Arthas when they come back.

Thrall: They will not have a chance to get it during the night since immunity is tomorrow.

Kane: Of course.

**Thrall's Confession: Everyone feels a little nervous about the hidden immunity idol. Especially me. If Arthas has it and uses it. It could either be me or Duran going. **

Duran: If they do have it. We can split the votes between them. Four for Arthas. Three for Kerrigan.

G-Man: Sounds like the smart thing to do.

**Kane's Confession: When we were talking about splitting our votes and idea popped into my head. If we do not split the votes and one of them uses the Hidden Immunity Idol to block out our votes. A huge threat to me will be going home. Duran is the biggest threat right now since he is likeable and our leader. Thrall is our biggest challenge threat. If either of them goes home it will save me the time to vote them out. I need to convince Duran that they might have G-Man and Crystal. If the Hidden Immunity fails then either Kerrigan or Arthas goes home. If it secedes then a threat goes home. I just have to make sure it isn't me. **

_Zerg Tribe Night 26_

*The entire tribe is asleep but Duran who is up sitting by the fire*

**Duran's Confession: I need to find that Hidden Immunity Idol. I know its close but it just feels out of reach. I would try to find it tonight but I know Kerrigan is watching and listening to me. She does not sleep. I do not need sleep either. I am just like her a human that is infested…but I am something different so she better watch out for me.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 27_

*There are three different areas. One is a bar with steep hills 20 yards away. Second area has three puzzles. Last area has a small maze*

Host: Come on in Zerg Tribe. *The tribe walks in and Arthas walks over to the tribe* Here is Arthas back from exile island. Lets get to the challenge. Today's challenge is divided into three areas. First you need to dig yourself under bar and climb up three very steep hills. The first six to finish moves on to the next area where you need to solve three puzzles. One you need to put the pieces in, then solve a sliding puzzle, and finally solve a brain teaser. First three to finish moves to the maze. The one that gets out of the maze is safe from tribal council. Let's draw for spots and get started. *everyone gets into their spots* Survivors ready…Go!

*Everyone starts to dig. Kerrigan gets through first*

Host: Kerrigan gets through very quickly

*She starts up the hills and finishes. Duran gets through the holes with Alyx and Michelle behind him*

Host: Thrall having trouble getting his huge body through.

Thrall: I think I am stuck.

Host: Duran, Alyx, and Michelle get through. Only 2 spots left

*Crystal starts up the hills followed by Kane*

Host: Crystal and Kane move on. Arthas, G-Man, and Thrall take a seat on the bench.

*The six takes their spots*

Host: Survivors ready…go!

*They all start putting the first puzzle together. Kane quickly solves the first puzzle followed by Duran. Crystal is struggling as Kane and Duran quickly solves the sliding puzzle. Michelle solves the first puzzle.*

Host: Crystal, Alyx, and Kerrigan falling out of this challenge.

*Crystal suddenly completes her puzzle and moves to the second one. Duran completes his puzzle and finishes.*

Host: Duran is moving on!

*Crystal complete her second puzzle as Kane completes his last puzzle*

Host: Kane moving on! One more spot.

*Crystal completes the last puzzles*

Host: Crystal moving on.

Kerrigan: Damn

Host: Alyx, Michelle, and Kerrigan take a seat. Ok last part. For immunity…go!

*The three race into the maze. The zip around corners. Crystal gets lucky and finds the exit*

Crystal: Did I just win?

Host: Crystal wins immunity!

Crystal: Yes!

Host: Crystal. After a season and a half at sucking at challenges you finally win immunity. The rest of you. One of the eight of you will be going home. See you tonight.

**Crystal's Confession: I have never won individual immunity before so this is a welcome change for me. I am so proud to finally win at something here.**

_Zerg Tribe Day 27_

*Arthas takes Kerrigan off to the side*

Arthas: I know where the hidden immunity idol is.

Kerrigan: Where?

Arthas: It is under our shelter.

Kerrigan: Well we need to find a time where no one I around the shelter…

Arthas: *beep* that. *Arthas goes over to the shelter and looks under it as the tribe a watches him pull out the hidden immunity idol*

Duran: We were sleeping under it the entire time!

Arthas: Now I have the hidden immunity idol! You guys can not vote me out!

**Kerrigan's Confession: Arthas is an idiot. Now they are going to target me! I have to get that idol from him.**

*Kerrigan drags Arthas of into the jungle*

Kerrigan: Arthas what the hell?

Arthas: What?

Kerrigan: They are going to target me now! I need the hidden immunity idol.

Arthas: It's mine!

Kerrigan: You need to think about your alliance and hand it over.

*The rest of the tribe is talking about the vote minus G-Man, Crystal, and Michelle*

Duran: So Arthas is going to save himself.

Kane: I do not think we should split the votes.

Duran: Why?

Kane: I think they have G-Man and Crystal.

Duran: What makes you think that?

Kane: G-Man knows he is an outsider and Crystal is erratic. Plus Arthas could have done the same thing in his tribe to gain control. If we all put our eggs in one basket we have a good chance of voting out Kerrigan.

Alyx: So Kerrigan it is.

**Kane's Confession: It seems my plan is put into motion. It can go either way and someone threatening will go home. Hopefully this will not backfire on me. **

*The tribe gathers their stuff and heads to tribal council*

**Duran's Confession: I am putting my faith in Kane's plan. If it fails I am a goner. If it secedes then he is solely responsible for saving me tonight. I know Arthas is gunning for me. **

_Tribal Council_

Host: Welcome Zerg Tribe. So Alyx how was the reward.

Alyx: It s great. Got to sleep in a clean bed, got to shower, and had lots of food.

Host: Kerrigan, what was your reason on bringing Kane and Alyx to the reward?

Kerrigan: M reason was because my back is against the wall and I was hoping those two could save me for a least three more days.

Host: I thought Arthas had a huge target on his head.

Kerrigan: Well Arthas found the hidden immunity idol.

Host: Wait he found it?

Kerrigan: Yes and he waved it around claiming he is safe.

Arthas: I am safe.

Host: Crystal, how did the tribe do when Arthas, Kane, Kerrigan, and Alyx were gone?

Crystal: Actually without Arthas our camp life improved. We did not have his ego around bragging.

Arthas: My ego? My ego is fine.

Crystal: You ego is big enough to fill this island.

Arthas: I do not have a big ego.

Host: Kerrigan what do you think of Arthas?

Kerrigan: Same thing I thought the last billion times I was here.

Host: Ok it is time to vote. Alyx you are up first.

*Alyx votes*

*G-Man votes*

*Duran votes*

**Kerrigan**

Duran: This really should be Arthas. I hope Arthas does not give you that Hidden Immunity Idol.

*Kerrigan votes*

**Duran**

Kerrigan: Biggest threat in this game. If you don't get voted out you are sure to win.

*Thrall votes*

*Kane votes*

*Arthas votes*

**Durun**

Arthas: Two leaders meet up for the battle of the brains. You are out matched my man. Goodbye.

*Crystal votes*

*Michelle votes*

Host: Let me count the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First does anyone have the hidden immunity idol?

Arthas: I do.

*Arthas walks up*

Arthas: Hmm this does not seem right. *He pauses and turns.* I believe someone deserves this. *He flips off Duran* Better *He gives the idol to the Host*

Host: Arthas is safe from tonight's vote. First vote.

**Duran**

**Durun**

Two votes Duran.

*pauses*

**Kerrigan**

Arthas: What the *beep*

**Kerrigan **

**Kerrigan**

**Kerrigan**

Twelfth person voted out of survivor

**Kerrigan**

Kerrigan bring me your torch. *Kerrigan comes up* Kerrigan the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs the torch*

Kerrigan: Arthas I told you to give me that idol! *Kerrigan leaves*

Host: I will see you all for reward tomorrow.

Next time on Survivor: Arthas lashes out at Kane and Duran. A reward that even makes G-Man cry. And one of the most intense tribal council this season.

**Kerrigan's Final Confession: I told him to give it to me. Arthas you *beep*ing moron. I got voted out before I could really shine. I hope Arthas is next. He does not deserve to be here anymore. **

Voted for Kerrigan: Duran, Kane, Alyx, Thrall, Michelle, G-Man, Crystal

Voted for Duran: Kerrigan, Arthas

Preview for Season 2

Next season there will be 20 new castaways. 15 from various video games and 5 former survivors. We will look at the first tribe. Mass Effect Tribe which will consist of Tali, Wrex, Ashley, Liara, and Kaiden.

Tali: I do not think I have the advantage physically here but mentally I can flourish.

Wrex: My physical strength will rival some of the others. Socially I am not that good but to hell with the social game. If I am going to go out I am going to go out like all Krogons hope to go. Fighting to the end.

Ashley: I am here to win. I am from a military family and my father dishonored them. I am going to bring honor back to my family.

Liara: At first look I maybe a weak looking blue alien but I have survived on my own for decades and I can use that here.

Kaiden: My headaches may hinder me a little but I never give up and this game will give me the biggest test ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Episode 11

Last time on Survivor Kerrigan feeling betrayed confronted Crystal. Kerrigan won reward and brought Kane and Alyx to the reward in hopes of getting them on her side. She sent Arthas to exile. After immunity which Crystal won Arthas found the hidden immunity idol and bragged to the tribe about having it making Kane manipulated people into putting there votes on one person. Kerrigan seeing that the tribe might not vote for Arthas asked him to give her immunity. At tribal council Arthas decided to use immunity on himself and Kerrigan was voted off. 8 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Zerg Tribe Night 28_

*The tribe walked back into camp. Arthas was angry as he threw the tribe's pot into the shelter*

Arthas: Damn it!

Michelle: Just calm down. It's just a game.

Arthas: A game? In war winning and losing is not a game.

Michelle: This is not war.

Arthas: To me it is.

Duran: Please explain.

Arthas: Every vote is like someone dying. I am the last one left.

Crystal: You deserve to go.

**Crystal's Confession: Arthas is nuts. He comes into camp crying like a little baby and he tries to compare this game to war. In war you need a tactical mind and fighting skills. Here you need to trust your allies and vote out your opponents. **

Duran: Thing is Arthas you played your cards wrong. If you gave that idol to Kerrigan I would have been gone.

Arthas: You think you are so smart.

Duran: Well right now you are on the outs.

**Duran's Confession: Right now I am the luckiest guy on the planet. I escaped being voted out. Kane's plan worked but everyone who is in my alliance stayed in my alliance and did not vote for me. I owe Kane a lot now. **

Duran: Thanks for the plan Kane.

Kane: No problem.

Duran: Everyone seemed to have stuck with us.

Kane: I was thinking G-Man and Crystal might flip.

Duran: Well my heart is still pounding.

Kane: Mine too. I hate to lose a good ally.

**Kane's Confession: Last night could have gone either way. No matter which way it would have went I would have been pleased with the results since both Duran and Kerrigan are huge threats in this game. **

Zerg Tribe Day 29

*Arthas talks with G-Man*

Arthas: We need to stick together because I know that you are next after me.

G-Man: I know

Arthas: You and me in the final 3

G-Man: Ok sure

**G-Man's Confession: I do not like Arthas. He gets no respect from me at all. He is the last person I want in the finals with me. He would be easy to beat but I can not stand him.**

**Arthas's Confession: I rose up from the minority once. I can do it again. This tribe has yet begun to feel my power! ***Arthas is shown lying in the shelter sleeping*

Thrall: He's been up for 2 hours and he goes back to sleep?

Kane: He is like a pet dog. He gets up he eats and then he sleeps.

*Thrall laughs*

Kane: I know that after Arthas is gone that the 7 of us will go after each other.

Thrall: That is correct.

Kane: Here is my plan. We take out the swing votes Crystal and G-Man.

Thrall: Ok

Kane: And then Duran who is the biggest Jury threat.

Thrall: Good

Kane: So it will be you, me, Michelle, and Alyx in the final four. We can then go for the every man for him or her self kind of game. Either way there is a 75% chance that we will go to the final three.

Thrall: Sounds good actually.

Kane: Great

**Thrall's Confession: Strategy wise Kane is the best. I see him as a threat…but he will more likely tick the jury off so I can easily come in 2****nd**** or 1****st**** depending on who I face in the final 3. **

*Crystal goes off with G-Man into the jungle*

Crystal: Listen you and me will be outsiders after Arthas is gone.

G-Man: That is the correct assumption

Crystal: We need to stick together and find an alliance that can get us to the final 4

G-Man: I am thinking of Thrall and Michelle since you are close to Michelle.

Crystal: Good idea. I'll have a talk with her later about it.

G-Man: Good

**Crystal's Confession: G-Man is the only outsider of the Starcraft Tribe and he can get me even further. After Arthas is gone this game is going to get crazy and I want to be there the entire time to watch. **

Reward Challenge Day 29

*A bench is seen each with a pad of paper*

Host: Come on in guys. Today's reward will test your knowledge of people that you voted out. I will ask a question about someone and you need to answer it. Every question that you get right you score a point. First one to five wins reward. Want to know what you are playing for?

Survivors: Yes

Host: Sky diving. The winner can take one person sky diving with them. When you get to the ground there will be food and a surprise waiting. Let's get started. Ok first question, what did Jeff trip on that led to him getting voted out of Palau?

*Everyone writes and reveals their answers*

Arthas: fell off a cliff

Duran: Tripped on a coconut

Alyx: Tripped on a coconut

Kane: Tripped on a coconut

Michelle: Tripped on a coconut

Crystal: tripped on coconut

G-Man fell off a palm tree

Thrall: sliced his hand with a machete

Host: The correct answer is he tripped on a coconut. Duran, Alyx, Kane. Michelle, and Crystal all scored a point. Next question. What is or was Barney's previous occupation?

Arthas: Drug Addict

Duran: Security Guard

Alyx: Rebel

Kane: Security Guard

Michelle: Rebel

Crystal: Police

G-Man: Security guard

Thrall: Military

Host: The correct answer are Security guard and rebel. Duran, Alyx, Michelle, and Kane are at 2 points. Crystal and G-Man at one. Question 3. What was Jim Raynor's occupation when he lived in the wasteland?

Arthas: Zerg bait

Duran: Outcast

Alyx: Marine

Kane: Rebel

Michelle: Marshall

Crystal: Marshall

G-Man: Gun salesman

Thrall: Saboteur?

Host: Correct answer is Marshall. Michelle has three points. Duran, Crystal, Alyx, and Kane has two points. G-Man at one.

Kane: Michelle how did you know?

Crystal: I told her when we merged.

Host: Fourth question. Who did Tanya work for?

Arthas: The Kingdom of Russia

Duran: Allies

Alyx: Allies

Kane: Allies

Michelle: Allies

Crystal: Allies

G-Man: Secret Service

Thrall: Allies

Host: Everyone but Arthas and G-Man got it right. Michelle just needs one more to win. What are Gordon's favorite two weapons?

Arthas: Dildo and his smell

Duran: Crowbar and ?

Alyx: Gravity gun and crowbar

Kane: Gravity Gun and Crowbar

Michelle: Gravity gun and crowbar

Crystal: Crowbar and MP5

G-Man: Gravity gun and crowbar

Thrall: magic gun and axe

Host: The answer is gravity gun and crowbar. Michelle wins reward!

Michelle: Yes!

Host: Michelle you can bring one person with you.

Michelle: Crystal!

Crystal: Yes!

Host: And send someone to exile.

Michelle: Kane

Host: Kane a boat is waiting for you. Michelle and Crystal enjoy your reward. For the rest of you I have nothing for you guys.

_Day 29 Reward_

*Michelle and Crystal are on the airplane heading over an island*

Crystal: Did I ever mention that I am scared of heights?

Michelle: No but this will be fun.

**Crystal's Confession: Out of all the rewards this one is the only one I did not want to go on. I hate heights. But I can not say no to someone who picked me and is in my alliance. **

Guide: We will be with you to pull the cord. We will then have you land on an island which is wear your reward will be.

**Crystal's Confession Continued: If we did not have someone with us to pull the cord I would have been paralyzed with fear and probably have died. I do not want to go out that way…not with Arthas still in. Once he is gone then I can die. **

*Crystal, Michelle, and two guides jump out of the plane.*

Crystal: I am going to die!

Michelle: Wheeeee

**Michelle's Confession: I climb trees a lot…and I have fallen out of trees a lot. So I am not scared of heights. It was like a roller coaster ride. Crystal on the other hand would not stop screaming. It was pretty funny.**

Crystal: AHHHHHHHH *guide pulls the cord and the parachutes open*

Crystal: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Michelle: Umm the parachutes are out. No need to scream.

Crystal: AHHHHHH *takes a breath* AHHHHHHHHH

*They land nearby the feast*

Crystal: AHHHHHHHHH

Michelle: We landed Crystal

Crystal: AHHHHhhh oh. *looks around and gets up* I am bit afraid of heights

Michelle: No problem. Come on lets go.

**Crystal's Confession: After my near death experience we got to the feast. Everything looked good. Even the food that I had no idea what it was.**

Crystal: MMM this is good. What is it?

Waiter: That is the plant decoration that you just ate.

Crystal: Oh

Michelle: *laughing*

**Michelle's Confession: Me and Crystal make a great team. My plan is right now is to have her, me, and Thrall in the final 3. But between us and the final 3 is Kane, Duran, Alyx, and G-Man.**

Michelle: So after Arthas is gone we try to pull in G-Man.

Crystal: Offer him a final 4 deal?

Michelle: Final 3. We can say that we will take Thrall out. Thrall has the best chance of winning the final immunity challenge so we can use that as an excuse to take him out.

_Exile Island Day 29_

*Kane arrives on exile island*

Kane: Here I am again. Exile Island.

**Kane's Confession: I was sent here mainly because we did not want Arthas to find the hidden immunity idol. **

Kane: Ok there is no clue. Was it just the idols at the camp?

**Kane's Confession Continued: I got here and there was no clues. The other idol is somewhere in the Half-Life Tribe's camp. It's probably under their flag, treemail, or fire pit. I know it was not under their shelter because Jim and Illidan tore it down. **

Kane: Coming here was a big waste of time.

_Zerg Tribe Day 29_

Thrall: I do not get why Michelle did not take me?

Duran: Maybe her alliance is towards Crystal more than you.

Thrall: You think so?

Duran: Of course. I mean you would be hard to beat in the jury.

Thrall: Michelle is pretty nice.

Duran: So are you. Illidan, Kerrigan, Barney maybe voting with you because you are strong and nice.

Thrall: So what are you saying?

Duran: We need to split the two up. They will vote as one.

**Duran's Confession: Once Arthas is gone it will be Thrall's alliance versus my alliance with G-Man in the middle. If I can get Thrall to turn on his alliance it would cost him jury votes and give my alliance the advantage. **

Thrall: This gives me a lot to think about.

Duran: I know. If you want to vote with us just let me know.

**Thrall's Confession: These next few days are critical. If I find out that Michelle will not take me to the final 3 then I will flip to Duran's alliance. I might stand a good chance against them. As a clan leader I make choices that may hurt me but they have to be done in order to insure the clan's survival. **

*Arthas is by himself in the shelter. Beside him is a frog that hopped up onto the shelter*

Arthas: How come no one wants to talk to me?

*Frog looks at Arthas then hops away*

Arthas: Oh yeah! Well *beep* you too!

**Arthas's Confession: I hate this tribe. I mean no one talks to me. No one strategizes with me. My only two allies Barney and Kerrigan are in the jury. My only hope is to win immunity. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 30_

Host: Welcome Survivors. Here is Kane back from Exile. Today's challenge we will give you a sheet of paper with a bunch of questions on them about your fellow tribe mates. Answer them as we will then start to challenge. *Some time later* Ok, each of you have 3 ropes. Whenever you get a question right you get to cut someone's rope. Last person with rope left wins immunity. Ok first question, who smells the worst.

Arthas: Thrall

Kane: Arthas

Duran: Thrall

Crystal: Arthas

Michelle: Arthas

Alyx: Arthas

G-Man: Thrall

Thrall: Thrall

Host: The majority of you said Thrall. Arthas, Duran, G-Man, and Thrall can cut someone's rope.

*Thrall, G-Man, and Duran cuts Arthas's rope. Arthas cuts Duran's rope*

Host: Arthas you are out. Duran is down to 2. Next question. Who is least likely to survive in the wild?

Kane: Crystal

Duran: G-Man

Crystal: Thrall

Michelle: Crystal

Alyx: Crystal

G-Man: Michelle

Thrall: Crystal

Host: The correct answer is Crystal. Kane, Michelle, Alyx, and Thrall can cut a rope.

*Michelle and Thrall cuts Alyx's rope*

Alyx: Hey!

*Kane cuts G-Man's rope*

*Alyx cuts Michelle's rope*

Alyx: Payback

Host: Third question. Who would you most want to see after the game?

Kane: Alyx

Duran: Alyx

Crystal: Thrall

Michelle: Thrall

Alyx: Thrall

G-Man: Kane

Thrall: Alyx

Host: The correct answer is Alyx. Kane, Duran, and Thrall can cut a rope.

*Kane cuts Michelle's rope. Duran cuts G-Man's rope. Thrall cuts Alyx's rope*

Host: Alyx is out. Next question, who do you not want to see ever again?

*Everyone says Arthas*

Host: Arthas is correct.

*Crystal, Michelle, and Thrall cuts Kane's ropes*

Kane: That sucked

*Kane cuts Michelle's rope*

*Duran cuts G-Man's rope and G-Man cuts Duran's rope*

Host: Michelle, G-Man, and Kane are out. Only Duran, Crystal, and Thrall are left. Next question. Who is most likely to throw their grandmother under the bus to win?

*Everyone says Arthas*

Arthas: That's not true.

Duran: You would throw your family and kingdom under a bus.

Host: Everyone has it right.

*Duran and Thrall cuts Crystal's rope. Crystal cuts Duran's rope*

Host: Duran you are out of the challenge. Crystal if Thrall gets this one right then he wins immunity. Who is the biggest liar in this game?

Crystal: Kane

Thrall: Crystal

Host: The correct answer is Crystal. Thrall wins immunity!

Thrall: Yes!

Host: Thrall you are safe. For the rest of you, one of you will be voted out tonight.

_Zerg Tribe Day 30_

*The tribe came back to camp*

Duran: Good job Thrall

Thrall: Thanks

**Duran's Confession: Me and Alyx decided not to target Thrall and have him win immunity to show him that we like him. This sort of challenge has shown the boot order of alliances in the past and we did not want that to happen. **

*Arthas was sitting in the shelter with Kane and Alyx*

Arthas: So is there any way I can stay?

Kane: You could give me your undying loyalty and become me and Alyx's bitch.

Alyx: Yeah we need a good bitch.

Arthas: Hell no.

**Alyx's Confession: There is no doubt that Arthas is going home. Although me and Kane did give him one chance which he would have needed to change his attitude 180 degrees. He did not accept it though. I do not blame him, I would have not accepted it either.**

*Duran talks with Thrall*

Duran: Congrats on immunity.

Thrall: Thanks.

Duran: So have you made a decision yet on weather you want to be in my alliance?

Thrall: I still need some time to think.

Duran: Take all the time you need.

**Thrall's Confession: Duran is a nice guy and a good leader. He reminds me a lot like my younger self in the past. His offer is very tempting to take but I need to see how it plays out when there is six of us left. **

*G-Man talks with Crystal and Michelle*

G-Man: I want to be the swing vote in your alliance.

Crystal: Really?

G-Man: Yes. I want your threesome in the finals rather than the other alliances.

Michelle: Why do you say that?

G-Man: Because you three are the three that I respect most overall.

Crystal: Aren't you friends with Duran?

G-Man: Yes, but Kane is very manipulative and tarnishes the alliance's image.

Michelle: Well then welcome aboard.

**G-Man's Confession: I got my plan from Sean. But I improved it. Sean tried to get both alliances against each other. Me I want to join one of the alliances's a stick with it. Whichever one I choose I am gone in the final four. But I want to pick the alliance that I like the most. **

_Tribal Council_

Host: Welcome Survivors. So Michelle how was the reward?

Michelle: Oh it was great. I had a fun time skydiving and eating.

Host: Crystal, how was the reward?

Crystal: Like Michelle said it was fun.

*Scene shown of Crystal screaming*

Host: Arthas everyone knows you are the last of your alliance. Was there any way you could have saved yourself?

Arthas: No, I just gave up. No one likes me. No one talks to me. Everyone hates me for some reason.

Crystal: You exiled a bunch of tribe members from the shelter. You self destructed the tribe. You are lazy, arrogant, stupid…

*10 minutes later*

Crystal: You smell so bad, have you ever been in the water at all to bathe.

Host: Crystal it seems that you have a lot of hate for Arthas.

Crystal: Hell yeah. You try living with him. Even you want to gut him with the machete.

Host: G-Man how are you voting tonight?

G-Man: With everyone else. Arthas wanted me to be in an alliance with him. But I rather get my legs chopped off and dragged through acid and eaten by zombies than be in an alliance with him.

Host: That was pretty out of character for you.

G-Man: That is how I feel about him.

Host: Kane, how would voting out Arthas benefit you?

Kane: I would be less likely to kill him.

Host: It is time to vote. Crystal you are up first.

*Crystal votes*

**Arthas the Scumbag**

Crystal: YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL SINCE I CAME INTO YOUR TRIBE. *BEEP* YOU!

*Arthas votes*

Arthas: I am going no matter what.

*Kane votes*

**Arthas**

Kane: You could benefit me but I can not stand you.

*Duran votes*

**Arthas**

Duran: You really do not know how to play this game. You only made it this far because of immunity and the fact that even Russell could beat you at the final 2.

*Michelle votes*

*G-Man votes*

**Arthas **

G-Man: I really wish Gordon defeated you. In a battle to the death you would lose.

*Alyx votes*

**Arthas go home**

Alyx: You voted out Gordon and gave Jim, Crystal, Eliza, and Illidan hell.

*Thrall votes*

**Arthas**

Thrall: I did not like you since day 1. When we merged I hated you like the demons I fought. You have been destroyed once and for all.

Host: I'll read the votes *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. First vote

**Arthas**

**Arthas **

**Arthas the Scumbag**

**Arthas go home**

Thirteenth Person voted out and fifth member of the Jury

**Arthas**

Arthas: Goodbye scumbags *Throws torch in the fire and walks away*

Host: Did not expect Arthas to do that but the tribe truly has spoken. I'll see you next challenge.

**Arthas's Final Confession: Scumbags! All of them! Well at least I will enjoy them all tearing each other apart now. Better get something to eat and let the fun begin.**

Next time on Survivor.

Four days, 2 immunity challenges, 2 castaways will be voted out.

The two alliances struggle to bring in the swing votes and to get each other to flip.

Voted for Arthas: Duran, Kane, Alyx, Thrall, Michelle, G-Man, Crystal

Voted for G-Man: Arthas

Sneak Peak at Season 2

We will take a peak at the five Survivors from the fallout tribe.

Jericho the former raider

Jericho: My abrasive attitude maybe my downfall but I fight to survive and I will do it here.

Butch Vault 101 hairdresser

Butch: I am a natural born leader. I was in charge of the tunnel snakes. My bravery will get me to those million caps.

Fawkes Super Mutant

Fawkes: I am really a good guy. I maybe seen as too much of a physical threat and my social skills are minimal but I want to show everyone that I can adapt and I can be a good ally. Hopefully they won't be frightened by my appearance.

Lucas Simms Sheriff of Megaton

Lucas: I have a laid back attitude which will be an advantage in the challenges and at camp. I do not panic very easily.

Finally Three Dog the Galaxy News DJ

Three Dog: I am Three Dog here to fight the good fight. I will find the good people of my tribe and take them to the end with me while eliminating the bad ones.


	12. Chapter 12

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Episode 12

Last time on Survivor Arthas knowing he was the next to go tried to rope in G-Man. Michelle won reward and brought Crystal skydiving. Duran thought about brining in Thrall and tried to convince him to betray his alliance. Thrall won immunity and Arthas was voted out. 7 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Zerg Tribe Night 30_

*The tribe comes back to camp*

Crystal: Finally that jackass is gone!

Kane: Now it's time for the real fun to begin.

Duran: Final seven guys!

**Kane's Confession: Arthas was voted out leaving us with two alliances and one swing vote. Hopefully two things can happen. G-Man comes to our side or Thrall flips and takes out Crystal. **

Michelle: The prince has fallen.

Alyx: G-Man did you really mean all that stuff you said about Arthas?

G-Man: Yes I did.

**G-Man's Confession: I really meant what I said about Arthas. What he did to Gordon, Jim, and Illidan is unforgivable. He is like a general of an army that kills the other Generals and then attacks the wrong country and blames it on his troops while having the good troops executed for crimes they did commit while he is taking bribes from politicians in order to sell weapons to terrorists…and aliens. **

Kane: Well guys it's getting late. I say we all have a good rest before we try to slit each other's throats.

Thrall: Good idea.

**Alyx's Confession: This is when the game gets good. Tomorrow is when the manipulating, backstabbing, and lying begin. It's going to be tough since I like the other six real well but we all promised not to hold anything back.**

_Zerg Tribe Day 31_

*G-Man goes off with Crystal, Michelle, and Thrall*

G-Man: I want to join you guys next tribal council.

Michelle: Ok

Thrall: Who should we target first?

G-Man: Either Kane or Duran.

Thrall: Why?

G-Man: Both are actually a threat. They get into the final 3 and they won the game. They are both the best players here.

**G-Man's Confession: I am glad that my position in the tribe has changed. I went from outcast to swing vote. I am still the bottom of my alliance but 4****th**** is better than 7****th****. **

Crystal: What happens if we vote you out?

G-Man: I smack you with my briefcase

Crystal: Ok

**Thrall's Confession: I am thinking Michelle and Crystal are going to take G-Man over me to the final 3. I have it as a gut feeling. **

*G-Man goes out into the jungle and relaxes on a log*

**G-Man's Confession: This game has taken a lot out of me. But overtime I have began to understand more on what it is like to act human. I thought I was a goner in day 6 but now it's day 31 and I am doing well. Only 8 more days until this game is over. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 32_

Host: Welcome Survivors. Today's challenge is a scavenger hunt. There are 3 stages. First stage is you need to find 5 torches. The torches are in the jungle. The two who do not find a torch are eliminated. Next stage is you need to find 3 torch stands in the water. They are weighed down, tied down, or slightly buried. Last two not to have a stand is eliminated. Last part is buried in the sand is three lighters. First one to find a lighter and light their torch wins immunity.

*Everyone gets into their positions*

Host: Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone runs out into the jungle. G-Man spots the first torch and grabs it*

Host: G-Man has a torch.

Crystal: I'm lost!

*Kane finds a torch and Duran finds one*

Host: Kane and Duran heading back with their torches*

Crystal: Who put a river in here! I fell into it!

Host: Crystal is somewhere in the forest lost.

*Michelle grabs a torch*

Michelle: I got one!

Host: Michelle has a torch. One left.

Crystal: I somehow stumbled into the crew's camp!

Host: Crystal get back here!

*Alyx grabs the last torch and runs back*

Host: Thrall and Crystal are out.

Thrall: Aww

Host: Where is Crystal?

*Back at the Zerg tribe camp*

Crystal: How did I end up here?

*Back at the immunity challenge*

Host: Ok, round two…go!

*All five jumps into the water as G-Man first spots his and brings it back*

Host: G-Man is back first

*Duran gets his and goes back*

Host: Duran is safe. One spot left.

*Alyx gets hers and swims back but Michelle tries to pull it away. Kane swims over and tries to grab it but pulls Michelle off Alyx accidently. Alyx gets to shore and comes back with the stand*

Host: Alyx is safe. Michelle and Kane are out.

Kane: Damn. Sorry Michelle.

Michelle: It's ok. It's just a challenge.

Host: Final round. Survivor's ready…go!

*All three run out to the beach and start to dig. Duran quickly finds the lighter and runs over to the torch.*

Host: Duran finds the lighter and is heading back.

*Michelle finds a lighter and runs back but it's too late as Duran lights his torch.*

Host: Duran wins immunity!

Duran: Yes!

Host: Duran you are immune from tonight's vote. For the rest of you, one of you will be voted off tonight.

_Zerg Tribe Day 32_

**Crystal's Confession: Well apparently Duran won the challenge. I got a little lost and ended up back at camp. But we have the majority anyways so our target is Kane. Out of the three he is the most manipulative of them.**

*Crystal, Thrall, G-Man, and Michelle meet up*

Crystal: Are we all good on who is going home?

Thrall: Yep Kane.

G-Man: Easy vote

**G-Man's Confession: I feel pretty confident that Kane is getting voted out. I am in an alliance and no longer the swing vote. I lived in fear of getting voted out since day 1 and now I am 100% sure that I am staying for the first time this game. Isn't that right briefcase?** *He hugs his briefcase*

Michelle: So after Kane is Duran and finally Alyx.

Thrall: Ok

Crystal: Then it is settled.

G-Man: No more swing votes

**Thrall's Confession: I am not sure who I am voting with tonight. I could take Duran's offer and go with his alliance. Or I could stick with Michelle's alliance and go with them. It's going to be a last minute choice.**

*Alyx goes and catches Thrall alone*

Alyx: So have you made a choice yet?

Thrall: Not yet.

Alyx: If you go with us you have a guaranteed final 3. Either Duran or Kane will go.

Thrall: You promise.

Alyx: I promise. Besides Kane may get votes for being strategic and Duran is very likeable.

**Alyx's Confession: I do not want to sit back anymore this game. This time I am going in and hopefully can get Thrall to vote with us. Kane and Thrall are my two aces in winning a million dollars. Anyone else may be suicidal for my game.**

_Tribal Council_

Host: Welcome Survivors. Here are the jury members Sean, Illidan, Barney, Kerrigan, and Arthas. So Kane, how is camp life without Arthas.

Kane: It's been better. There is no conflict happening anymore. I wish we had the chance to get rid of him sooner.

Host: G-Man, I know you had a target on your back for awhile. Do you still feel vulnerable?

G-Man: A little, I know I will get 3 votes but that is it.

Host: Kane, what about you?

Kane: I know my name came up a few times so I am pretty nervous. I hope my alliance can prevail.

Host: Alyx how have these last 2 days been?

Alyx: After Arthas was voted out there has been a lot of scrambling since there are two alliances here and a couple of swing votes.

G-Man: I am not a swing vote.

Alyx: Who said anything about you being a swing vote?

Host: So there is another swing vote?

Alyx: Could be.

Host: Duran how important is immunity to you?

Duran: If I did not have it I would have been targeted instead of Kane.

Host: Thrall, which alliance are you voting with?

Thrall: The one that I am loyal too.

Host: Which is?

Thrall: The one I choose to be in.

Host: Michelle does that concern you?

Michelle: I know Thrall is with my alliance. He has been ever since we were at Starcraft Tribe.

Host: Ok it is time to vote. Crystal you are up.

*Crystal votes*

*Alyx votes*

**G-Man**

Alyx: Sorry about booting you but you lasted way longer than I thought you would. Congrats and see you on the jury.

*Michelle votes*

**Kane**

Michelle: You are a great tribe mate but now it is your time to leave.

*Duran votes*

*G-Man votes*

**Kane**

G-Man: I am not last on the totem pole tonight.

*Kane votes*

**Gee-Man**

Kane: You are a huge threat. And I have to eliminate huge threats from this game. Also I have no idea if it is a letter G or the word Gee in your name.

*Thrall votes*

Thrall: I am betraying someone no matter how I vote.

Host: Ok, let me read the votes. *Gets Urn* If anyone has the hidden immunity idol now is the time to play it. First vote

**Gee-Man**

**Kane**

1 vote G-Man 1 vote Kane

**Kane**

**G-Man**

2 votes G-Man 2 votes Kane

**G-Man**

**Kane**

3 votes G-Man 3 votes Kane. 1 vote left

**Fourteenth person voted out of survivor**

**G-Man **

*G-Man shows no emotion as he gets up with his torch*

Host: G-Man hand me your torch.

G-Man: Who ever flipped. Nice move but you betrayed the ones who are loyal to you.

Host: G-Man the tribe has spoken.

G-Man: So? *G-Man walks away*

Host: It is evident that the alliances are not as tight as some think they are. See you next immunity.

**G-Man's Final Confession: The one time I felt good and I get voted off. At least I brought briefcase with me. Actually what is in here? ***Opens briefcase as a tentacle grabs his head and stuffs him into the briefcase* **Ow it has my head. Someone help?**

Camera man: You are on your own.

Voted for G-Man: Alyx, Duran, Kane, Thrall

Voted for Kane: G-Man, Michelle, Crystal

_Zerg Tribe Night 32_

Crystal: What the hell happened?

Kane: G-Man got voted off.

Crystal: I *beep*ing know!

Kane: Whoa calm down.

Crystal: I'm sorry. I just got backstabbed by someone in my alliance.

**Crystal's Confession: I know who backstabbed me. It was Thrall. Michelle started the alliance and G-Man could not vote for himself so it leaves Thrall. I hate it when idiots do this!**

*Crystal and Michelle pull Thrall aside to talk with him*

Crystal: Why did you vote out G-Man?

Thrall: He would have replaced me in the final 3.

Crystal: That is a *beep*ing lie! You had a final 3 lock!

Thrall: They gave me a final 3 lock as well.

Michelle: Yeah except you had 100% lock in this alliance. In Duran's alliance they would boot you at the final 4.

Crystal: You are *beep*ing stupid you know that you…

Michelle: Crystal! Calm down. Let me speak to him.

**Michelle's Confession: Crystal's emotions get the best of her sometimes. Me I am calmer when faced with a lot of stress. It's better to let me speak. But Thrall…I have no idea why he backstabbed me. We had a showmance and he threw it away.**

Michelle: I just feel very hurt that you backstabbed me.

Thrall: I am sorry.

Michelle: If you stick with us we can probably do some damage control.

Thrall: Ok I am with you.

**Thrall's Confession: Last night I had a hard choice between Kane and G-Man and I felt that voting out G-Man would be better for me. Unfortunately I lost a couple of jury votes. I may stick with Duran's alliance but I need to play for jury votes right now. **

_Zerg Tribe Day 33_

Kane: Congrats guys, we have ourselves locked for a final 4.

Duran: Great.

Thrall: Doesn't feel as good as I thought?

Alyx: Feel a little guilty for backstabbing Michelle?

Thrall: Yes

Kane: It is just a game.

**Kane's Confession: Last night I was almost voted out. Thanks to Thrall we have the majority but I still worry because Thrall could flip again. **

*Kane gets Thrall alone*

Kane: Listen I know you feel guilty but it maybe too late to flip.

Thrall: Why?

Kane: The purple rock. If the purple rock comes out you have a 1 in 3 chance in going home.

Thrall: Wow that is not good odds.

Kane: And a 2\3 that it would be you or Michelle going home.

Thrall: So Crystal is next?

Kane: Yes, Michelle deserves to stay for another few days.

Thrall: She does

Kane: If you vote with us you and Michelle will definitely stay another few days rather than have a 66% chance of one of you going home.

**Thrall's Confession: I am split between the two alliances again. I like Michelle more than anyone here but the other alliance makes the best arguments on why I should not flip back to Michelle's alliance. **

*Michelle is on the beach sunbathing*

**Michelle's Confession: I just needed some time alone with myself. Sunbathing is a good idea to collect my thoughts. I am still hurt from Thrall's betrayal and I need to figure out a way to survive for another few days. Either me or Crystal will be targeted next. I know the easy way is to target Thrall but I do not want to get revenge on him. **

*Alyx comes over*

Alyx: Hey Michelle

Michelle: Hi Alyx

Alyx: Can I sunbath with you?

Michelle: Sure

Alyx: Are you angry at me?

Michelle: Of course not. It's just a game. You played it your way and you got Thrall on your side.

Alyx: Just so you know you are not next. Crystal is. I like you too much to take you out.

Michelle: Thanks

**Alyx's Confession: I really wanted to cheer Michelle up. She has been quiet and alone a lot today. I was hurt too when Gordon was voted out so I feel her pain. **

Alyx: I would take my top off but the camera man seems pretty creepy.

Michelle: Yeah

**Cameraman's Confession: Damn it! I wanted a topless scene. Two sexy girls and neither of them will show any skin. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 34_

Host: Welcome Survivors. Today's challenge will be a physical one. There are two small platforms. Using a foam stick you will try to knock the other off. The last round will consist of three people fighting for immunity. Let's draw for spots and get started.

*Crystal and Alyx are on the platform*

Host: Crystal and Alyx are first…go!

*Alyx pokes Crystal who falls off the platform.*

Host: After a small poke Crystal is out.

Crystal: I lost my balance.

Host: Next pair is Michelle and Thrall.

Michelle: If you really like me you will let me win immunity.

Host: Survivors ready…go!

*Michelle hits Thrall's chest as Thrall falls off*

Host: Michelle surprisingly moving on. It's Kane versus Duran. Go!

*Kane and Duran battle it out but Duran being more agile and strong knocks Kane off*

Host: Duran moving on. Last round. Alyx, Michelle, and Duran. Go!

*Alyx and Duran gang up on Michelle and knock her off. Duran and Alyx battle it out. Duran gets the upper hand being the stronger of the two and Alyx falls off*

Host: Duran wins immunity for the second time in a row!

Duran: Yes!

Host: Duran you are safe from Tribal Council tonight. For the other five. One of you will be voted out. See you tonight.

_Zerg Tribe Day 34_

**Duran's Confession: I won immunity again and if Thrall stays we can boot Crystal. It should be an easy vote but there is no such thing as an easy vote. Anything can happen.**

*Michelle and Crystal are on the beach together*

Crystal: So I am going tonight?

Michelle: I am hoping that Thrall comes back to us.

Crystal: This sucks. I spent all that time surviving on Half-Life Tribe and now I am continuing to fight to survive here.

Michelle: Hopefully we can make it out of this Tribal Council.

**Crystal's Confession: This game loves to screw me over. I have been on two losing tribes and my alliance always gets *beep*ed around the final 6 or 7. I am not going out without a fight.**

*Crystal goes up to Thrall*

Crystal: Listen you backstabbed us and in order for you to get any of our jury votes is you to vote with us.

Thrall: Ok I will.

Crystal: Good because I can easily throw you under the bus and get you voted out.

**Thrall's Confession: Crystal comes up and threatens me. I know she is frustrated but you do not have to threaten me. If Michelle used that argument that Crystal used she would have been more sincere about it. But this vote is going to be the hardest for me. **

*Kane watches Crystal and Thrall from a distance*

**Kane's Confession: Crystal is smart but she is a hothead sometimes. I am great at strategy but I keep my cool. I am keeping my distance and watching Crystal shoot herself in the foot. I am hoping that Thrall votes the right way. Because I am sure my name will come up at Tribal Council. **

Alyx: You know if there is a tie. Me, Michelle, and Thrall will be vulnerable for the purple rock.

Kane: I know. Hoepfully there will be no purple rock.

**Alyx's Confession: Until the final 5 if there is a tie the purple rock comes in as a tie breaker and the ones who did not receive votes and are not immune will have a chance to be eliminated. It would be ironic if Thrall flips back to Michelle's alliance and gets eliminated by the purple rock. **

_Tribal Council_

Host: Welcome Survivors. Here is the jury. Sean, Illidan, Barney, Kerrigan, Arthas, and G-Man. *G-man is wearing bandages* So Duran, how important is immunity?

Duran: Very important. In this game someone could have plotted to blindside me.

Host: Crystal, were you shocked at last tribal council's vote?

Crystal: Hell yes! Thrall betrayed my alliance!

Host: Thrall what were your reasons for betraying the alliance?

Thrall: I had many.

Host: Care to share them?

Thrall: No

Crystal: I can. He thought G-Man was going to replace him which was not true.

Host: Michelle what did you feel when Thrall betrayed you?

Michelle: Very hurt. Me and him were friends since the switch and he suddenly backstabbed me. It's like your best friend decided to kill your second best friend because he saw the other as a replacing him.

Host: Kane you received 3 votes last tribal council. How do you feel about this tribal council.

Kane: Still worried. My alliance could vote for me to take out a threat.

Host: Alyx what about you?

Alyx: If there is a tie I could go home from the purple rock.

Host: It is time to vote. Crystal you are up.

*Crystal votes*

**Kane**

Crystal: Thrall you better vote for Kane or I swear I will beat your green ass down.

*Kane votes*

**Krystal**

Kane: Sorry but you are next on the list. And I forgot if your name started with a K or C. I'll just guess.

*Duran votes*

*Michelle votes*

**Kane**

Michelle: You are nice yet evil at the same time. A weird combination. Good luck.

*Alyx votes*

**Crystal**

Alyx: Sorry but Michelle is more likeable.

*Thrall votes. he takes several moment until he writes something down. he writes down a K*

Host: Ok, let me read the votes. *Gets the urn* If anyone has the hidden immunity idol now is the last time to play it. First vote

**Krystal**

Crystal: It is spelled with a C

**Kane**

One vote Crystal, one vote Kane

**Kane**

**Crystal**

Two votes Crystal, 2 votes Kane

**Crystal**

One vote left

Fifteenth Person voted out of Survivor

**Krystal **

Crystal: Damn

Thrall: Sorry

Crystal: No problem. Good luck and I am sorry about my attitude.

Host: Crystal the tribe has spoken *snuffs torch*

Crystal: Yeah yeah. I have been here enough to know that. *Crystal walks away*

Host: Congrats on getting to the final five. 2 more immunity challenges and 1 final reward. Good luck.

**Crystal's Final Confession: It sucks that I got 6****th**** place again! Well it was fun. Much better than my experience in Gabon. Despite being in a cluster*beep* tribe again with some crazy people again. I at least liked the group more. **

Voted for Crystal: Kane, Alyx, Duran, Thrall

Voted for Kane: Crystal, Michelle

Next Time on Survivor

3 challenges remain and 5 survivors left.

Blindsides are planned with Duran's alliance.

Michelle fights to stay in.

Who will win Ultimate Video Game Survivor?

Sneak Peak at Season 2

We take a look at the next five contestants of the Bioshock tribe.

First it's Big Daddy from Bioshock. He was given a speech upgrade so he can talk.

Big Daddy: I am strong, fast, bulky, and always willing to fight to protect my alliance and tribe mates.

Second is Captain Price from Call of Duty Modern Warfare 1 and 2

Captain Price: I survived for weeks in the most inhospitable places. This will be a cakewalk compared to the hell I have been through.

Next is Eli Vance from Half Life 2

Eli: I am old, thin, frail, and have one leg. But my mind is my biggest advantage here. I can make alliances and dominate the mental challenges.

Next is Boomer from Left for Dead

Boomer: Boomer hungry. Boomer better not get frightened, surprised, excited, scared, and emotional or Boomer blows up. *blows up*

Camera man: Is he ok?

Producer: He will be fine is an hour. He does this a lot.

Finally is Hunter from Left for Dead.

Hunter: This will be a change of scenery. Instead of hanging out with others that say brains a lot. I can hang out with real people instead of tearing their flash off.


	13. Chapter 13

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Episode 13

Over the past 34 days 15 survivors were voted out. This episode it will be down to the winner. The five who are left are

Michelle, the nice girl who is a former Survivor from Survivor Fiji. Using her personality she was able to survivor but as the last member of her alliance she needs to scramble to survive.

Thrall, the big Orc who was the swing vote in the past two Tribal Councils and betrayed his closest ally Michelle.

Kane, the leader of NOD, using strategy he managed to eliminate Sean and manipulate others in voting with him.

Duran, the Infested Human from Starcraft, instead of coming in as a villain he became a heroic leader and lead Starcraft tribe to dominate the challenges.

Alyx, the Rebel from Half-Life 2. She picked an alliance she felt that she could get the furthest with but also had a great social game to with it and strategized with Kane a lot.

One of these five will win the million dollars. Who will it be?

_Zerg Tribe Night 34_

Michelle: Thrall why did you stay with them?

Thrall: I did it to protect you.

Michelle: You just sealed my fate.

**Michelle's Confession: At Tribal Council Thrall ended up staying with the other alliance and voted off Crystal. He already stabbed me in the back. Now he twisted the knife making it bleed more. **

Thrall: If we tied we had a 66% chance of leaving.

Michelle: I would take that chance in order to get an edge on the other alliance.

Thrall: I could not do that.

Michelle: I could.

**Thrall's Confession: I voted out Crystal to protect Michelle but she does not understand that it was for our best interest. She seems more bitter at me now.**

*Kane meets with Alyx*

Alyx: That was too close.

Kane: I know. I am getting to old for this.

Alyx: You don't look old.

**Kane's Confession: Last night my alliance stuck together and got Crystal out. I feel relieved. As for my age, I am much older than I appear. Hehe. **

_Zerg Tribe Day 35_

*Michelle is at the beach sunbathing again*

**Michelle's Confession: I am backed against a wall. It's four versus one and I am that one. Although I have a few options. I can win immunity. If that doesn't work I can try to get everyone to go against Duran. Hopefully he won't win immunity. **

*Alyx walks up to Michelle*

Michelle: Hi Alyx

Alyx: Hi Michelle. Sorry about Crystal.

Michelle: Yeah, it's just that Thrall hurt me again.

Alyx: There is one escape plan for you.

Michelle: Try to vote Duran out?

Alyx: Yes. With the immunity run he has been getting it may be impossible to vote him off at the final four.

Michelle: We can get him now and take him out.

Alyx: Yes!

Michelle: I am tempted to take my top off but that creepy camera man is still there.

Alyx: Damn that guy.

**Camera Man's Confession: NO! I was hiding in the bushes and they still saw me! **

_Final Reward Challenge Day 36_

Host: Welcome survivors to the final reward challenge. We saved the best for last. The reward is a car. But the car is depending on where you are from. Alyx you get a combine tank.

Alyx: Awesome

Host: Kane you get a Scorpion Tank

Kane: Can't get enough of those.

Host: Thrall you get a Rare Black Mountain Wolf of the West

Thrall: Those things are untamable!

Host: We tamed it after losing 30 interns. Michelle you get a Honda Hybrid

Michelle: Neat

Host: Finally Duran, you can win a Siege Tank

Duran: Cool

Host: The challenge will test how well you all know each other. You will be put into separate cubicles so no one can talk to another. The first person to five points wins. Also if a question about you comes up you can not answer. Ok let's get started. First question. Who is Alyx's father?

Kane: Eli

Duran: John?

Thrall: Eli

Michelle: Eli

Host: The correct answer is Eli. Kane, Thrall, and Michelle get a point Next question. Name the three factions Duran has worked for.

Kane: Zerg, Korhal, ?

Alyx: Confederates, UED, and Zerg

Thrall: Confederates, UED, Z.E.R.G

Michelle: Zerg, Earth, Aliens

Host: The correct answer is Confederates, UED, and Zerg. Alyx and Thrall get a point. Next question. What does the word Thrall mean?

Kane: Hero

Alyx: Slave

Duran: Slave

Michelle: Slave

Host: The correct answer is Slave. Alyx, Duran, and Michelle get a point. Next question. What did Michelle place in Fiji?

Kane: 10th

Alyx: 10th

Thrall: 8th

Duran: 7th

Host: The correct answer is 10th place. Kane and Alyx get it. Next question which faction does Kane fight?

Alyx: GDI

Thrall: MIB

Duran: GDI

Michelle: GDI

The correct answer is GDI. Alyx, Duran, and Michelle get it right. Next question.

What is the name of Alyx's pet?

Kane: Dog

Thrall: Fluffy

Michelle: Gordon

Duran: Kane

Host: The correct answer is Dog. Kane gets a point. If Alyx gets this round she wins reward. The question is who did Duran assassinate in the Psi Disruptor?

Kane: Alexi

Thrall: Duke

Michelle: Alexi

Alyx: Alexi

Host: The answer is Alexi. Alyx wins reward!

Alyx: Yes!

Host: You will get your reward after the final tribal council. Everyone head back to camp.

_Zerg Tribe Day 36_

Alyx: I can't believe I won the car!

Kane: Except now you can't win.

Alyx: Why?

Michelle: The car curse.

Alyx: Well we will see.

**Alyx's Confession: Today I won reward. It was a combine tank which can help the rebels greatly. But everyone is talking about the car curse. Everyone who won a car never wins. I am hoping to be the one to break that curse. **

Duran: Just two more immunities and then the final 3!

**Kane's Confession: I threw reward because unlike some people I believe in the curse. I do not need that tank. I need to win. If the car curse is true then Alyx is out of the running for reward. If I bring Thrall he lost a few votes. **

Duran: It's funny how two of us are from evil and two are from good armies.

Kane: And we are working together.

Michelle: What about me?

Kane: If you were in an army you would definitely be good.

Michelle: Neat.

**Duran's Confession: Michelle is probably the sweetest thing on this tribe. She is also positive and happy. It would be a shame to vote her off. But if we don't she can easily win jury votes. **

*Michelle goes into the jungle with Kane and Thrall.*

Michelle: We need to take out Duran.

Kane: Too much of a threat I guess?

Michelle: Yes

Kane: Ok, only if he loses immunity.

Michelle: Ok, deal.

**Michelle's Confession: I had to make a last minute plea with Kane and Thrall in order to take out Duran. He is able to win this game if he reaches the final 3. **

**Kane's Confession: I had my sights on Duran for awhile. I just needed the majority willing to take him out. But I also know that Michelle has a good chance to win this game too. Her only enemy is Arthas but he hates everyone. **

_Zerg Tribe Day 37_

*Alyx is sitting on a rock looking out into the ocean*

**Alyx's Confession: I am surprised that I am still here on day 37 and in a good position to make it into the final 3. I thought I would be one of the first booted due to the lack of females but I have made it. My one concern is preventing any blindsides against me. **

Michelle: Treemail!

Duran: Good luck everyone at the challenge.

**Michelle's Confession: I need to win this challenge. If I don't I will probably will not make it the final four.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 37_

Host: Welcome survivors. Today's immunity is a race consisting of three different obstacles from previous challenges. First one is eating a smoothie consisting of many different ingredients. After you are done with that you dive under water to untie two wooden planks. Under them is a box full of arrows. You take that to the last part and fire. First person to hit the target wins immunity.

*Everyone gets to the smoothie*

Host: Survivors ready…go!

*Every starts to drink it. Duran and Thrall finish first and heads to the beach.*

Host: Duran and Thrall waste no time finishing it. Michelle and Kane struggling. Alyx doing a good job drinking it down.

*Alyx finishes and heads to the water*

Host: Alyx is heading to the second stage.

*Duran starts untying the boards while Thrall is struggling*

Host: Duran has a good lead on everyone. Thrall has slowed down.

*Michelle is finished and heads to the water. Alyx unties her first board as Duran starts on the second board*

Host: Alyx is catching up. Kane is done with his smoothie.

Kane: Finally!

*Alyx unties the second board as well as Duran*

Host: It's a neck and neck battle between Alyx and Duran*

*Michelle unties her first board as Kane goes into the water*

Host: Kane and Michelle still fighting. Thrall is still struggling to get that one board untied.

Thrall: This is harder than I expected.

*Alyx and Duran get out of the water with their boxes and heads to the archery range. Michelle gets her second board untied and grabs her box*

Host: Michelle quickly unties the boards and is heading out of the water

*Duran and Alyx open their boxes and grabs their bows. Duran fires first but misses. Alyx fires and hits*

Host: Alyx wins immunity!

Alyx: Woohoo!

Host: Alyx you are immune for the next tribal council. For the rest of you, one of the four of you will be voted out. See you tonight.

_Zerg Tribe Day 37_

**Michelle's Confession: Well I did my best during the challenge today but it wasn't enough. That smoothie was degusting and I struggled with it at the beginning. Tonight it will either be me or Duran and I know that I have an 80% chance of going home.**

*Michelle talks with Alyx and Kane*

Michelle: So is it going to be me or Duran?

Kane: We do not know**.**

Alyx: There is a chance that you might stay.

Michelle: Any chance is better than no chance.

Kane: We might make our choice at Tribal Council tonight but I do not want to blind side you.

Michelle: Thanks

**Kane's Confession: I am trying to decide weather to take out Michelle or Duran. Both are huge threats in the final tribal council. And both are immunity threats. No matter whom I choose to go it will be hard to write their name down. I befriended them ever since the tribe switch.**

**Alyx's Confession: Michelle is a nice girl and us two are great friends but with 5 people and all of us friends it is impossible to not hurt their feelings by voting them out. It also hurts my feelings knowing that I robbed them of a millions dollars.**

*Duran talks with Thrall*

Duran: So are you going to be with me tonight.

Thrall: You gave me your word and I feel pretty safe.

Duran: Good. You are safe. I know my head is on the chopping block tonight.

Thrall: Why?

Duran: Jury threat.

**Duran's Confession: I feel nervous for once. I did not win immunity so I might be getting voted out. I am putting faith into Kane once again to save me but with a couple days left he could team up with Michelle and take me out before I win immunity tomorrow. **

_Tribal Council_

Host: Welcome survivors. Here are the jury, Sean, Illidan, Barney, Kerrigan, Arthas, G-Man, and Crystal voted out of last night's tribal council. So Duran after two straight immunity wins you finally lost. Do you feel vulnerable tonight?

Duran: Yes I do. I know I am a huge threat and this may be the only time to take me out.

Host: Michelle, it's no secret that you are the last of your alliance. Do you still feel vulnerable?

Michelle: Yes, I can say that I needed to win immunity and I failed. So there is an 80% chance I will be going home.

Host: Thrall, how do you feel right now?

Thrall: Conflicted

Host: Why?

Thrall: I am either voting out my friend Michelle or my friend Duran.

Michelle: We had a showmance together but you threw it away after you backstabbed me.

Thrall: I am sorry but I am playing the game.

Michelle: Except that you went from a threat to a goat. You lost Crystal's and G-Man's vote by backstabbing them. You may have also lost my vote.

Thrall: We I needed to get to the final 3.

Michelle: You were going to be in the final 3 in my alliance anyway! You backstabbed your tribe to get to the same position. You only lost jury votes.

Thrall: I am sorry.

Host: Kane, who are you voting out?

Kane: Who I feel is the bigger threat. This is a game and each vote gets harder and harder. I like everyone here and this vote will be the hardest. And the next vote will be harder.

Host: Alyx same question.

Alyx: I am thinking of voting out the bigger jury threat and immunity threat. Both Michelle and Duran are good at challenges and can easily get a lot of votes from the jury.

Host: It is time to vote. Duran you are up.

*Duran votes*

**Michelle**

Duran: You are a nice girl. If the Zerg invaded I would do whatever I could to save you. Maybe infest you so you can survive.

*Alyx votes*

*Kane votes*

*Michelle votes*

**Duran**

Michelle: It's either you or me. Good luck and if you get to the finals you have my vote.

Host: Ok, let me count the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. First vote

**Michelle**

**Duran**

1 vote Michelle 1 vote Duran

**Michelle, sorry**

Sixteenth Person voted out of Survivor

**Michelle **

Michelle hand me your torch. *Michelle comes up*. Michelle the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch*

Michelle: Well that was fun. And I wasn't screwed by a twist this time. Good luck guys. *runs off*

Host: The last of the former survivors are voted out. I will see you tomorrow for the final immunity challenge.

**Michelle's Final Confession: It was fun. I am still ticked off at Thrall for betraying me but it was hard to hate any of the four. Going from 10****th**** to 5****th**** is a huge improvement over Fiji. I hope I get to do this a 3****rd**** time because I loved it this time.**

_Zerg Tribe Night 37_

*The Survivors came back to camp*

Duran: Thanks for keeping me guys.

Kane: No problem

**Duran's Confession: I lucked out tonight. They choose to keep me over Michelle. It could have been me tonight. I think some are playing for jury votes and that is the only reason they may keep me around. **

Duran: Final four!

Alyx: Final four!

Thrall: Tomorrow is final immunity.

**Kane's Confession: I decided to keep Duran around for a couple of reasons. First is to win his jury vote. I promised him final 4 and if I voted him out I could lose his vote. Second is that if we kept Michelle there may have been some conflict with Thrall around**

_Zerg Tribe Day 38_

*Host comes up and greets the tribe in the morning*

Host: Good morning guys.

Kane: The sun isn't even up yet.

Host: You guys are going to do the fallen comrades then the final immunity challenge.

Duran: Ok, I am ready for this.

Host: Take the raft and past the pictures and torches of the ones voted out before you. I will meet you at the final immunity challenge.

*The tribe gets on their raft and goes over to the fallen comrades*

_Fallen Comrades_

*They come across the first picture of Duke*

Duran: There is Duke. Kind of a jackass but not a quitter of the game.

Kane: Would have loved to seem him and Arthas but heads.

**Duke: I lasted three days and got voted out by my rival Jim Raynor. It makes me pissed off that he got further than me. This game was a huge waste of time.**

*They pass by the picture of Vortigaunt*

Alyx: Vortigaunt, he would have survived longer if he did not make an obvious alliance.

Kane: An interesting alien.

**Vortigaunt: I came onto a tribe full of friends and got beaten by the G-Man. But it was a fun 6 days. If I had last longer I would have made it to the merge.**

*They come to the picture of Tanya*

Thrall: She was one tough girl.

Alyx: I know, if she lasted longer she could have been a rival to me.

**Tanya: I lasted nines and made one bad decision. I allied with Arthas and that was my downfall. One bad choice is all it takes to seal your fate in this game.**

**Thrall's Confession: Passing by people who you are responsible of taking out makes you think about how far you have come in this game. I thought I would be gone sooner do to my physical strength. **

*They get to Jeff's torch*

Duran: Jeff is a moron by trying to throw that challenge.

Kane: I know. Good thing it backfired on him.

**Jeff: I should have learned that throwing challenges is a stupid move. They found out and voted me off. Next time if I throw a challenge I should have the hidden immunity idol. **

*They get to Gordon's torch*

Alyx: You did not deserve to get voted out.

Kane: A victim of Arthas. But it did give us the winning streak.

**Gordon: …I hate Arthas. He messed up the tribe…**

*They pass by Eliza's picture*

Kane: Second victim of Arthas.

Alyx: She should of stayed in the game.

**Eliza: I do not regret opposing Arthas. I should have voted him out instead of Gordon but at least I did not become his bitch.**

*The get to Tassadar's picture*

Duran: I thought he was a hero but his attitude proved me wrong.

Alyx: I hope I never see him again.

**Tassadar: I guess I went a little crazy and thought the human girls were attractive. What was I thinking?**

**Alyx's Confession: The pre merge for Starcraft Tribe was easy since Half-Life Tribe self destructed but I would have loved to play against some of these people who I barely know.**

*They get to Jim's picture*

Duran: Damn Jim should have made it to the merge.

Thrall: He was strong, smart, and would have made an excellent ally.

**Jim: I was dealt a bad hand being with Arthas. At least I had fun sabotaging the tribe to spite him. **

*They get to Sean's picture*

Kane: Sean!

Thrall: Can't believe the guy who made the alphabet strategy almost took me out.

Kane: Good thing I saved you at the last minute

**Sean: I played smarter this time and although I placed 12****th**** I do not feel like an idiot. So I feel more accomplished than I did in Borneo. **

*They get to Illidan's picture*

Duran: Another victim of Arthas.

Kane: He deserved to stay.

Illidan: Who said a blind guy could not kick ass…ok I am not completely blind and I did **not show it. Arthas may have won the battle but it was me who won the war. He did not get into the finals. **

*They pass by Barney's picture*

Alyx: Barney my friend.

Duran: Too bad he stopped playing the game.

**Barney: I should have kept playing. Saying that I am out of the game was a mistake. I did not quit though.**

*They get to Kerrigan's picture*

Kane: A huge threat.

Alyx: And the last victim of Arthas's stupidity.

**Kerrigan: Damn you Arthas. If I ever see you in my world I will kill you slowly and painfully for months and months. You *beep*ed me over.**

**Kane's Confession: Kerrigan was a smart player and a huge threat. She could have been a good team mate but she got screwed by Arthas. Just like Gordon, Eliza, Jim, and Illidan. Those five deserved to go farther.**

*They get to Arthas's torch. Duran pushed the picture into the ocean*

Duran: I hated this guy.

Kane: He is scum

Alyx: He lasted this far because he is a goat.

Thrall: Worthless.

**Arthas: I am by far the best player in this game. I was given a weak tribe and they opposed me. Stupid game.**

*They get to G-Man's picture*

Alyx: He was so werid.

Duran: But he was a nice guy.

**G-Man: I lasted longer than I expected. Not bad for someone who looks like an office management person.**

*The get to Crystal's picture*

Alyx: Crystal!

Kane: She was not good at challenges but she was tough.

**Crystal: I outlasted my tribe. Not bad. This game was way more interesting than Gabon. There I had to deal with Randy and Ace. But I rather deal with them than Arthas again.**

*The get to Michelle's picture*

Alyx: Michelle! My friend!

Thrall: Too bad I betrayed her.

**Michelle: I played a great game and I met a lot of great people. I do not feel bad getting in 5****th**** place. I got voted out by friends and not enemies. **

**Duran's Confession: 38 long days out here but we are on the home stretch and one of us will not make it. I hope that it isn't me. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 38_

Host: Welcome to your final immunity challenge. You four will be placed on four separate pieces of wooden board. It may seem easy but every little move will shake it. Last one standing wins immunity. Let's get started.

*The four get on the wooden boards*

Host: This challenge has started.

*Thrall is shaking*

Host: Already Thrall is struggling.

Thrall: I am too heavy for this!

*Thrall falls off*

Host: 15 seconds in and Thrall is out.

Thrall: I did not need it anyways.

Duran: Watch out Thrall. Arrogance has been a huge downfall this season.

*30 minutes in. Kane starts to shake*

Host: Kane is shaking.

Kane: Whoa! Whoa. Oh crap!

*Kane falls off*

Host: Kane is out.

Kane: Damn.

Host: Only Duran and Alyx remain.

*1 hour into the challenge*

Host: Duran how are you holding up?

Duran: Fine.

Host: Alyx?

Alyx: I am fine.

*2 hours into the challenge. Duran starts to shake*

Host: Duran is shaking.

*Duran falls off*

Duran: Damn it!

Host: Duran is out. Alyx wins immunity!

Alyx: Yay!

Host: Alyx you are safe from the vote. For the rest of you I will see you at Tribal Council tonight.

_Zerg Tribe Day 38_

Duran: Alyx you have the honor of winning the most immunity this season.

Alyx: I never expected that really.

Kane: Yeah you won it three times. Only Kerrigan and Duran won it twice.

**Alyx's Confession: I feel safe now that I have immunity. I would have been the next target if Duran won immunity. **

Kane: Only an hour before tribal council.

Duran: Well Kane I know it is between you and me.

Kane: I know.

**Kane's Confession: Duran could easily pull a blindside on me tonight. He has the most control of Thrall and he could use him to take me out. **

*Duran meets with Thrall*

Duran: Listen we need to force a tie with Kane

Thrall: Because you feel vulnerable?

Duran: Yes, and if you force a tie and I lose the tie breaker you get my vote.

Thrall: I'll think about it.

**Duran's Confession: Right before we left for Tribal I pleaded with Thrall to force a tie. It would at least give me a fighting chance at Tribal Tonight.**

**Thrall's Confession: Tonight I am the swing vote again. Both Duran and Kane are huge threats. But I have to think which one would benefit me the most.**

*The tribe heads to tribal council*

_Tribal Council Day 38_

Host: Welcome Survivors. Here are the jury, Sean, Illidan, Barney, Kerrigan, Arthas, G-Man, Crystal, and Michelle. One more of you will join them tonight. So Thrall you were the first one out of the challenge. What did you feel?

Thrall: A little disappointed but I know that no one is targeting me.

Host: Duran you made a little comment about arrogance. Explain it.

Duran: Well in my experience in the game I noticed that arrogance can be the downfall of many. It happened with Jeff, Arthas, and G-Man. For all that Thrall knows it could be him going.

Host: Thrall, you still feel confident?

Thrall: Not as much now.

Host: Kane, what about you? Do you feel confident that you are staying tonight?

Kane: Not really. I know I was a target in the past and it does not change tonight.

Host: Akyx, how badly did you need this immunity?

Alyx: Pretty badly. I could have been targeted if Duran won.

Host: Duran, why would people want to take you to the final 3?

Duran: Well I may have alienated some people in the past and some may think my game isn't as good as Kane's.

Host: Kane same question.

Kane: Well I've played more strategically than socially. Strategy gets you into the finals. Social gives you the win.

Host: It is time to vote. Alyx you are up.

*Alyx votes*

*Duran votes*

**Kane**

Duran: You have been a good pale to me. But unfortunately good times have to end at some point.

*Kane votes*

**Duran**

Kane: Two evil people fight it out to see who is better. Rather than an epic battle between enemies. It turned into a spar between friends. Good luck.

*Thrall votes*

Host: Let me count the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote.

**Kane**

**Duran**

1 vote Kane 1 vote Duran

**Duran**

Seventeenth Person voted out of Survivor

**Duran**

Duran: Ah damn. Oh well

*Duran goes up with his torch*

Host: Duran the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch*

Duran: Good luck guys. *walks away*

Host: Tomorrow is your final tribal council. I will see you there.

**Duran's Final Confession: I had a great time here. I met a lot of good people and I played the exact opposite of what I planned on doing. I actually wanted to be the ruthless villain but I took the opportunity to be the heroic leader. It was worth doing it too. **

_Zerg Tribe Day 39_

Kane: This camp feels empty now.

Alyx: A few days ago we had 7 and now we are down to three.

Kane: So shall we burn down the camp.

Thrall: Ok.

**Alyx's Confession: I never expected the get this far in Survivor. In the pre merge the females are usually targeted but I survived without a single vote and now I won a car and the most immunity.**

Kane: Hey I found Arthas's pants.

Thrall: Burn them.

Kane: Way ahead of you.

**Thrall's Confession: The strong ones are always targeted in the final 10. But I survived easily, thanks to my strategy and others making themselves a bigger target.**

*The shelter burns down as the three watch.*

**Kane's Confession: Tonight I have to get the jury to vote with me. I am not sure if I have the majority but I need to suck up to them and prove that I deserve to be sole survivor. **

*The sun sets as the three paddle out to final tribal council*

_Final Tribal Council Day 39_

Host: Welcome Survivors to the Final Tribal Council. You will present yourselves with an opening statements. Alyx you are up first.

Alyx: I actually did not expect to be here on day 39. While Kane played strategically and Thrall played under the radar I was involved in every single elimination. I plotted and I made sure not to anger anybody.

Host: Kane you turn.

Kane: I know that many people call me manipulative but I played the game to the best of my ability. Unlike Thrall and Alyx I am not good at the challenges and never hid behind immunity. I also did not try to backstab my own alliance until the final four. I also was the glue that held us together right before the merge.

Host: Ok, Thrall your turn.

Thrall: I played a good strategic game and despite being accused as a backstabber and an under the radar person. If it wasn't for my strategic ability I would not be here.

Host: Ok, lets get to the jury questions. Sean you are up first.

Sean: Congratulations Kane and Alyx for making it. Thrall I never liked you I do not know why. Care to explain.

Thrall: Well you were involved in the plot to throw the challenge.

Sean: I openly opposed throwing it actually and it is a stupid reason to hate me. Alyx why should I give you my vote?

Alyx: Because of my social game. We always got a long well and never fought. You were just in the wrong alliance.

Sean: Kane, same question.

Kane: Well I might lose your vote but I was the one who made your plan to turn the alliances against each other fail. Still if I hadn't intervened you would have survived.

Sean: Ok, thank you.

Host: Illidan you are next.

Illidan: I am going to make this short. I only played with two of you so they are the ones to get my vote. My question is. Who opposed Arthas more?

Thrall: Me?

Kane: We actually all did. We all hated him and we all opposed him. Even Kerrigan.

Host: Ok, next is Barney.

Barney: Well like Illidan I am going to make this short and sweet. I only played with Alyx so she has my vote. Despite she voted out my ally I do know her outside of the game.

Host: Thank you Barney. Kerrigan you are up.

Kerrigan: Well hmmm this is an interesting situation. I have all the power in my hands. I can choose who gets the million. Alyx, what evil things would you do if I gave you my vote?

Alyx: I would fight the combine. A bunch of goody goody little two shoes who want to spread love and justice. I want to fund anarchy.

Kerrigan: I know you are bull*beep*ing me but I like that response. Kane same question.

Kane: I am the leader of NOD. I would do anything and kill anyone for world domination.

Kerrigan: Also a good answer. Thrall same question.

Thrall: I refuse to partake in anything evil.

Kerrigan: Suit yourself.

Host: Next is *sighs* Arthas

Arthas: Time to kick ass. None of you deserve the million dollars. Alyx you are self centered bitch that won immunity way too many times. Men deserve to be immunity whores not women. *Alyx flips him off* Kane, grow some hair you look like a painted skull with skin.

Kane: Isn't that what a head is?

Arthas: Shut up. You may think that you are the master of strategy but you are not compared to me.

Kane: But you got voted out.

Arthas: Shut up! Thrall you did nothing but backstab at the end. Out of the three you did the least.

Host: Ok, G-Man you are up.

G-Man: I know who I am voting for but Thrall you would have had my vote if you did not backstab me. You would have made the final 3. I knew that I would be out in the final four. For that irresponsible choice you lost me vote. If I made it to the final four you would have had it.

Host: Crystal, your turn.

Crystal: Ok, Alyx what was the best moment that would make you deserving of the million.

Alyx: I was one of the ones who got Thrall to flip.

Crystal: Kane and Thrall, same question.

Kane: That is easy. Getting Sean voted out.

Thrall: Having a showmance with Michelle.

Host: Ok, Michelle your turn.

Michelle: I already know who I am voting for but Thrall you do not deserve the million. You had a spot in the final 3 and you threw away a few votes by flipping. You do not deserve to win.

Thrall: I did it for…

Michelle: Too bad.

Host: Duran, finish us off.

Duran: I like to criticize you three because I never got the chance too. This is nothing personal. Alyx, you did ride coattails most of the way through the game. You are just a shadow of Kane. But you are a sweet girl and very tough. Kane, you manipulate and made me look like a threat. Yet you are a good friend. Thrall, you fell for my plan of getting you to flip so you can lose jury votes and you betrayed your alliance.

Host: Ok, time for the closing statements. Alyx, Kane, then Thrall.

Alyx: Seeing that there were very few females in this game I did pretty good statistically and I did not ruffle any feathers.

Kane: Although I am credited as evil I did not do evil things. I could have been like Arthas but I did not want to seem immature. Instead I tried to be honest while getting people to do what I want.

Thrall: I see that a lot of you do not have as much respect for me as I thought but I did play the game and got to the final 3.

Host: Ok, it is time to vote. Remember you are voting for who you want to win. Sean you are up first.

*Sean votes*

*Illidan votes*

*Barney votes*

**Alyx**

Bareny: Only person who I played the game with plus I am your friend outside of the game.

*Kerrigan votes*

*Arthas votes*

**Thrall**

Arthas: You do not deserve to win but you get my vote for being worthless.

*G-Man votes*

*Crystal votes*

*Michelle votes*

*Duran votes*

**Kane**

Duran: You did a good job and despite Alyx had a better social game. You had a better combined strategy and social game.

Host: Ok, let me read the votes one last time. First vote

**Alex**

**Thrall**

**Kane**

**Alyx**

**Kane**

Two votes Alyx, Two votes Kane, 1 vote Thrall

**Alyx**

**Kane**

3 votes Alyx 3 votes Kane

**Kane**

The winner of Survivor is…

**Kane**

Kane: Yes!

Alyx: Good job Kane!

Thrall: Congratulations!

Voted for Kane: Sean (Was impressed by Kane's strategy to eliminate him), Kerrigan (Kane was evil), Illidan (An ally of Kane), G-Man (Felt that Kane played the best game), and Duran (Felt Kane played the best game)

Voted for Alyx: Barney (friends outside of the game), Crystal (Was closer to Alyx than Kane. Was also pissed at Thrall), Michelle (Was a friend to Alyx and pissed at Thrall)

Voted for Thrall: Arthas (Hated everyone and voted for the least deserving)


End file.
